Dark Secrets
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Harry has found a secret the Founders Sealed away, a secret that should have never been unearthed again. This has been Beta read. If there are still mistakes let me know. And don't say i need a beta. I will not listen to those comments.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry could not believe his life since he had started school at Hogwarts. In a few short days he went from having no money, name, ownership, or anything really. To having money, a very famous name, and a pet to which he was growing very attached to. On top of it he was now going to an amazing school; it was considered one of the top schools in the world, only outranked by a school in Japan, from what he had heard. He looked around the common room where he and the rest of his house mates stayed when they were not in classes, eating, studying, or sleeping. And found that for the style it was five stars. He was in his first year here and he could already tell this was his home, in more than one way. For some reason as soon as he entered into the school all the pain and fear he had felt in himself left.

He was now also slowly making friends, the first was Ron and the second, though he had not been able to talk to her much, was a girl named Hermione. Ron, like him, was a first year. He was tall and lankly with flaming red hair, he had a great interest in chess and Quidditch. Hermione, on the other hand, Harry had barely been able to talk to, she hid behind her books and knowledge. This made it hard to make friends with her, but Harry could tell they were alike by her eyes. Meaning she was only just shy, really which he was thanks to being again a first year in this new world.

Hermione and Ron were both in the same house as him, Gryffindor, there were three other houses, but Harry did not really care much about them at the moment since he was not in them. Though he did know the names and what each house stood for Gryffindor, the house for the brave; Ravenclaw, the house of knowledge; Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty; and Slytherin, the house for the cunning. Each named after one of the four great Witches and Wizards that had built and make Hogwarts School.

Putting up one of his school books he noticed he had an hour till curfew. Deciding that, since he had nothing better to do, he figured he would explore the castle some more. He let both Hermione and Ron know he was leaving, though Hermione did not really show any sign of noticing this. Leaving the room he proceeded to grand stair case. Now normally most students would have problems getting around the school since the staircase that made up the grand staircase would shift leaving people to find another route. First years had an even harder time dealing with this since they did not know all the other routes and passages.

But for some reason, Harry could always find his way around the school with unreal ease. He could find anything and any room. Though that did not mean he was not late once or twice as while he knew which floor the class was on he did not know for sure which room it was in. But still once he found a room he could find it again and knew the way to it, and any and all short cuts on the way to it. So far he had used this knowledge to explore the entire Seventh, Sixth, Fifth, Fourth, and Third floor as well all the classrooms on those floors. He had not seen the other dorms though, since he was not part of those houses and the forbidden corridor on the third floor since it was off limits to everyone in the school.

And so he started from where he left off and went down to the Second floor and proceed to look all over wanting to know what it looked like. As time passed, it soon was time that he should be heading to back to his dorm or risk being caught out of bed after hours. When without warning he came upon a painting that was very different from all the others in the school. First of all unlike all the others in this school, it was not like a normal photo or magical painting in which the occupants could move about in. Also, though not as weird, since they were in a magical world it had painted on it a very weird looking creature. Looking down at his watch he could tell he had a few more minutes before he would be late to getting back to his dorm.

He decided to risk it and looked at the creature more carefully as it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was pure black with a tube shape head that had a slight curve to it as it move out over its back, it body was very skeletal looking with four horn like spikes on it back and a tail three times the length of its body with a evil looking blade on the end. It had two arms with four fingers on each hand, and two legs though its feet were hidden. The creature over all seemed to be built to kill and even as a painting the air that seemed to come from it held fear. Making Harry wonder what the painter had been thinking about when he had designed such a creature.

Then checking his senses again he realized there was a path behind the painting, but for some reason he couldn't tell where it led, unlike any other passage he had come across so far. And also unlike the other ones he could not tell how to enter it. Wanting to get inside he started to look over it more carefully, but could not see anything that would hint at a way in. Next he tried feeling around the frame for something that might let him but still nothing. Lastly he touched what he could reach of the painting itself for any clues. At first nothing happened, until his hand passed over the tail blade which was near the lower right corner. The blade, it seemed, was real and cut his hand spilling a little blood onto the paint itself. Pulling his hand back in pain he looked and noticed a slight cut in it, but this was quickly forgotten as the painting moved up and out of the way revealing a large set of spiral stairs. Smiling at this, since he figured out how to open up the door, he decided to proceed down the stairs.

Sucking on his finger as the cut slowly healed up and the bleeding stopped he made his way down the stairs. Though there was not much light at all to see as he continued deeper down into passage the only actual light coming from a small line on the wall that seem to radiate pure magic. As he went down deeper he realized he was going deeper than even the dungeons. After a full three minutes going down the stairs he finally came to the end of it, at the bottom the area opened into a large hallway at the end he could see a large door. He traveled down the corridor noticing it was lit by large crystals on the ceiling that were glowing bright yellow, filling the entire place with light so no corner was in shadow. Quickly he came to the door that was at the end of the passage. It was large and had images of the creatures he saw in the paint carved into it seeming to form a large circle. And in the middle of this circle was another one of these creatures but it was different from all the others. It was at least almost three times the size of the smaller ones and hand a crown like shape on it head. Its fore arms were much larger while the second set it had were a lot smaller. He also noticed this time that he did not notice on the paint that none of the creatures had any eyes at all.

Harry could only stare in awe of the door and look at it, taking in all the details. He moved towards it to get a better look at it, but as he moved within a few feet of the door, it opened up of its own free will. Then out of the room flowed a wall of heat as a strong mist followed the heat carrying an unknown fear with it, causing him to shiver with the fear of the monster he had seen on the door. He was not completely sure why he felt this fear though, and it bugged him. Why was he so fearful just because some mist like fog was coming out of the door? Deciding quickly that he would not let the mist stop him at all, he continued into the door that now stood wide.

At first the entire room was pitch black, since the light from the crystals outside did not seem to reach the inside past the door. But then as he moved deeper, 10 crystal pillars lit around the room filling it with a bluish light. He jumped slightly as nearly the entire room except the crystal pillars were covered in a black resin, forming strange rib like shapes except for a few areas. He noticed these spots were similar to what the creatures he had seen on the door but curled up as if to sleep. As he moved deeper into the room he could almost not believe what he was seeing. It was as if he had stepped into a strangely alien world and he found he was growing to love it. But as he got to the end of the room he saw a something that stood out from all the rest of the room and had four crystal lights shining on just it.

It took only a few seconds, but he figured out what he was looking at. It was the huge creature that he had seen on the door but it was bigger than he had ever thought possible and, more importantly, much more real. Then from behind him he heard something moving as stone ground very likely against stone. Turning around quickly he saw the door he had come through just a few moments ago slam shut. Then another sound drew his attention to the walls to the spots where those creatures looked to be sleeping or at least had been sleeping. One of the creatures in it had just awakened, and had moved in front of him in a second with its tail blade held to his neck and a glow forming in one of its hands. Then yet another sound made him spin around again as he forgot about the creature in front of him. This time it made his heart almost stopped at what he saw, the massive creature was moving. A hiss escaped its mouth before a shriek was heard and Harry blacked out and fainted in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dumbledore, that same day, was at the moment having tea. He was feeling pretty good about life and his plans. No, they were not plans for him, but for Harry instead. He had made sure Harry went to the Dursleys, so he would be very humble, obedient, and looking for friends and figures to look up to. It had also helped that the Weasley mom was willing to help his plans in some ways, with some love potions, if need be. Normally he would not take this much interest in a student, unless that student came to him for help. But in this case, Albus felt that he needed to make sure Harry would go along the right path, since anything else could mean the end of the world.

As he took a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk, he noticed the clicking silver devises near the front of his office had stopped moving. They were different instruments used to monitor Harry's health and whereabouts. Getting up he went over to check them thinking at first they had stopped because of the fact was Harry was currently at Hogwarts. But then he remembered that two of them should still be working even then. He carefully checked each one and found they had all stopped working. He quickly proceeded to look at each of them again extra carefully making sure they were all working and had not broken down or something. They were not broken which meant that both the spells and tracking charms were no longer affecting Harry, either that, or it was possible that Harry had died. Quickly he sent a small pulse of magic through the different trinkets trying to restart them, but still none of them did anything. At this time he realized he had a big problem on his hands, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, was missing. Knowing this could cause him a lot of problems, he set about to come up with a plan to cover for Harry Potter's disappearance.

Over the next few days the school quickly found out that Harry had disappeared from the school. This had many different reactions in the school students and staff. The rumor was it that Harry was getting special training, hidden away from the rest of the kids. The staff heard and knew what was really going on and were, for the most part, looking around whenever they were not dealing with school work. Some people, like Draco Malfoy, were happy since they wanted him gone for good, since it meant fewer problems for them. Some like Ron, were mad, since the plans their families had for the Boy Who Lived were now shot to pieces. Then there were the others which were just plain wondering who to believe, since they did not believe the rumors, though these people were few and far between.

But while most of the other people seemed to look at Harry's disappearance as a loss or gain, just plain did not care either way. A very few people, though, were sad, since he was trying to be friends with them. Hermione was down after hearing Harry was no longer at the school from another student. Hermione knew that she was not his friend, in any real way, but that was her fault. But this was because she was very shy and hid behind her books too much. She sighed as she finished her Transfiguration homework for that night and went back to thinking of a way to find where Harry was in the school. She, unlike many people, still firmly believed he was in the school, since she had noticed the teachers looking around for him when they thought no one was looking. She could not find any real reason for doing this other than she felt she owed it a little to him. After all, he had been kind and nice and wanted to be a friend, but she had rarely replied back or, more often than not, just did not answer.

Time kept moving on as days turned into weeks, and there was still no sign of Harry. By Halloween Night most of the students were now fully convinced that Harry was somewhere else studying. Hermione, the teachers, and ghosts were the only ones who did not believe this. Hermione had been having a good day and thought she had come upon a place that where Harry was, it was on the second floor in an old passage with a weird and slightly scary painting. But she did not have a chance to look around it yet. During that afternoon at Charms class she had been called a "know-it-all" by Ron Weasley and after class he had been rather rude. It had all happened before in other schools she had gone to but since she did not really have her mom or dad around she fled and hid in a bathroom and she started crying. For once in her life she felt truly alone.

She stayed through the afternoon missing all her other classes. Her tears lasted only an hour but after that she just wanted to be alone. She noticed some different student come and leave the room but none of them bother her, or helped her. As dinner time drew closer she started to think that maybe she should just head back to her own home, and then back to her school where at least she could talk to her mom and dad when she needed to. Her thoughts then drifted back to when her Hogwarts letter had first came.

/Flash back to early July/

Hermione, her mom, and dad were sitting and eating breakfast that morning at the kitchen table. They were talking about with Hermione about going to a private school for her the next year or even home schooling when a knock was heard at the front door. Hermione went and answered the door and was met by a slightly strange sight. Before stood a Scottish woman in a long robe with a slight blend of darker colors wearing a witch's hat, she had a strict air about her. In one of her hands was a stick of wood that she then put away in a small case at her side. Over all she looked like a witch or at least what Hermione figured a more modern a witch would look like.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall. I am looking for a Hermione Granger, could you let her know I am here to see her?" said the now named Professor McGonagall.

"One second, if you please," answered Hermione. She quickly left and grabbed her mom and dad and brought to the door saying they were likely needed. Once they were all there Hermione spoke again, "Yes, I am Hermione, and this is my mom and dad."

"This is good, if I may, might I come in?" Mrs. Granger nodded. They moved to the living room and sat down, and once they were sitting Professor McGonagall spoke again. "Well, I am sure you are wondering why I am here," she got a nod from the family, "in short, I have been sent here to invite you, Hermione Granger, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"You're joking, right?" asked Hermione in an unbelieving voice.

"No, I am not joking, but I can understand why you'd say that. Witches and Wizards are very real, though if you wish, I can give you proof like I do for every other non-magic family I visit." The Professor said with a small smile.

Mrs. Granger spoke up this time, "Yes that indeed will be needed."

"As you wish, since I teach Transfiguration at the school I will show you a little bit. If you would like please point out something you would like changed?"

Hermione and her family thought for a moment then Hermione spoke up, "You could always change the tea table right here into something, since there is nothing on it at the moment."

"You have a very good point," McGonagall said and then pulling out the stick Hermione had seen earlier, she waved once over the table causing it to change shape into a large dog. At this everyone, but the Professor, was staring wide eye and open mouthed at the table turned dog. "So do you believe me now?" asked the Professor as Hermione and her family petted the dog a few times each finding it very real. The Professor then waved her wand again and changed the dog back into the table from before. She got a nod from the family after they watched it change back.

"Yes, if I may ask, when will I be able to learn to do that?" asked a now very interested Hermione.

"Not for a while yet, my dear, this is higher grade stuff but yes you will one day learn it," answered McGonagall. She then launched into an explanation on everything Hermione could learn at the school. As the time went on they learned all they could about the Wizarding world, and where Hermione could find her life and way in it. McGonagall left later that day, as she had a two other houses to visit that day, promising to come back in three days to take Hermione and her family to Diagon Alley to get her school things if they wished.

/ end of Flash back /

Hermione sighed as she realized she had spent enough time in the bathroom hiding. Getting up, she figured she'd go and check the spot carefully for any sign Harry had been there, since it was something to do rather than sitting and moping for the rest of the day. But as she got up and started to make her way out of the bathroom she had been, when a terrible odor met her nose at the door. Then she heard a noise that she had not heard before because of her being lost in thought. Her eyes then noticed something she had not seen before and backed up back into the bathroom fearful. At the end of the corridor opposite of where she was she had seen a troll almost thirteen foot tall heading towards where she was. Not having a lot of time, she quickly ran and tried to hide in the stall at the end of the row, hoping the troll would somehow not notice her. Knowing even if she tried to leave the bathroom completely to try to outrun the troll, this bathroom was at the end of a hallway that held only a few unused storage rooms.

It did not take long before she could hear the sound of the troll coming down the hallway then without warning the wall around the door to the bathroom crashed in. The troll walked slowly forward slowly seeming bored, looking for something to mess with. The troll had been taken into the school by a strange creature wearing even stranger things. It had led him into this place promising food and entertainment. Though now the troll was thinking, in that tiny brain of his, to attack the creature that had led it here, since there was nothing to do at all. As the troll decided to turn back to look somewhere else it caught the scent of another creature like the first one that had brought it here.

Raising its club it swung it through the bathroom stalls clearing a path to the scent, soon revealing Hermione huddled in a corner trying to hide. The troll, seeing her, moved forward quicker than before ready to kill her. But then the troll stopped as a sharp pain shot through its leg causing it to stumble as one of the tendons was cut. It was barely able to look down before the same thing that had stuck in its leg was used to pull its legs out from underneath it. The troll, thanks to this, fell down rather hard causing the stone floor to break where it had fallen.

Hermione, hearing the troll fall and hit the floor with a thud, caused her to look up. She quickly noticed a jet black creatures were now attacking the troll as it lay on the ground. As she watched a little awe as the creature fought the troll. So much so, she did not notice a figure come around and move by her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and spun around about to hit whatever was touching her only to then stopped when she saw who had put their hand on her shoulder, "Harry is that you?"

The boy smiled seeming a little happy in spite of what was going on in the room not too far from them. Nodding he spoke, "Yep it is me, and if I may ask, what did you do to get that troll interested in chasing you down?"

She sent a light glare at Harry for what he said as she replied, "I don't know how I did but I know that it is coming after me now."

"Yeah I figured, come, we should leave now before the teachers get here," Harry said putting a hand on a brick causing a hole to appear in the wall revealing a passage.

"But wouldn't the teachers help us?" asked Hermione looking at the creature, no creatures, as a second had now joined the first.

"If you are worried about those creatures, they won't attack you," Harry said following Hermione eyes, "as for the teachers, they are not the ones I don't want to deal with. The headmaster of this school has been giving me problems since I was a year old, it seems. Now follow me, or I will be forced make you."

Hermione was not sure what to do, but Harry did not leave her any choice as he grabbed her hand and began moving towards the passage. She decided to listen to Harry, at least for now, and followed him quickly into the tunnel. The creatures followed not long after, as the troll was finally still as it lay on the ground dead, its head having been removed from its body. As the last one entered into the tunnel, the wall reformed and sealed shut.

The door vanished completely a few seconds before the teachers entered the room followed by Dumbledore. Looking around they saw a bashed up bathroom and one dead troll, much to their fear and shock. The troll is what shocked them most, since it had numerous cut and stab wounds all over its body and lastly the fact its head was fully removed, cut clean through at the neck.

Professor McGonagall looked around at the group and said what everyone was thinking, "Great Merlin! What in the world happened here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione followed Harry down the tunnel, hoping that he would tell her what was going on, behind her, she could barely hear the creatures as they moved, following her. Harry kept moving as he led them down a tunnel to a stair case. Following it down they soon reached into a tunnel that was quite large. Her eyes finally started to adjust to the point she could see better inside the dark tunnel, though it was still a little hard to see, since the only light provided where by some crystal pillars. Looking around she noticed the wall were patterned with a weirdly with strange shapes and circles.

She drew closer to Harry as they walked when she noticed four more of those creatures appear, seemingly out of nowhere. Then Harry and Hermione came into a large room that was at the end of the corridor. Hermione spotted the one thing that she caused her more fear than even when the troll was coming after her. It was a creature bigger than even the troll; it was a lot like the other creatures only bigger in size.

'Hello Harry, it seems that your plan worked out. But why did you bring the girl with you? Why did you not leave her in the room?' a voice said, sounding in their minds.

Hermione gasped when she heard the voice in her head, "Harry what? Who is that?"

"It is the Queen of this hive, and the great beast of Hogwarts," Harry said first answering Hermione, who looked like she was about to freak out completely. "And yes Jade, I had to bring back the girl or else she would have told Dumbledore about me. Or worse, he could have done something to her."

'I sense that is not your only reason, Harry, what are you hiding from me?' The creature now named Jade said. Harry however remained quiet, causing Hermione and the Jade to look at him closely, 'Speak Harry or else she will become a victim of one of my eggs.'

"Fine… the truth, she is the only person I ever thought might be my real friend here," Harry said giving the queen an almost hateful glare. Hermione stared at Harry a little in shock, but it was a happy shock, since she wished it was the same reason. Also, she was not sure what the Queen meant by eggs, but from the fear she could see pass through Harry's eyes when it was mentioned, it made her realize it was bad.

'Friends, fine, I will take that for now. But we cannot let her back out into the school until she has been trained enough to withstand a mind attack,' Jade said seeming to stare down at them with her eyeless head.

"I agree, and I will help her out," Harry said with a smile while Hermione was wondering what was going on.

'As you wish, but I will be the one to test her. This is not something we can risk at all,' Jade said seeming to smile, though then again how Hermione had no clue.

"Fine," Harry said, though a small smile had formed.

Hermione, who had finally got over her shock, spoke up, "Okay what in the world is going on here!?"

Harry and Jade looked at each other, then at Hermione as Harry spoke up, "Well in short I am hiding here. And thanks to the help of Jade and her hive, I will hopefully stay free from Dumbledore and his plans for my life. As for Jade here, she and her hive plan to live in hiding in this world. So they can keep from being found by what they call Hunters."

Hermione did not know what to say to this, when Jade spoke again, 'Would it be easier for us to explain from the beginning, young one?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I think that would be a very helpful."

'Okay then I will start with my tale, and then tell Harry's.' Jade said through both Harry's and Hermione's minds. 'It all started eleven hundred years ago. The Hunters, a group of warriors whose way of life is built off of great kills. They had found my planet of origin and stole three full hives from it. They saw my people and kind as the ultimate prey since our kind is built for killing. They set up our hives on different worlds and planets where they would start the hunt. During these hunts, my kind would try and kill them, but that never happened. Then one day came back to the planet that held my kind originally and caught some more of us, hoping to expand their hunting ground, is my guess as to their reasons.'

Jade was quiet for a few moments before she continued, 'One of my kind escaped from her cage and caused some destruction on the Hunter's ship. The ship went out of control and crashed on this planet. She and a few others escaped along with some implanters as they fled into the world before any of the Hunters could stop them. At first they thought all of them had escaped but then the ship self detonated. Only 3 of them, and one implanter actually escaped the blast hiding in a nearby cave. After the blast had passed, everyone still around, spread out looking for places to hide and to build new hives. But that was not meant to be. A Hunter came and killed everyone but the implanter, because the implanter had laid its egg into a human. The Hunter could not find that human in time since he knew magic.'

"So wait let me get this straight, your kind lays their eggs in humans then they hatch out, killing them," Hermione said, now understanding Harry's fear.

'Close, we start inside eggs, and then when we hatch we become implanters. We do not stay in that form long, as our mind is implanted into another body so we mature into snakes. At this time, we break out of the body through the chest, and then hide away until we are fully grown. Most of my kind will stay in that form since there is usually only one queen at a time. This form some humans have named Xenomorph, they are what you saw fighting the troll,' Jade said with a smile.

'Now I shall continue my story. By the time I was fully grown, I had been able to meet with the last of my kind still alive and learned much about my kind. But when she was killed I started learning other things about myself like the power I had gained from that of the Magician. I was able to do simple spells allowing me to stun or moving things around. I trained myself to use these skills, so when the Hunter came, like I knew he would, I was ready to face him. It turned out I was actually lucky since I saw him first and stunned him then killed him. With this major threat to me gone, I went to work and started work on my own hive. I first went into a trance as my body slowly grew and changed into the queen you see before you, and then I started my hive. Unfortunately or fortunately for me, the only people that I could use were from the same town that the human I had been implanted into came from.' Hermione listened in awe of what she was hearing.

'As you have probably guessed the town is the very same one that sits outside this place. And after about fifty years of building my hive, the people living in this castle decided I was too dangerous to leave be any longer. They had actually been trying to catch me for the past twenty-five years, since I had been killing the town slowly. But seeing this was useless, the people went to war with my kind. In the end, they killed off most of my hive, killing over two hundred Xenomorphs, leaving me and only eight other Xenomorphs alive. They, at this point in the battle, had become too weak to keep up the fight. So they, in a last ditch effort, teleported us to this room. Since this room was already set up, set aside from the rest of the castle, they made sure to seal us into it for the rest of our lives. But they did not know that we can go for eons without food if need be, to live, and so we fell asleep. But thanks to the magic that courses through our bodies, our minds stayed awake and with this we watched the world, learning as we did so.'

"So you are saying even asleep, your minds could move around freely watching to world," wondered Hermione.

'Yes something like that, though we did not know much of what was going on outside this school,' Jade said before continuing with her tale. 'Now the people who had sealed us thought that we might outlast them by many years. So to make sure their seal would never fail, they decided to start a school. It turned out this idea worked, for the seal that held us has never failed. With the students and staff, the magic floating around this place increased greatly, so much so it allowed them to create a set of wards around the school, and increase the power of the seal on this room. As time went on seal never got weakened but only increased in strength until even our acid blood would not work. But they knew there was a big flaw in the seal that held us. If someone from any two of their bloodlines were to ever come here they could open the seal and release us back into the world. So because this risk was too great, they left the school or married apart so no one could release us.'

"Which means Harry is the child of at least two of the Founders," Hermione stated contenting the pieces.

'Yes he is actually the direct descendant of three of them, and the final blood line was indirectly given to him for some reason. Because this the school sees him as its master. This gives him power over the school; anything from being able to make and destroy secret passages, to a mental map of the school, and a light control over the wards. Harry has not yet learned to fully use all of these new powers. Now when Harry showed up and destroyed the seal, I sent a few Xenomorphs out to look around and see if we could leave. We could not, because it seems that even with the seal now gone, the founders of this school had decided to do one last thing to keep us here. They put a second set of powerful wards around this school so strong that it could stop anything from entering or leaving. Right now, though even if Harry were to remove the wards, thanks to his ancestors, we would not leave. Even if we can live thousands of years without food, that does not mean it does not affect us, we are way too weak to live long in the world. And until we regain our full strength we will not be much of a challenge for anyone, unless we can beat them in stealth.'

Hermione at first did not respond at all, thinking over all that had been said. She looked over at the Queen then at Harry the back at the Queen again. "So that is where you came from. If this was ever found out it could have greatly affected this school possibly even closing it."

"Yes that is very true," Harry said nodding, "my four ancestors were smart. If they had let out this secret, there was a chance that the people of this world would leave the school. But there is also a chance they would come here to kill, or worse, control Jade."

'Yes, but I must admit the first doesn't sound nice to me. But now I think we should start with your story Harry,' Jade said waving one of her small arms at Harry.

Harry nodded seeing it was his turn to speak, "Well, I cannot say there is much to tell, but I will tell what I know. Dumbledore, near the end of the last war with the Dark Lord decided, after hearing a prophecy from a seer, to take full control of my life. So once my parents died, he sent me to live with my unnatural relatives. Hoping that I would be humble and not outgoing, only wanting to make friends with the people here that he set up for me. This worked, for the most part, because when I came here the only thing I cared for was finding even one friend, since I had none."

'We are not sure all his plans but for some reason, he wanted Harry to die so the dark lord would die too. How that works we have no idea.' Jade said filling in a few blanks.

Harry nodded, "Yes, well, anyway, everything was going along with his plan until I vanished and found my way here. And, like you, I, at first, thought that Jade and her Xenomorphs would kill me, but instead they took me in and started to teach me. When she learned who my ancestors were, we worked out a deal of sorts. If she helped me be free of Dumbledore, I would help her become free of this place, and possibly help build a small hive. So from that day on, we have been working together, me gathering food for them and the hive training me to be stronger."

Hermione realized what Harry was doing, he was making a deal with the demon to be free of another, "So why did you save me and risk getting caught?"

"Because you were like me, I could tell from the first moment I saw you. It was in your eyes, the feeling of loneliness and fear of not being included into a group. So thanks to the Xenomorphs being on watch we found out about the troll, at first Jade said I should not go. But I went anyway, the reason the Xenomorphs came was because she needed to test and see how strong they still were."

'Yes and I still say you should not have gone, it was reckless,' Jade said with a glare, though it was not every affective, since she had no eyes to glare with.

"It was worth it to me, so shut up. I would rather have a friend than be strong any day." Harry shot back at Jade.

'Yes I get that, now let's get to back to training you and your friend. But first, I think you should get some rest, it is becoming quite late,' Jade said in a tone through their minds that left no arguments.

Harry nodded, "Okay I will show Hermione to her bed then we will get to sleep."

'Okay, and goodnight Harry,' Jade said as Harry led Hermione off to a side passage and into a semi-furnished room. It had two beds made out of the same material that lined the walls as well as two large shelves for things to be stored.

"Thanks again, Harry, for saving me," Hermione said as Harry pulled down some extra blankets and sheets from the shelves.

"Welcome Hermione," he said, smiling as he made up the second bed, "Though I would stay close to me over the next few days until you know your way around here. It is very much like a maze down here and only Jade and I know all the passages."

"Um okay, if I may ask why that is?" Hermione asked, as she sat down on the surprisingly comfy bed.

"Because they are all new passages made during one of my lessons, so I could get to almost any floor or room if need be," Harry stated as he got into his bed, not bothering to get undressed. "Now get some rest, trust me, you will need it tomorrow."

Hermione nodded and laid down, forgetting to take off her robes and clothes after she did. Since the bed seem to form to her perfectly for some odd reason. She fell asleep quickly, her dreams filled with pictures of Xenomorphs fighting weird two legged creatures wearing masks and energy guns.

Jade sensed the two finally fall asleep and smiled to herself. Everything was not going quite to plan as she hoped, but she could always change her plans. Smiling, she started to get to work on the secret project for Harry and his new friend, Hermione. A smirk from on her mental lips as she worked, knowing two more Xenomorphs, instead of one, would be added to her hive once she was free.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione quickly learned, life with the Hive was very different, for one thing, no one was allowed to make a noise while walking, talking, or otherwise. This was because noise could lead them to being caught and if they were caught they were all as good as dead. This included her, and Harry. And last night was okay only because of the fact it was her first night there. So they taught her two things and had her master them first, above all others. The first was to talk with only her mind and the second was to walking correctly. The second she was able to get down for the most part in two weeks letting her walk around without being heard by almost anything, with or without shoes. Though she and Jade debated a little whether different shoes would cause her problems later.

The mind talk took Hermione a while; Harry who had been working on it for over a month now was still not perfect. At first, while Hermione was still not able to communicate with the Hive, she could still talk, but only in whispers. Jade, during this time, would have Harry with her, always trying to open her mind to the Hive. Finally about three weeks after they had started she said her first few words through the Hive mind link. From then on Jade said she was only to speak through the Hive mind, like Harry, until they had both mastered it fully. Even then, it would still take her more than two months to master it.

The second thing that was different was that food was brought to them by House elves that were loyal to the true master of the school. They would bring food, a breakfast and a dinner each day, enough for them and enough to slowly build the eight Xenomorphs and Jade back up to their full strength. This was because the elves could only safely meet them at those times. This meant that Hermione had to get used to less food, but it did not seem to affect her much after a while. Since the food that was given to them was made for their two meals a day diets.

The third thing was now all of her clothes had been taken down to her new room with Harry. This was again done by the elves. She had also found that there was a small shower and bath area in which Harry would wash every day. She found out this area was made at Harry's and Jade's wishes since the Xenomorphs could only really see by their sense of smell, though their body still had some other ways of seeing as well, thanks to sensors in their heads.

The last thing was that all magic they would learn would be wandless magic. At first Hermione was doubtful, because it said only powerful Witches and Wizards could do such things. That was right up until Harry made a stone float around the room. When she asked if he had used his wand, he said that it had been sitting on a bed side cabinet. She still did not believe him, and checked the bedroom only to find his wand was indeed still there. Coming back out into the room she could only ask how he had done it. Jade pointed out that all people did wandless magic, when they were young and summoned things to them or made an object float around. But this was most of the time was seen as accidental magic since they did not know how to quite control it. But wandless magic was the same thing, but with control, rather than letting the magic do what it wanted.

After that Harry and Jade worked with her on wandless magic, this was done by making Hermione find the way to her own magic core. So, like Harry, Jade had sealed Hermione into her own mind letting her wander through it until she found it. And find it she did, and to Hermione, it looked to like a large ball of lightning energy just waiting to be used. Hermione moved forward and touched it, then from there learned the feel of her magic, not long afterwards, Jade pulled Hermione out of her mind, sensing the magic moving about her body with increased ease. Hermione found it was now much easier for her to do spells with her wand, and only a few days later she was doing the wandless levitation charm like Harry. They would often race stones around the main room, much to the annoyance of Jade, who would smash the stones to bits if they flew too close to her.

All of this happened over the time between Halloween and Christmas break. To Hermione and Harry it was going very well. But elsewhere in the school, life was not so good for some people. Dumbledore was working very hard at keeping the fact Hermione had now also vanished from the school, though it was a useless fight. And now with Hermione having disappeared as well the rumor that Harry was gone training, was slowly unwinding. In its place was a rumor forming that Harry was the one that had taken Hermione. And in the week before Christmas break and the students were now wandering the halls in groups as not to be caught or taken as well. Fred and George, who normally made silly jokes about anything, were strangely quiet, working on something that no one knew about. As for the teachers, they would look around the school everywhere they went, in search for Harry and now Hermione as well.

Dumbledore sighed as the head of house meeting came into session. Looking around he noticed everyone was here and spoke up, "Well it is almost the end of the year again. To my knowledge we only have a few matters to deal with."

The four heads of houses nodded as McGonagall spoke, "Yes, we only have a few matters, thankfully, to deal with. The inter-house relations are getting worse again, and we need to do something to stop it. We should have done it a few years ago, but now we must act before we have war starting between the four houses. I am not sure fully as what we should do to stop this from happening. But personally I think we should remove the point system for this year and possibly years to come. I also think we should increase the amount of school based activities where the houses need to work together in order to pass."

Pomona Sprout nodded, "Yes these both sounds like good ideas, and I think an obstacle course might be the right thing to get the houses working together."

Filius Flitwick smiled, "Yes, that is a splendid idea. I can tell there are only a few that cannot work together. But these few have a great deal of power, but if we could get those few to get over their differences, then we can reunite the houses."

"In order for something like that to happen like that to happen we would need some truly powerful problem to arise. And while I am not sure about your houses, mine seems to be set in their ways, at least for right now," Severus Snape said looking around the group. Snape was actually a good teacher most of the time, though he never showed it very often. But if someone actually asked for help he would give it, regardless of the house or year. Every one of the teachers knew he could not stand Harry because of how much he looked like his father. Severus knew he should not hold his anger against the son, but he could not help it at the moment.

Minerva McGonagall sighed in agreement, "Yes I see what you mean Severus, what are your thoughts Albus?"

"I think Severus is right, and I also think he would actually be able to pull it off since he seems to know what we need," Dumbledore said looking at Snape.

"Yes, I could possibly pull it off," Severus said after some thought, "I will use the idea of an obstacle course since it is a good one. Filius, Pomona, would you like to help me on this with the charms and plants that I may need?"

"We can both give you what you need later," Filius said after a look at Sprout, "Now that is out of the way, I think we have a few more matters to discuss."

"Yes of course, but the only other matter besides going over budgets and the very present Chamber of Secrets myth. Is the fact Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are still both missing," Snape said.

"Yes, and I think they are together wherever they are," Flitwick said.

"What makes you say that," asked McGonagall?

"Because Miss Granger was reported to be in that same bathroom the dead troll was in, it is not so hard to believe that Mr. Potter might be behind her disappearance. Though, how he would have killed the troll, I have no idea, but since, if he saved her, it is possible he convinced her to stay and hide with him." Flitwick said, "But that is still only a guess, since we have no clue to Mr. Potter's location. Though we all know he and the Miss Granger are still in the school, thanks to the wards."

Dumbledore nodded the same thoughts had come to him too, "Yes I agree with you, but it puzzles me to no end how he can move about, for around four months, and no one has seen him at all, not even the house elves that live here."

"I would not be so sure of that Headmaster," said a dusty sounding voice. The teachers quickly turned towards the door and saw Professor Cuthbert Binns floating in through it.

"Why do you say that, Cuthbert, and I might say it is nice to see you again outside class," Dumbledore asked and said.

"That is because young Mr. Potter appears to be a child of the Founders," At this, there was a sudden intake of breath from everyone in the room, "though I am not completely sure without blood test, but everything about what has been going on points along those lines."

"What would this allow him to do, Cuthbert?" asked Severus in wonder.

"Well while in this school almost anything. The reason why he can probably hide so well is because all the secret passages were made by an earlier founder's child or by the founders themselves. And if Harry is aware of this ability he could easy hide for years in new passages never needing to touch the true corroders."

"What can Harry do that you know of while he is in this school?" Dumbledore asked straight, out not liking where this was going, that and also not wanting one of Binns' lectures.

"Well from what I have found out, looking through old texts that this school has, I have figured out a small list. He will likely have a mental map of all passages, corridors and other such things. He can make and close passages as he wishes. He can also use the gifts of the founders as he wishes, and lastly he can kick anyone out of here because of those gifts." Binns said in a slightly less teaching voice then he usually had.

"I see, what are these gifts that you speak of," asked Snape?

Binns looked around the room for a little bit before speaking. "They are things left behind by the four Founders for the younger generations, each designed to either help or protect them. Godric's gifts were the school itself, with magical suits of armor as its defenders as well as his sword, though that is lost at the moment. Helga's gift was loyal school elves so that we would never be without some form of help. It is also rumored in the texts there is a spell where the elves live to help increase how long they may live. Rowena's gifts were the library that can self-update, filled with over 500,000 books. As well as the fabled Room of Requirement, a room that can change its form into anything that a person needs. Lastly Salazar, whose gifts were, in many ways, have become legends themselves. The first being the powerful wards that surrounded us and have protected this place for many years. The second one is the rumored Chamber of Secrets with a monster that is said to be the bane of all other monsters.

The room was silent as Binns finished speaking. Binns was right, with full control over the passages and wards alone, Harry had full control of Hogwarts, indeed. Meaning if Harry wanted, he could just toss anyone out, if he so wished. Snape asked what was on everyone's minds then, "So why has he not just had everyone thrown out already, instead of hiding and making new passages?"

"I cannot say for sure. But it might have to do with any of the legends about the different monsters said to hide in this place," Binns said with a slight fear in his voice.

"What is so bad that you fear it Cuthbert," asked Dumbledore sensing the fear.

"I do not fear the legends of what this place might hold, but rather what they could mean if some were true. Like many places ages old each have secrets and legends some true, some false. Hogwarts, as you know well, has one major one that has never disappeared. The Chamber of Secrets," Binns said getting a nod from everyone. He then continued, "Now during my over 500 years working here I have explored much if not all of this castle and read many of the ancient texts this place has. In one text I found I read about a creature to so powerful and dangerous that even the Founders feared its escape."

"How would you know that," asked McGonagall?

"It appears the book I was reading, I later found out, was an actual copy of Salazar's journal kept by his children. It detailed some creatures that were sealed into this castle not many years before it became a school. It said that during the time when the four Founders came to live here, they met an unexpected foe that was slowly killing the nearby town. They tried many years to stop this enemy but it was little use as the creatures were growing in number. It become apparent to them they needed to stop them at once before the creature could spread any farther. So bringing the creatures out into battle they fought to destroy them. They killed over a one hundred fifty at least before they started realizing they were no match for the creatures. So when they were nearly out of magic they used a failsafe and sealed eight of the enemies and their queen within the castle itself." Binns said speaking almost none stop.

"I don't see how that applies to today, unless the enemy they faced was a great deal longer lived then even they thought," Snape said, thinking out loud.

"Yes, that is what they feared, so in order to make sure the creatures never escaped, they started the school. So that the slowly increasing magic in this place would strengthen the seal they had used to hold the creatures back," Binns said.

"But you think that Harry was able to break the seal, right Cuthbert?" Dumbledore said slowly putting together the pieces.

"Yes, if he was the son of even two of the founders he could easily undo the seal that held those creatures," Binns said, nodding.

"So just how terrible was this enemy that even the Founders feared it," McGonagall asked?

"I don't know for sure as Salazar did not give many reasons but what he wrote I will tell you. 'They are vile beasts able to breed by laying their eggs in humans, then letting them hatch out killing their very hosts. With powerful acid for blood able to destroy anything but the strongest enchanted shields they are dangerous to attack, let alone kill. They seem to be able to cast some magical spells and with their black bodies an almost unreal stealth, they can remain undetected until they strike. But sadly, even with these small facts, we were barely able to withstand against the tide that we now face. Then their Queen entered the battle just a few moments ago, the few other mages who were with us went to face off against her. Sadly, they will likely lose as I have sent many curses at her and none have had much affect. We can only wait for the second wave of those creatures to come and attack. I hope we win, else the world is doomed.'"

McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, and Dumbledore all sat silently as Binns finished speaking. Each one of them slowly but fully realizing what could possibly happen. If Harry had found these creatures and was controlling or being controlled, they could be looking the very end of the world as Binns had quoted. But then something came to McGonagall's mind, "I think we are still in good shape at the moment though." Everyone in the room looked at her as if she had lost it. McGonagall seeing these looks spoke up again, "think about it. Even if these creatures lived for over 1000 years they must still be very weak or at least weakened to the point we could probably kill them easily in an all-out fight. If we found them, we could remove the threat and possibly get Harry and Hermione back unharmed without a big problem."

Everyone nodded agreement before as Binns spoke again, "Yes, while that may be a good idea over all but you forget, Harry still, most likely, controls Hogwarts. That and no one has any real clues as to where the creatures might be sealed or if Harry has even met them. Though, due to what happened to the troll, I think it is safe to assume he has met with them," Binns said. After a few minutes seeing as no one was going to speak he left the room.

Everyone was left to their thoughts as Binns left the room seeing that what he said was indeed correct. There was nothing they could truly do without risking the school and the students in it, at least at the moment. So they all quickly decided that they should wait and work on reuniting the houses in the meantime. Each of the teachers silently hoping that however this situation with Harry ended, it ended well for both them and the students.

Dumbledore though was thinking very different thoughts. He was going to make sure once Harry returned that he would join him or be made out to be the next Dark Lord. As for the young Granger girl he realized he would have to do something about her as well, probably some love potions so she would no longer care for Harry at all. He frowned a little at this thought, as he realized that meant he needed to get Weasley family included in his plans now. But on the other side of things he knew that it was needed so the Dark Lord could be finished off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione was now dealing with new problems, Winter break started for the school. It was not because of Jade, Harry, or the other Xenomorphs. Rather it was her parents. Hermione had sent Hedwig to them explaining she was going through a special training program for truly gifted students, not long after she had gone into hiding with Harry. They sent back a reply saying how proud they were of her, and then started talking with her using Harry's owl for letters. As it came around to Christmas break they wanted to see if she would be home for Christmas. Hermione sent back a reply that she would not be able to this time thanks to her training. Her parents seeing that, decided to send a letter to Dumbledore asking why their daughter could not come home for the holidays.

This caught Dumbledore's interest at once when he saw the letter, but instead of sending back a reply he decided it would be better if he visited himself. When he met with them he decided it was best tell them everything that was going on, and because of how he told it. It got the results he could use to his advantage. Hermione parents wanted Hermione to be found at once and returned home. He ended up staying at their house long enough for them to write a letter that he then put a tracking charm on it. Not long later Hedwig was sent out with the letter, though she seemed rather more reluctant than normal to go.

Later that day Hermione noticed Hedwig swoop in with a letter, but before she could touch it Harry grabbed her hand. "Careful, don't touch it," Harry said speaking quietly since they were not using mind talk at the moment, as a gift from Jade during the winter break. "It may have a tracking charm or something on it, opening it with the levitation charm, okay."

"Why do you think that Harry?" Hermione asked. Since her parents could not use magic let alone know how to use a tracking charm.

"It has been too long in between the last one and this one. It is possible that someone might have got hold of it, or even worse, Dumbledore could be involved now," Harry said explaining.

Hermione nodded seeing Harry did have a good reason this time, though she did not like it. And did as he suggested, using both her wand and her wandless magic at the same time she opened up the letter. Then setting it down on one of the few tables she read over it. On it was something Hermione did not expect.

'_Dear Hermione_

_We have been informed by Professor Dumbledore that you have been lying to us about what you are doing and your bad decisions. So we have decided that you are to return home at once. When you get here we will then decide what to do about your schooling. And if you will be allowed to use magic anymore or even keep in contact with this Harry._

_Also because of the amount of things you have lied to us about, we have let Professor Dumbledore have the freedom to do what he must to get you to come back here. We hope that what we have been hearing is not true and that you may return but if so, your life is over._

_Mom and Dad.'_

"What, Dumbledore went to my house and… no," Hermione said in shock let go of her wand causing it to fall to the floor. "Why would they pull me out? They know how much I wanted to go, and now, I don't want to leave any of my friends."

Jade easily picking up on these thoughts spoke up, 'Because Dumbledore is a master manipulator, and he could have had them believing anything. You know this very well. It is the reason, after all, to not let you out of here once Harry brought you back.'

Hermione nodded sadly, feeling like her life at the moment could be ripped from her in an instant. Sighing, Hermione switched to speaking through the hive mind since she felt like crying if she said anything, 'Yeah, I know, but still it feels like he has them thinking I am on the path of being the next Dark Lord or something.' If Hermione had known of all of Jade's plans though she probably would not have said that since it was very close to the truth.

Harry gave Hermione a hug trying to comfort her they slowly left their bedroom and went and sat down by Jade in the main room. Jade sighed through their minds and carefully wrapped her tail around them. After a few moments of this Jade spoke, 'Yes that is indeed what he seems to be doing. I think he is trying to break you two apart somehow.'

"Why would he do something like that because it would only make me fight him more? Would it not be better to leave my friends alone?" wondered Harry quietly.

'No not really, in his case. If he could break you away from her and from my hive he could then set up you up with friends he knows he could either control or control you correctly.' Jade said explain her smaller hands holding both Harry and Hermione in a light hug.

"I will never let that happen you or Hermione. You both mean too much to me," Harry said still holding Hermione.

'Yes I know Harry.' Jade said smiling a little bit showing her teeth a great deal. 'But we have to be careful now, even more so, since Dumbledore is now able to do almost anything to get Hermione out of here.

Hermione nodded understand as she returned Harry's hug. Then she remembered the letter and asked, 'What should I do about the letter, then?'

'Send a reply telling them the truth, all of it, and why you felt it was better that you did not tell them. After all who would want to hear that their daughter was learning from a truly evil creature? As for the letter, destroy it and then check Hedwig for any spells that might have been placed on her.' Jade said getting a nod from Harry and Hermione as they left and did as they were told. Each giggling a little how Jade had described herself a little bit.

Jade smiled as she thought over her plans. Harry and Hermione were coming along nicely. They were slowly learning everything that had been taught to them by Jade and her hive, anything from wandless magic to stealth training. In wandless magic, once they knew what the spell was supposed to do, they could replicate the results with and without wands though it took them a little longer without. They would often spy on classes so they could learn new spells and other such things.

But there was also something else that Jade was carefully working on. While Harry and Hermione slept, she was carefully entering their minds and made some very small, slight changes to their way of thinking. But it was very slow going, since she had to be careful or she risked waking them up and finding her in their minds. This would force her to stop what she was doing, then answer questions she was not really ready to answer just yet, or it could possibly make them distrust her completely. And because this risk and need for slow, tiny changes, she knew that she would not be able to make any noticeable changes in their behavior until the school year was out. The things she had decided to work on were a select few normal human things, like a dislike to raw meat or killing. She could tell that some things like killing would take a lot of time since it was ingrained in at least Hermione and Harry a little bit to never kill.

Jade wanted to make them like the other people and creatures in the hive, but in such a way that they could become the rulers of another hive themselves. This was because every time she went into Harry's mind and Hermione to make the changes, she would find herself being forced into submission if she was not careful, almost as if they were rulers of the hive already! This made her realize after her first few times after entering their minds she was going to be the third in command under Harry and Hermione and not the first like she had originally hoped. This did not bother her much, since she could tell they would possibly lead the hive even better then she could. This all, though, was still a quite a few years into the future and she knew better than almost anyone that a lot can happen in a few years.

While this was all going on, Dumbledore was smiling to himself about a great plan. Thanks to the tracking charm on the letter, he now knew close to where Harry and Hermione were both hiding. The only problem was that the area they were in should be solid stone. Then he remembered what Binns had said before about how Harry could make his own passages throughout the school so it was easy to understand then. This meant that Dumbledore would either have to find a way into these new paths or more likely, blast a hole into a wall to get to one of them that way. So with this in his mind he started his search. He noticed as he left his office that the tracking charms on the letter and the owl stopped working as the gadgets used to track them stopped moving completely. Realizing he had very little time to lose he grabbed both of his wands and set out at once.

First he grabbed a good broom before searching the section of wall where the instruments had shown Harry's owl likely to be entering. But he could not find anything at all, he then tried a spell to reveal the entrance but looking for tunnels behind it, but still he could not find anything. In the end he figured the tunnels were just not there anymore. He then went back inside and started to look around for any new secret passages that were not there before, he found two but they just contained doors and not to any other passages. He kept looking for passages but could not find any at all. He even searched the bathroom Hermione disappeared from but no luck either. There were just not any new or old passages that led where he needed to get to. At this point he decided that only the ghosts would be able to help him at all.

He thought about it for a little bit and decided only Binns would be able to help him since Binns seemed to understand what was going on best. So checking the time he went to speak Binns who had just finished helping some students for that day. Dumbledore entered as the last student left looking around he noticed Binns looking at the black board and decided to speak up. But before he could Binns spoke, "Hello Albus, to what do I owe this meeting?"

Albus, a little surprised at getting found out that soon, spoke quickly, "A little help is all I need, really."

"About Potter and Granger, I take it," Binns said sensing where this was going quickly.

Albus nodded. "Yes, to put it bluntly, I have found the general location of Miss Granger. But as you can probably guess, I cannot get to it by any passages at all. So that means I also probably have found Harry too. And because of this I need your help…"

"…to find way for you to gain access to their location. Or speak to them if that is not possible," Binns finished for Albus.

"Yes that is what I would like," Albus answered simply.

"No, I will not help!" Binns said with a light look of anger on his face.

"I see I thought you would say as such," Albus said no surprise could be found in his voice. "But I must ask why, what could he do to you, a ghost?"

"Simply make me leave the school. If Harry's control over Hogwarts is great enough he can make anyone leave this place that he wants. So even if I found him, I could very well be forced to leave here before I was able to say a word to him. Defeating my reason to go and try and talk to him in the first place." Binns said explaining.

"Ahh, but you forget you could also just find me a way into the passage system and be done with it there." Albus said. He figured since he also had some power over the school and wards as well he might have a chance to defend against the powers that Harry now held.

"I guess I could help, but don't think that you will fare much better than me if you meet with Harry," Binns said thinking before continuing, "But seeing as you will not let this go I will help you in a few days time after Christmas break."

And with that Binns floated out of room and through the wall, not knowing he just barely missing floating into the tunnel that spied in on his classroom. If he had hit it right then he would have met a Xenomorph sitting there listening to them talk. And as Dumbledore turned to leave the room stopped as he heard something that sounded like claws on stone as the Xenomorph left its hiding spot. Dumbledore turned around looking carefully he could not find anything seeming to be out of place. This made him realize maybe the school was indeed not as safe of place to talk anymore. Since the walls could truly have ears now. With this in mind he set to work looking around the room for a passage he was sure was nearby, but like before, his scans found nothing. He did not know the Xenomorph had already left, letting the Queen know, who let Harry know to seal that passage for the time being.

Finally he gave up and left for his office trying to figure out a plan in which Harry could be led or forced back onto the path he needed to be on. But the plan was not as easy to figure out even with Mrs. Weasley's plan as a good base, nothing would work out with the way things were going. But then he realized there was another way to get what needed to be done. If he could somehow make the monster of Hogwarts attack he could do what he needed. Then suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea.

He would find one of these creatures and have it wound, or kill Hermione. Then Dumbledore, being the good light wizard, would kill the creatures and help guide Harry back to the correct path of light by making friends that would comfort him. Then make sure Harry forgot about Hermione for good and not be able to connect the killing or injury back to him, Dumbledore would make sure Harry would get some love potion. To the Weasley's youngest child Ginny and she become the target of his affection. Dumbledore smirked and could not help but let out a cruel chuckle at this, "Oh yes, Harry, once I have control of even one of those creatures you stay with. Then I will indeed prove just how evil they really are and if you don't believe me you will watch your friend die." No one really knew it but this was the day Dumbledore started going from light to dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Christmas day came closer, Harry was getting a little worried. Jade, Hermione and he had noticed some weird things going on throughout the school. First of all was the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, the second was Ron and Dumbledore, the third was the History Teacher and the fourth and final was the Weasley twins.

To most people, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher always seemed a little weird. But to Jade who had watched Professor Quirrel for most of his time at the school could not help but notice some great changes about him. During his first few years of teaching, before he had left to get some field experience, he was an almost normal wizard quite powerful, and smart. But after he had come back, there were a great deal changed about him. Whenever he was around someone he would become very timid and unlike the person he used to be. But when no one was around he would change again becoming much more of the calm, strong person he used to be, but his usual smile was missing. In its place was an evil grin that gave off a coldness that she did not like.

Dumbledore and Ron's family, on the other hand, had Harry and Hermione worried because they were making plans. Harry did not find out about them until one of the Xenomorph set to watch Dumbledore movements let them know that Dumbledore had just met a woman and her daughter down at the entrance hall and was heading up to their office to talk about some private things. Harry and Hermione, which were in the school's normal corridors at the time, with Harry showing Hermione around got the message and ran as fast as they could making it to the office's spy room just in time to listen in on what was going on.

"Why hello Mrs. Weasley it is nice to see that you could come today and you brought your daughter too," Albus said with a smile.

"Cut it Albus, why I am here?" Molly said giving Dumbledore a light glare.

"Fine, as you wish," Dumbledore said as his smile was replaced with a scowl as he spoke again, "In short, the key I need is missing and I need your help once I find it to keep it where it needs to stay."

"So Harry is indeed missing like my son says, that is a big problem," Molly said glaring at Dumbledore.

Ginny hearing this looked at her mom, "What do you mean my Harry is missing."

"Nothing dear, now please quiet down and we will talk later," Molly said smiling at Ginny, before she turned back to Dumbledore. "Explain now."

"As you wish, in short, Harry disappeared a few weeks after getting here and until recently we could not locate him. Then another person, Hermione Granger, a muggle born girl went missing and we felt that it was Harry who did it." Ginny hearing some girl besides her was with Harry glared. Harry was going to be hers just like her mom had said. Dumbledore noticing the glare and had to resist the urge to shake his head or roll his eyes as he continued, "Well, up until recently we had no real idea where they were. Then with some luck and a tracking charm we found Miss Granger. Because of its location I feel that Harry is also with her."

"I see and what do you plan on doing about this?" Molly said thinking over what she was hearing.

"With a little help from one of my teachers, I will locate Harry and Hermione and bring them back into the school. Once that is done then we will take care of Harry, but for that I needed you to come or more correctly Ginny," Dumbledore said.

"What do you need with my daughter Ginny," asked Molly.

"I have brewed a very powerful potion that we can use on Harry, but I need Ginny so I can use it correctly," Dumbledore explained.

"It is a love potion then," Molly said quietly.

"Yes, but don't say it again, I am not overly sure how safe our secret talks are in this school. Harry has the power to make new passages throughout this school. And while I am pretty sure he cannot listen in on anything in here I would rather not risk too much," Dumbledore said with a look that left no argument.

"As you wish, where is the potion so we can bind it to Ginny? Also if I may ask what will happen to this Granger girl," Molly asked.

"I will show it to you in a little bit as it is outside this castle to keep it safe. As for the Granger girl, she will either be killed or sent home with her power sealed and parts of her memory wiped clean. I fear if she was to stay here that she will undo any plan I set up. So do we have a deal then?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we do, and I think we better get going," Mrs. Weasley said. Dumbledore nodded and left with her to show her the potion and to bind it to Ginny. Harry and Hermione waited a few minutes in semi shocked silence before they left as well to report everything back to Jade in person.

The reason they were worried about the History Teacher was because of his recent talk with Dumbledore. And because of this any unneeded passages were closed and shut down meaning the only one open was the one leading to the painting that lead down to the hive. Any others would be opening up for the Xenomorph tracking Dumbledore and the ones used to spy on classes. But still even then Harry was not sure how much longer they could stay hidden, because it wasn't just the Professor Binns tracking them.

Fred and George Weasley on the other hand, it seemed, were on their trail as well, but how they were able to stay on it they had no real clue. It seemed that the twins had found some of Harry's newly made passages. They had been exploring them slowly but never going very deep, before Jade had noticed this. They did not worry much and made sure that the passages they used did not have any links back to the hive though, at least until Binns started looking then Harry basically sealed them all up as needed. But Harry could not figure out how the twins had found the passages to begin with or even how they had been able to access them. Also Harry was not sure why it is but he felt that if the twins did find them it could spell trouble for everyone depending on how it went.

Harry smiled as he woke up Christmas morning, and looked around smiling. Even though he figured he was not going to get any presents, he was with his friends. But as he got up he noticed bundle at the end of his bed. Getting up he went over and looked at it before carefully pushed some magic into it to test it for any touch activation spells or charms. Finding none he carefully touched the bundle once before he opened it up wondering what it was.

Hermione was waking up as Harry opened finished opening what looked like to her to be a gift. "Morning Harry, what is that you have there?"

"Morning Hermione, and I'm not sure, when I woke up it was at the end of my bed. I tested it for magic and from what I can tell I couldn't find any," Harry said as he held up the cloth bundle letting it unfold in front of them. It was a cloak about seven feet tall and seven feet wide with a large hood on one side, it was also colored weirdly and seemed to change color as it moved blending in a little bit with what was behind it.

Hermione looked at it carefully but could not figure out what it was, "I have no clue what it is, do you?"

Harry shook his head before he wrapped the cloak around himself except for his head, causing his entire body to vanish from sight. "What in the world… MY BODY'S GONE!"

"Wait, I know what that is," Hermione said coming over and looking at Harry or the lack there of, "That is an invisibility cloak. But who would send it to you? They are very rare and very expensive after all."

Harry shook his head, "I have no clue, and there was no note or anything. But maybe who ever sent it wanted to remain unknown for now, either that or they were forced to give it to me."

Hermione nodded, "Or it could be both." She got out of bed before looking around to see if anything had come for her. She only found a card on the bed side shelves addressed to her, carefully opening it up with magic she read it. It was from her mom and dad hoping even while she was not listening to them she was well and safe. Hermione smiled and sighed a little noticing there was no magic on this card at all. After that she looked over at Hedwig who was asleep at the head of her bed. Hermione then looked at Harry and smiled, it had not been her best Christmas ever but it was not worst either. She had a new friends and people, well aliens, who liked her and that more than made up for the lack of gifts.

After that Harry and Hermione went out into the main chamber to find Jade and the other Xenomorphs sleeping lightly. They sat down at a small table that had been set up by the House elves of the castle. Seeing as there was no food at hand they started talking over their plans for the day speaking in whispers so as to not wake anyone else. As they talked two house elves showed up with their food, and the food for Jade and her hive. The smell of the raw meat caused the eight Xenomorphs to wake up and start to eat a little bit while Jade woke up as well and stretched a little bit. Jade had been very tired lately, since she had been working on Harry's and Hermione's minds. While this work was not physically, tiring it was very mentally straining, making it so she would need naps throughout the day to stay fully rested. She looked around the room carefully and noticed breakfast was there. Then shifting how she was laying she started eating. As she ate with her second, hidden mouth she started talking with Harry and Hermione through the hive mind.

'Good morning you two,' she said as she ate.

'Morning Jade,' answered back Harry and Hermione at the same time still eating also using the mind link.

'So did you get anything this morning,' she asked though pretty sure the answer was no.

'Actually yes we both did,' said Harry causing Jade to stop eating and actually looked at Hermione then closely at Harry. Though how she did it without eyes was still anyone's guess.

'Really what did you get?' asked Jade in wonderment.

'Harry got a cloak of invisibility and I got a letter from my mom and dad,' Hermione answered.

'The letter I can understand but not the cloak, could you bring it here for a moment Harry,' Jade said remembering something that happened a while back. Harry nodded and brought out the cloak and walked over to her so she could sense it smell better, and once she got it she burst out laughing causing her whole body to shake. 'I will give your dad this, Harry, he is one smart person.'

"What do you mean?" asked Harry in shock and wonder.

'That is your dad's cloak, but it has been with Dumbledore for these last few years,' Jade answered still laughing more.

"How does that make Harry's dad smart? If anything that is a bad thing," Hermione said looking at the cloak with worry.

'Hardly, I was watching over that meeting when it happened. Your dad said Dumbledore could look over the cloak if he wanted. But he made Dumbledore swear a magical oath to return it without any charms or anything on to him or you should he die before it was returned,' Jade said, giggling so hard it could easy be heard of the hive mind, causing all the Xenomorphs to look at her weirdly. It was after all the first time any of them had ever heard their Queen giggle, and for a creature like her meant for death and destruction on top her large size one would not think her giggles would sound so much like a young child's.

It took a few moments for Jade to calm down before Harry asked something, "So is there anything really special about this cloak?"

'Nothing I know of, though from what I heard Dumbledore muttering to himself once, I might be wrong. He seemed to think it was one of the three great items that if brought together could let you almost control death itself. That cloak, a wand of great power, and a stone with the power to bring people back to life are said to be made by Death himself. Though whether you believe that or not is up to you.' Harry and Hermione looked at Jade then each other and nodded. What Jade was saying was sure possible though it was indeed a bit outlandish, but then again she was from a planet light years away from here. So they decided just to store that bit of information until later. Jade then spoke again, 'So what do you plan on doing today?'

Harry thought for a few seconds then smiled with an almost evil grin, "I think it is time we meet up with the Weasley twins and see what we should do about them."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fred and George Weasley were having a lot of fun Christmas afternoon. For some reason there was about ten new passages showing on the map. This was weird, since lately, nearly all the passages, even some ones where they had only just explored had vanished. The map they had was a map the seemed to show everyone and everything in Hogwarts including all of its secret passages. The only guess they could find as to why it was always correct was that it was possibly hooked to the very wards used to protect the castle. They had figured out how to use the map near the end of last year and had been using it nonstop since then. They soon could use all the passages and secret ones without even needing to think about it at all. But for some reason that had all changed this year.

When they had gotten back at first everything was going along just fine. Then about a month after the year had gotten going new passages had started showing up everywhere. This was weird and what was weirder was that a few days after winter break started, they had gotten a letter from their mom. On it was written that if they saw Harry Potter or the girl, Hermione Granger, they were to let Dumbledore know at once.

But they could not understand the reason behind this at all. They had already been trying to do this anyway since Harry seemed to know the passages even better than they did, and they wanted to talk to him about it. For some reason though every time this happened the passages between them and Harry and Hermione Granger seemed to close in seconds. In fact all the passages new or otherwise except for the main corridors had disappeared not a day after break had started. Well at least until Christmas afternoon when Fred had looked at the map and saw ten new passages had formed. Each one of them starting on a different floor but leading all to the same place on the second floor. Fred found his brother at once and showed him the new passages.

After lunch they went to the nearest one which was actually hidden behind the house-point hourglasses on the first floor. They quickly checked for anyone around them and on the map too before they entered into the secret passage and followed it. They looked down the map as they walked and noticed all the other passages were now gone except the one they were in for some reason. That meant the only way out was the end of this passage or the way they came in. Or at least that is what they thought until they noticed the passage slowly closing behind them at a steady rate.

As they got within a few feet of the exit to the passage, they noticed that two people were waiting for them. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stood watching and waiting as Twins stopped in front of them. A small ball of light seemed to float around them and behind them some creature stood hidden a little in the shadow making it hard to make out.

"Hello Fred and George it is nice to see you decided to visit," Harry said smiling at them.

"Yes it is nice indeed. But before we go anywhere, one question, you have to tell us how you found this passage and got in. Or for that matter, have been tracking me and Harry?" Hermione asked.

Fred and George looked at each other before Fred shrugged and spoke up feeling this was not good place or time to joke around. After all, they had been lured into here without them having any idea. So who knew what else Harry or Hermione could do? "We have a map that can show every passage, the way into it, and everyone in this school. We noticed about a month after we got back all these new passages forming. Then we noticed you and decided to find out how you knew about them and better yet, could get around with them perfectly. Then a few days ago we got a letter from our mom saying if we saw you to let Dumbledore know at once."

"Ahh, may we see this map?" Harry asked looking from one twin to the next.

George pulled the map out of his pocket and showed it to them before he pulled out his wand only to stop as he felt something against his neck. He heard Fred gasped at seeing whatever was holding the thing against his neck as Hermione spoke, "Please put your wand away, we have very few we can trust and we do not trust either of you."

George spoke this time, "Okay I will put away my wand but you will have to use your wand then, to activate the map."

Harry nodded as the thing moved away from George's neck letting him see it semi well for the first time and the sharp looking tail blade it had as he put away his wand. George then opened the map up somewhat so it looked like a pamphlet. "This is called the Marauder's Map written a while back, in order to activate it one must put their wand tip in the center and say the incantation."

Hermione carefully took the paper from Fred and looked over it carefully, "What is the incantation?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

"That is original, all right," Harry said before pulling out his own wand and put it on the paper before saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

At once ink seemed to move out over the paper from where Harry's wand touched the paper slowly forming into words that read.

'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief- Makers

Are proud to Present

The Marauder's Map'

Harry looked over it sensing something familiar about those names, but he knew that he had never seen them before in his life. Shaking that thought from his mind he opened the map and slowly looked it over taking in every detail. He noticed it showed people, rooms, and passages, but then he noticed a few thing it did not show. The first and foremost was that the Hive room where Jade was hiding, and he also noticed that none of the Xenomorphs from the hive were showing either.

"Well it seems we can trust you a little bit after all," Hermione looking over it carefully as well, noticing that they were the only four of them on the map in their current location.

"Yes you can. We don't do anything or tell anyone anything without a good reason. And though our mom said to report you we saw no reason at all to report you. After all you seemed to know the passages better than us and you did not seem to be a threat. Also if you look at it from our point of view, this is the best prank ever," George said.

"Prank?!" Harry said looking at the twins in shock.

"Well this is no prank we are playing. At least not until we know Harry is safe from being controlled," Hermione said glaring lightly at the twins.

Both of the twins stared at Harry in shock as Fred asked, "Wait what do you mean controlled?"

"Just how it sounds, someone wants to make sure my life goes how they want it," Harry said rolling his eyes a little.

"Why would someone try and control you?" George then asked.

"Well considering my titles alone, most families would gain a lot, though in this case the person trying to control me seems to have something else planned." Harry said as he considered if he should explain fully what was going on to the twins. He knew he could semi trust the twins since they had not given Hermione and him away, even after being told to do so by their mother. But the reason they did not turn them in were not solid reasons. In the end he remembered what they said before; they would not turn someone in without a good reason so at least, for now, he could trust them.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, feeling Harry's confusion a little through the Hive mind.

"Yes I am fine. And I guess I will tell you both most of it since you have not told anyone about us, or about the passages I have been making. But you better remember there are still other things that I will not reveal just yet." Harry said before explaining about Dumbledore and his known plans and the plans Dumbledore had recently been coming up with their own mother. As Hermione noticed the Xenomorph watching them left not long after Harry had begun his explanation. Once Harry was explaining everything he waited a few moments for both Fred and George to think everything through.

"Gred, it sure seems that we found ourselves in a mess I might say," George said only a few seconds later.

"Quite so, my dear brother Forge," Fred said nodding in agreement.

"So what do you think we should do dear brother," asked George with fake wonder in his voice.

"Same thing as always, make mischief, or blow up toilet seats," Fred said hiding a light smirk.

"Sounds like a plan dear brother of mine," George said finishing out their back and forth banter.

"Alright we're in," Fred and George said at the same time. This shocked Harry and Hermione to their core as they stared at the twins a little in shock at them agreeing almost fully to help them.

"Why are you helping us just like that? For all you know Dumbledore might be right and I need to be controlled," Harry could not help but ask in wonder.

"If that was true then you would have killed or dealt with us both already. You know what the map is and how to use it, so really we are of no further use at the moment. Plus we are more of a risk to leave alone since we know how to access your passages for the most part and where to find them. Plus if you wanted us dead I am sure that creature that was with you could have done it in a second." Fred said explaining the risk they really posed to Harry and Hermione.

"Also if what you say is true then both Mom and Dumbledore need to be stopped. We have always thought he was a little off his rocker, but this proves it a little too well since he seems to be willing to possibly kill if need be. Lastly what our mom is planning is illegal in every sense and needs to be stopped at once. Hopefully without shaming our family name, that and we want to make sure Ginny is out, safe from any fallout as much as possible." George said explaining their reason for helping.

"Okay that makes sense, and thanks for helping," Harry said with a small smile as he handed the map back over to Fred.

"You're welcome, but why are you handing the map back over?" wondered George a little bit.

"That is one of the few secrets about me that I would rather not have known outside those that I can trust. In short I can make or seal the secret passages as I want and or need, meaning also I have a perfect mental map of the school in my head. And while I don't know where everyone is located that is not a big deal if you know how to hide or if I just don't want to use the main corridors." Harry said explaining quickly and simply.

"Truly a skill that I am sure you use a lot. If I may ask can we learn any of those other secrets," asked Fred wondering?

Harry and Hermione fell quiet for a few seconds, as Fred and George notice their face seeming to change moods as if they were talking to someone in their minds. But before long Hermione nodded and spoke to them, "Yes if you can find a seventh year that would be willing to help us and someone we can trust fully. Then we will tell you everything. But it must be a seventh year and there must be no questions of trust at all or else part of our new plans would be useless."

"Okay, so if we find this someone. Where would we meet you and when," asked George?

"Wait for us at the end of this corridor on the second floor," Harry said taking the map for a second and pointing out the location on it. "We will meet you there tomorrow to hear your friends' decision and if or when we will meet them."

"Okay. I already have someone in mind I am sure would love to help. Since her life is not as easy as she would like people to believe. We will ask her and get back tonight with her answer," Fred said.

"Okay we will be waiting," Harry said before nodding at Hermione and left quickly through the passage's only exit.

Fred and George could not help but wonder a little what they were getting into. On one side you had the proclaimed 'Leader of Light' and on the other you had the 'Boy Who Lived'. Deciding to worry about it more later on, they left the passage they were in finding them near to passage Harry had pointed out on the map. As they entered into the main corridor on the second floor they noticed both Harry and Hermione were gone even from the map when they pulled it out to look for their seventh year friend. They looked it over and found their friend quickly enough, sitting outside in the courtyard outside the entrance hall.

They quickly left, not noticing a ripple in the air formed when Harry removed his new cloak that had been hiding both Hermione and him. Harry then smiled and led the way down to the corridor to the painting which he quickly opened. They then quickly headed down the stairs to Jade's hive smiling happily as they did so.

Fred and George quickly made their way over to their friend. She was sitting just inside the courtyard roof watching it snow. She looked at up at them as they came closer and spoke, "Hello Gred, Forge, what bring you both to see me today?"

"Nothing like normal," answered Fred.

"Or more correctly something bigger and more dangerous then we have ever done before or possibly will ever do again. Short of a full war of course, though we are still going fully against our mom! And Dumbledore, so it might as well be war," George said.

The seventh year could not help but giggle at the way her friends put it. "Oh I like the sound of this already."

"We are glad Tonks because here is the kicker," Fred said with a smirk at their friend, "We will be helping Harry Potter."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jade could not help but sigh at what she saw before her both in annoyance and happiness. The plan Harry and Hermione had come up with worked like they had wanted and thankfully all the risks and problems were avoided. But Jade knew some of the risks were not completely over just yet. She still had yet to meet with Fred, George, and their friend Tonks. Depending on that meeting she could then decide on possible better plans for the future.

The twins she could very easy guess that they would either run right away or stay. And depending on that she knew whether it was to the end or not. If they ran away and they could reveal a great deal of things that could cause everyone a lot of problems and not just her and her hive. She could easily tell that they were the kind of people where pranks were a norm from their few years here. And seem to be willing to do just about anything for a good laugh as long as it did not hurt anyone too much. Also from what Harry had glimpsed, thanks to his very limited form of mind reading, some of their ideas that had for the future were truly amazing.

Tonks on the other hand was a true wild card. Jade had seen her before in her many wanderings while asleep. Tonks had the power to change her form at will, letting her body change at will. She had limits but they were rather small, since she could not become an animal, and her size change over all could not be more than twice or half her current size. She did not also like becoming male because to her it just felt way too weird the one time she had tried. She could also not change her clothes shape but that was not a big deal since a simple spell could fix that in a second. Tonks as a person was rather lonely, thanks to her powers, most people wanted to be her friend or boyfriend or possible girl friend because of them. And in the end she had pushed off a lot of people because of the risk of being used. So in the end Tonks was not as likely to run off if she realized that Harry would want to be her friend and same with Hermione and not for her skills either. Though that did not mean Jade would not love to use them if need be.

She looked down at Harry and Hermione, 'Well it seems that everything went like you planned, thankfully. Now I must ask what the next step is.'

"We will have to meet Tonks and the Weasley twins again soon. After that we would take them down here to meet you,' Harry said explaining simply.

'And if something goes wrong are you willing to deal with the possible results?' asked Jade.

"What would those be?" asked Hermione, having a bad feeling about this.

'Depending on how bad the meeting went we could then be left with very few options left to us. Those being anything from their death, brain washing them, or removing their memories of what happened, but that is the worst that could happen' Jade said explaining slowly.

Hermione was a little shocked but understood why Jade said those things, though some of them worried her. Harry on the other hand had already guessed as much having been around Jade a little while longer. Since those had been the same possibilities if the meeting with Hermione and Jade went wrong. Harry then realized he had forgotten about the brain washing thing and more he thought about it the more he felt he needed to ask about it.

"Jade, I had forgotten your kind could do that. How is that possible for someone not connected to the hive mind though?" Harry asked, wondering.

'It is a form of mind reading like I taught you, but instead of just reading a person thoughts you insert some of your own by projecting your thoughts into another person's mind and hold them in there. Changing their thought processes slowly and depending on how it is done it could be very painful or not even known to the person.' Jade said explaining. Carefully hiding the fact of the brainwashing she was doing to them, but on a much smaller scale.

"Could you do it to us?" asked Hermione in wonder.

'Yes it is possible, but it is harder and easier in a ways.' Jade said in a simple teaching tone.

"How can it be both?" wondered Harry.

'Well that is because how the mind works. For those that are outside the hive mind connections, they will slowly build shields around their mind that can keep people out. But this has a weakness since if the person should have those shields bypassed in any way, then the person trying to gain access can look through everything without further risk. This is easy for us connected to the Hive mind to beat as we have the power to bash the shield to pieces in seconds thanks to all our minds attacking only one person's mental shields. Having no effect on us over all because of the power we have.' Jade explain the first then the second part, 'but for those that are connected to the hive mind we cannot build shield since it would block out those we need to talk to in the hive. So instead to keep people out of our mind we build strong inside defense which if anyone were to answer unless they had a strong will could be crushed by. The down side to this compared to mind shields, is that in a mental fight it becomes very draining on the person who is having their mind attacked. This means in order to affect the mind of someone in the hive we have to actually enter into a person's mind and change things rather than just sending a thought into them.'

Harry nodded, while an alarm was going off in his head but he could not figure out why. Hermione could sense Harry's mind yelling at him something was wrong, but unlike him, she could guess what it was. Looking at Jade carefully she made her question. "Jade you seem to know a lot on this, but I must ask have you done anything or tried anything with us?"

Harry looked at Hermione in shock as he as he would never think Jade would try something like that. Jade did not answer right away knowing she was caught giving proof to both Harry and Hermione she was doing something. Harry at this point could not help but ask, "What have you done to our minds Jade?"

'Well before you get mad at me please listen, I was not doing anything to control your promise and swear on the little magic I have. The changes I was making were to your basic behavior set helping you become better connected to the Hive mind. As well as making it so some things that would hold you back in being with the hive. Like a greater liking for raw meat and less affected by killing things, and hopefully able to take over this hive or start a new one later on,' Jade said explaining.

"Why those things?" asked Hermione.

'Because killing is something that my kind does to survive in any place we have been besides my home planet. As for the meat, it is because the meat raw is better for you once you get older,' Jade said explain hoping this was going well.

Harry nodded along with Hermione in semi understanding. Harry then asked, "Why would we take over this hive, instead of staying here with your hive," asked Harry in wonder, kind of glad that he sensed no lie in Jade's words.

'You minds are very strong and when I went to make the changes your minds would often attack me. Even while sleeping I was nearly beaten into your servant. If I tried the same thing while awake you would most likely be able to repel my attack and make me become your servant if you wanted to. It is something that truly shocked me seeing minds as strong as yours,' Jade said.

Hermione said not quite believing Jade but having no reason to not believe her either, "and the reason you did not tell us about this is?"

'Simply trust reasons,' Jade said, 'To be honest I have found myself liking you, thinking you are members of my Hive.'

"And you were worried we would have left if we found out," Harry stated.

'Yes, after all, even if it was not controlling you, it is still something most dislike or even hate having happen to them. As it is I am sure your trust in me has been decreased a great deal.'

"We have to trust you in a way; your kind could kill us in a second. Plus you have kept us safe and taught us a great many things. Also with the exception of this thing, you have been very trustworthy. Also you have…" but whatever Harry was going to say remained unheard as a Ghost floated through the through the door nearest the exit by Hermione.

It was Professor Binns. He had floated out of one of the hallways and behind him came a sound as something exploded with great force. Harry, not wanting to find out what it was, twitted the magic controlling the passages as fast and best he could sealing all but a few which had people in them and the ones directly into the Hive Chamber. Binns, on the other hand, shook his head he knew this would happen the moment Dumbledore asked him to help at all. He turned to leave the room only to have eight creatures, six spells, and what looked to be a blade pass through him in rapid succession. He turned to look at the creatures in the room with mild curiosity, interested leaving as fast as he could. Hoping Harry and Hermione would not recognize him but this time what he wanted was not meant to be.

"Professor Binns! What a nice surprise to see you here!" Hermione said looking at the ghost teacher curiously.

"Um, yes, it is nice to see you all," Binns said adopting his dull and boring teaching voice. Hoping against hope that they did not realize why he was here.

"Professor, if we may be so bold as to ask, but what are you doing down here in this place?" asked Harry.

"Well I was looking around like normal for new things," Binns said trying to hide the truth.

"Fine then what was that blasting sound we just heard?" asked Harry.

"I would not know," answered Binns simply. In reality he did know, because he had located a passage into this place and Dumbledore somehow convinced him to lead. The blasting sound was probably because Dumbledore was still trying to find a way around the closest sealed passage.

Harry, Hermione, and Jade were pretty certain that Binns was lying but they could not be completely sure. Part of this is they all knew what Professor Binns classes were like, but they also knew that he also did things very well when he wanted to. The other problem was that since he was dead that meant there was no way to truly read his mind since there was no brain to read.

It was Jade that decided to call him on it, 'Ghost, tell us the truth or we shall remove you from this school!'

How Jade's words were able to be heard by Binns, no one knew, but he replied after some worry passed through his eyes, "Okay, if you say so. Yes I do know what that sound is most likely. It is Dumbledore most likely trying to follow me. Though to be honest I was only asked to find a way in, he was the one that somehow got me to lead the way."

"So you were going bring to him here then," Harry demanded!

"No, I would never do that! While yes, I did lead the way, it was not something I wanted to do. As for why I did it. It was either I find one or have him blast half of the walls in the school apart looking for you. I knew coming here would be useless for him in the end since he does not seem to understand the power you hold." Binns said letting his voice change to that of a more normal person.

'What do you mean,' asked Jade.

"Surely you of all people… things… creatures would know," Binns said, "After all Harry is using his powers to block Dumbledore's entry into this place."

'Very true, now tell me why we should let you stay in this school?' asked Jade. Knowing they could work out something then maybe they would have one possible less problem to deal with for a little bit.

"Well seeing as Dumbledore wants me to find you and talk to you. We could say I ended up spying on you in a stroke of sheer luck. Then Dumbledore could ask me things and I could answer them, though I would have to be here so I can make them seem true enough." Binns said thinking quickly, "but if possible I would like to ask one thing."

"That is a good idea and yes you can ask one question," Hermione said.

"Why have you just not removed Dumbledore from this school and made sure a Headmaster that would help you got elected?" asked Binns in wonder.

"Well for a few reasons. I have the power now to remove him from the school but since Dumbledore is still the Headmaster. If he wished he could enter the school again without many problems other than not being able to use the secret passages. Also if I threw him out and tried that plan I would risk having to come out and Jade's hive being found." Harry said explaining simply enough.

"I see those are problems indeed. What if someone was not the headmaster could they get in," asked Binns but this time it was more to himself than to anyone else.

"No unless they are a ghost and even then it would still be hard as they would have to fight the wards to get back into the school," Harry explained again remembering what Jade had taught him.

"I see. If I may ask after a time if I prove my worth, can I maybe study this chamber as well as what you can do Harry?" Binns asked wondering.

'That is something we will discuss later. But for now we need you to stop Dumbledore and have him retreat in a reasonable manner,' Jade looking in general where the explosions were taking place.

Binns nodded and floated back off the way he had entered from. Harry looked at Jade, then the eight Xenomorphs, then Hermione before saying something. "Well at least something is going right for us."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Harry slowly led Tonks, Fred, and George down the halls. It was a week after school was back in session and it was time for the Twins and Tonks to meet Jade. Harry had met them not far outside the Entrance Hall before he quickly led them down off into a secret passages which he used to lead to the hive entrance on the second floor. He stopped in front of the large picture of the Xenomorph before turning to the three following him.

Tonks looked at Harry a little bit before speaking, "Why are we here?"

"For a few reasons, Hermione, Jade, and I as you know have some very powerful people after us. So I would like you to hand over your wands for safety reasons," Harry said hold out his hand waiting.

"Why should hand them over, it is not that they are much of a risk? At least not with your body guards," Asked Fred, knowing full well the creatures helping Harry could kill all of them in seconds.

"True, but it is something that I must ask since even if you are not a true risk, if someone else were to have done something to you then it is a risk." Harry said looking at each one of them in turn before speaking again, "Also if it makes you feel better, I do not have my wand on me either."

Tonks was quiet for a few seconds before speaking, "You do have a good reason seeing as what Fred and George have told me. And no, it does not make me feel any better. But seeing as I will not get anywhere I guess I can put my trust in you this time."

Fred and George seeing the sense in her words handed over their wands followed by Tonks. Harry carefully taking them and putting them in a bag nodded and smiled, "Thanks, I am glad you trust my friends and me. Now please don't jump too much at what happens next."

In spite of Harry's warning they all still jumped a little bit in shock. As the magic hit and passed right through them without affecting anything, or so they thought. On Fred and George though they noticed that part of their uniforms were glowing. It was the Gryffindor patch that their mom had made for him this year. At once it detached itself from the uniform and flew into Harry's hand. Harry carefully looked over both of them over before nodding and tossing both patches back making them reattach to the uniform again.

"Okay you we can precede now," Harry said before touching the painting on its tail blade causing it to swing open.

"Wait, what was that about?" asked Fred and George in wonder.

"It was a pulse of magic that can detect enchanted items. I took your patches to see what kind of spell was being used on it," Harry said explaining.

"Okay, so what did it have on it?" asked Fred.

"A charm to keep it and your clothes clean, from what I could tell anyway," Harry said as he led the way down the large spiral staircase.

"But how can you do magic?" Tonks asked, adjusting her eyes a little bit to the light.

"Jade, who you will be meeting with, is the one that taught me this and a few other things," Harry said with a smirk.

They quickly fell silent after this as they reached the end of the stairs. Into the entrance of the hive it grew lighter in the large chamber. Fred, George, and Tonks looked around in a bit of awe at the room as they walked down it until they reached the closed door to the Hive itself. Harry giggled to himself as he noticed the stunned faces of the three at the figures craved on the door. Then raising his hand like he had done the first time he had entered here he made the door open. Without a sound it swung inward much to the shock and awe of Tonks, and the twins. Then without a word they entered the Hive itself lit by the crystal pillars. The light was less than what it normal was but as they moved to the place where Jade normally sat the light level increased letting the twins and Tonks see perfectly clearly. What Fred, George, and Tonks saw was something that could have only come from another planet it. They noticed it was like the creature on the painting and large door, but a great deal bigger and stronger.

Harry could not help but smirk seeing their reactions as they looked at Jade, queen of the Hive, for the first time. Hermione walked out from there sleeping area as the eight hive Xenomorphs crawled out of their sleeping spots. As Hermione and the Xenomorphs stopped around the group Harry spoke, "Fred, George, and Tonks welcome to the Xenomorph hive, led by Queen Jade."

It took them all of a second before each of them fainted in shock. When they had first heard of Jade they had at first thought she was a human, or at the very least a magical creature. They did not think she would be this large of a nightmare causing alien creature. It then took Harry, Hermione, and the Xenomorphs all of three seconds before they burst out laughing at the three now fainted people. Jade was glaring lightly at everyone, since the laughter was caused by her fearful looks. Jade then had them moved out of the room until they could wake up. Harry and Hermione after moving then waited a few minutes before noticing they were starting to wake up.

"Oh is going on I could have sworn that I just dreamed that I had met an alien that was named Jade," said Tonks getting a nod from the twins, but a light giggle from Hermione and Harry.

"Well sorry to change that line of thinking, but you did meet an alien and her name is Jade," Hermione said with laughter in her eyes.

"That… is a lot to take in," Tonks said speaking again for three of them that had fainted.

"Yes, it may be, but either way, you must get up as we cannot keep Jade waiting too long," Harry said.

"Agreed," said George as they all got back up and slowly walked back out into the room.

'Welcome all,' said Jade who was having Harry speak on her behalf once everyone was there again. 'It is nice to finally meet you.'

"It is nice to meet you as well," Tonks said having decided to be the speaker for the three of them beforehand.

'I must say before we continue I am sorry about a few things. One is making you faint at seeing who I really was, and the other is for speaking only through Harry.' Jade said.

"Those are both okay things, and Harry warned us the normal way of speaking to you would not be possible for us. I would like to ask why since it seems Harry can talk with you just fine, though I am not sure how?" Tonks asked.

'It is because we speak through a set of mind links, and while I could project my thoughts to you. They would be fuzzy and barely understandable to you at the moment. This is because as a person gets older they build the bare basics of mind shields, so while Harry and Hermione can hear me without a problem. You would likely not be able to hear me without some work, though the Fred and George would likely still be able to mostly understand me,' Jade said explaining.

"That makes sense. If I may ask, why did you want to meet with us personally rather than just through Harry and Hermione?" asked Tonks, now getting to the point of being asked here.

'That is simple really; I needed you to meet with me so you knew Harry and Hermione were not as crazy as some might want you to believe. It also gives us a chance to start working with you on some plans that we cannot risk getting out in the open just yet,' Jade said explaining.

"I see so, what is it that you want then?" asked Tonks.

'A few things really, all of which we cannot get by ourselves or things that if we did could expose us too soon to the world. One we would ask of you Tonks is to have someone watching Ministry of Magic. I know you are looking into becoming an Auror. And if you help us this would give us ears on the inside so if we know if someone besides old Dumbledore is coming after us. In return if you work with us we could help you with your training. Fred and George, we would need your help to keep Dumbledore off our backs when our other help is unable to. In short causing big enough pranks to draw the Headmaster away from places in this school we might be working on something. In return we would offer the help to better carry out these pranks,' Jade said knowing that her knowledge could only possible be rivaled by Merlin, since each and every spell and potion known today at one time was taught at this school except the most ancient of magic that was almost useless anyway because of the power needed.

"That deal is tempting alright. I would not be surprised if what you said is true that we could have skills some pros of our world could not even teach us. But what you are asking for is for us to betray out own world, country, and people," Tonks said simply but with a good point.

'Yes I can teach you that well. Also you would not betray a lot of people. The only reason for these actions so that Harry, Hermione, and my Hive remain safe,' Jade said explaining, 'And since you're not actually doing anything just keeping any eye out for anyone trying to attack us, you're not really betraying anyone since you're not the one doing actual fighting.'

"I can go with that for now. But I must ask what is this training you will be giving us?" asked Tonks.

'To each of you we will give you training in Potions, Mind Arts, Combat, Spell Combat, Enchanting, Wandless magic, and Stealth skills.' Jade said drawing out the basic list.

'I see, you know how to make a good bargain. And I am willing to agree to these terms," Tonks said before getting a nod from Fred and George as well, "And so do my companions. So if I may ask is there anything you need at the moment?"

'Nothing at the moment from you, just keep your ears and eye open for anything that might harm my Hive,' Jade said after a few moments of thinking.

"Well can and will do that, I am glad to have to come to this agreement with you," Tonks said as Fred and George nodded in agreement.

'I agree, also I pray for your sakes that no one betrays our cause,' Jade said with a slight venom and warning that carried very well into Harry's own words.

"I am sure no one will let this happen, at least not of our own free will." Tonks said noticing the tail blade on the Xenomorphs again.

'That is very good, I am glad I would very much hate to kill any of you.' Jade said looking at them carefully. 'Now I must ask you stay with me for tonight while we work on your mental defenses and a few other things. Since with Dumbledore…'

But Jade did not finish her speaking causing everyone to look at her weirdly, even Harry who was closely linked with her at the moment. She remained quiet for a few minutes, until finally Harry spoke, "Jade are you still there?"

It took another minute still before Jade replied, 'Yes I am still here, something has happened that could very well change the course of some of our plans.'

"What is that," Hermione asked after Harry told everyone what Jade had said?

'I am not completely sure. I need Fred to look at his map and tell me who is entering into Entrance Hall at this moment besides Dumbledore,' Jade said, quickly having Harry relay her word at once.

"Sure," Fred said pulling out the map. Hermione activated it as before Fred opened it revealing the Entrance Hall section. Fred than spoke in slight shock, "Harry it seems you there is some more people in your family still alive. The name here says, Aeria Potter. Is she a possible aunt or something?"

'No she is not, her magic feels too much like Harry to be an aunt,' Jade said speaking through Hermione this time, 'I think this person is your twin sister Harry.'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aeria Potter was many things but currently happy was not one of them. Over the last few months since early October she had found out a great many things that had been hidden from her for most of her life. It had all started when she had been on a trip with the orphanage she had lived at. They had been going to see the city part of London seeing more than they normally did living on the outskirts. Now as they walked around they came across a pub. Now for any city this was quite common and even more so in some countries than others. But for some reason this pub was calling out to her so strongly she had to enter it. Noticing everyone else with her looking at the other stores around them she slipped in.

Upon entered she was at once a little surprised and shocked at the place. For once it easy twice the size on the inside as the outside, everyone was wearing robes, and lastly things seemed to be flying and being set down on the tables being served without anyone or anything carrying them. She had looked so surprised in the end that the Bartender had come over to her and asked if she needed any help. She could not help but asked what this place was what was going on and why it made no sense. Tom quickly figured out from the questions she was a muggle born witch that had not got her letter to any magical school yet. After figuring that out, he decided he could help her a little bit by telling her what he knew. While his knowledge was not the best when it came to government, it was still quite a lot, though it was not the best since he knew more gossip then fact.

Aeria learned some good things though, the most surprising one being she had a brother, most likely Harry Potter. She was sure that Harry was her brother, since his age and birthday matched up with hers perfectly. She was very quickly realizing something was wrong. This was because all witches and wizards, according to Tom, got a letter to attend Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards alike. Meaning it was likely that someone had made sure hers was not sent out, since she was of age to get one. This gave her a lot to think on as she decided to get a little help from Tom. Knowing it would be better and quicker over all if she left the Orphanage behind, she at once set to figuring out what was going on.

Deciding to not tell Tom her last name just yet she asked if he could show her around a little bit. Tom seeing no problem with this agreed and getting one of the other workers to keep any eye on the pub for now he left, showing Aeria into the Wizarding world. They walked by many stores with Tom explaining what each one was and what it was for if need be. Aeria could not help but try and look everywhere at once in awe unknowingly copying her brother Harry when he had been here for the first time. Tom then pointed out a few places she need to know of so she knew where it was and was not safe to be. Then lastly they came to a huge white marble building that towered above all the others. Gringotts Bank.

It took Aeria a few moments but she was soon able to get Tom to show her inside. Tom decided to help her set up an account but when she started talking to a teller everything went sideways. As soon as Aeria spoke her last name Tom stopped in shock since the only Potter alive was Harry Potter in all of England or least that had been true until now. The Teller looked at her weirdly and took her off to the side telling Tom they would send a message once this was all over to him so he could pick her up, also asking for him to not say a word of this until everything was said and done. Tom nodded and left in a slight daze and made his way back to his pub.

Aeria, on the other hand, was brought to a place with a great many books and a large bowl. They performed a blood test on her, the results showed her blood line. She was indeed related to Harry Potter and as she had guessed, his twin sister in fact. From there things seem to snowball a little out of control. First the goblin asked why she was not in school her answer was that she had not got her letter at all. The goblin shook its head in wonder and walked off through the room and came back with another goblin speaking quickly saying things in its native tongue. The new goblin looked at her weirdly before shaking its head.

It took Aeria a few hours after what happened next to sort it all out. The goblin that had come forward was that one in charge of making sure wills were read and dealt with. Not even sealing them unless done by the people who wrote them could stop this process. But when he went to check the will it was still sealed but it was unclear who had done it or why. Quickly opening it they started going over it, and Aeria found out some weird things. The first being Harry and her never to have been put in different place since a twin bond had started forming and there was a risk of both of them being weakened if they were apart. The second was that, both Harry and she should be with someone right now since all but two names on the list were unable at the moment. The final thing was that someone was messing with hers and Harry's life.

After this things slowed down a lot and she was able to understand what was going on or at least sort them out. It seemed someone named Albus Dumbledore was planning something for her brother, and for that he had removed her from the picture. This was done by sending off to that none magic orphanage and making sure she would not show up. And even if she had shown up he had drained her trust vault so she at the moment did not have any money in this world. Now he was trying to control Harry, but for what no one had any real clue since there was no true gain.

But thankfully the plans Dumbledore had were not foolproof, as it turned out the Goblins where willing to help. As settlement for what had happen with her money losses and the unread will they were going to refund her and Harry their full trust vaults back. Undoing anything Dumbledore had done as well as making sure he could not pull off the same trick or any new ones again. They also decided since Aeria seemed to be set on heading to Hogwarts and wanted to meet with her brother she would get two months training free as part of the settlement. Aeria agreed and thanked the Goblins for their help greatly and end up earning another month of training as well.

This left her where she was now currently. She had been pretty well trained by the Goblins in the use of mage battle staffs. A battle staff was used for a few different things first as any actual weapon but second as a wand. This had both advantages and disadvantages, for one it could be used in a close combat fight and send blasts of magic at your opponents. But unlike the wand it could not be easily hidden or do simpler spells where control, not power, was needed. It was not perfect for Aeria yet since she did not have a lot of magic to send large spells with. But in combat she could use it well enough to take on very low ranking Goblins.

She stood before the gates to Hogwarts using a mild 'not notice me' charm. She quickly scaled the gates and entering the school grounds. As she landed on the ground she took off at a run towards the school making sure to avoid the large piles of snow. Her plan was simple look over every floor for her brother and beat anyone into a pulp who tried to stop her. She could not help but smile as the Castle Hogwarts came into view it was truly something made from magic just by the way it looked even covered in snow.

Sadly this pleasant state of mind and her plan were derailed as almost hundred feet from the door to the entrance hall. A large column of flame appeared in front of her only ten feet away sending snow everywhere and stopping her own spell. As the flames disappeared they revealed the last person she wanted to see at all. Albus Dumbledore. He looked at her carefully looking a great deal like her mom but at the same time so much like her dad. "Well, Aeria Potter, you have become a bigger problem than I would have thought."

"Oh and why is that?" Aeria asked why looking around for a way out of this. Even with her training, she knew there was no way, right now, she could face the man and win, close combat or not.

"You should not be here, and you now know too much. So be gone," Dumbledore said. His wand came out so fast Aeria did not catch it until there were ten spells flying at her.

Aeria knew she did not have time to get out of the way or dodge she did the only thing she could think of to save herself. Sending a blast of magic at the ground she caused it to fly up with the snow and create a wall of dirt, snow, and stones blocking the spells. She smirked a little, knowing she had caught him by surprise, giving her a few seconds to cast her next spell to get out of this mess. Thinking quickly she cast a smoke spell causing a huge cloud of smoke to form around her and Dumbledore. As soon as this formed she took off as fast as she could towards the school and managed to enter it before Dumbledore was able to clear away the smoke. She smile a little those two spells may have taken a good size chunk of her magic but she was now where she needed to be.

She continued running down the corridors using the knowledge that the goblins had given to her to begin her search. But she was not able to look long as she saw Dumbledore appear in front of her again as before in a column of flame. Taking a left hand turn unknowingly going in the opposite direction Harry was in she dashed down a corridor. But it was a bad choice when she saw that the corridor was dead a dead end. This meant she was going to have to try her luck at the secret passages that were said to honeycomb Hogwarts. Seeing a painting of a sleeping wizard she pushed on it hoping it would open without a problem. She got lucky as it opened without a problem and revealed a passage, not waiting another second, she darted down it. The picture swung shut behind her as the person on it woke up. Aeria sighed a little happy for now and moved down the passage rapidly using a spell to light up her staff so she could easily see as she moved down the passage.

Outside the passage Dumbledore stood looking at the painting, he had never thought there would be a passage behind this painting. That was because it was one of the very few paintings that had actually dated back to the time of Merlin, and this one of him hated getting touched. It actually had a compulsion charm on it to keep people from touching it, but that had not done much good if the person just was wanting to get out of there no if, ands, or buts. Dumbledore looked at the painting for a few seconds before he spoke, "Hello Merlin, it has been a while."

"Why hello, Albus and yes it has. Who was that girl that got behind me just now?" The picture of Merlin asked wondering as he stretched.

"Her name was Aeria Potter, and I need to get her out of this school at once," Dumbledore said making a move towards the painting but one of the more powerful charms activated and forced him back.

"I see, but I cannot let you through here Headmaster. If you were to follow her into here you would die like she will likely do," the painting of Merlin said.

"Why would she die?" asked Dumbledore, wondering.

"Inside is sealed a creature so powerful it took the full might of Thor and myself, while I was alive, to just contain it. It is a serpent of serpents and a creature with no equal. It is sealed behind me and even if it was to die. I am not allowed to let anyone pass or out again if they get in for risk of what they might somehow unleash into this world with its dead remains," the person in the painting stated before moving to sit in the very high back chair he normally sat in.

"I see. I will leave her then. But before I go I must ask what is sealed back there that is so great that not even your real self and Thor could not beat it," Dumbledore wondered trying to get a name so he could understand it better.

"We did not name it, but time and legends have. It is now called Jormungandr, the Midgard Serpent. After sealing it in this tomb they started to walk away but Thor having been poisoned, died, having barely taken nine steps. Merlin, after seeing this took Thor back to his home so that he may be buried correctly, then he returned her and built this castle over the chamber. Using a large amount runes and seals on the bricks and the castle walls and floor as well many other things he increased the power of the seal and wards that hold back the beast. He then made a control room of sorts to make sure he could tell how well the wards were running, though he knew it would be many thousands of years before the wards came close to falling. Using crystals he drew on even more power to make sure that the seals would be hopefully permanent. It is truly a work of art, and the power that is used to hold the creature in here for a day is enough to power the wards around the school for a hundred years if not longer." The painting said smiling on its face at the work or skill of it maker.

"I see if I may ask where this room is, I would like to check wards if possible," Dumbledore asked.

"Oh that is impossible now," the painting says with an all too nice of a smile.

"Why is that?" asked Dumbledore having a bad feeling her would not like the answer.

"When Salazar founded this school with his friends, he decided they should make it their home. For it was very large and held a great deal of magical power. So making it their home they lived here for many years before they came upon a great foe. They had found the control room many years before while exploring this place. They decided to seal the creature in the room using the increased magical levels to make the seal and wards around the room currently. But the flaw of the seal and wards was that someone from any two of their blood lines could enter the room," The painting said as Dumbledore went deathly pale.

"You're joking right," Dumbledore asked rather fearful and slightly annoyed at the irony of this.

"No, why would I joke about something like this?" asked Merlin confused.

"Because Harry Potter has been living in that room for a while now and if he heard anything of what you said…" Dumbledore could not really find word for the fear this caused him. Dumbledore was said to be equal to Merlin himself, but Dumbledore knew if even half the legends were true about Merlin, then he was still nowhere near that level yet. And if Merlin himself could not beat this creature with the help one of the most powerful battle mages in history than what chance did he stand? Dumbledore could not help but fear for the world. If Harry were to find out about his sister, who knew if he would release it just to meet with her again.

"If what you say is true, then we can only hope and pray that Harry will not figure out the controls," but even as the painting said this a blast of magic came from behind it and speared down the hall disappearing quickly.

Dumbledore looked at the painting worried, "Was that the beast, is the seal failing?"

"That was the beast, but the seals are not failing. But I would leave now and make plans to get all the kids out of this place if things start going bad," the painting of Merlin said. Dumbledore nodded and disappeared to his office quickly thanks to his pet Fawkes. As the flames from Dumbledore departure disappeared, a large door formed in the side of the passage across from the painting. Harry stepped out of it followed my Hermione and three Xenomorphs. The painting sighed and shook it head before it spoke. "So if I am guessing you are Harry Potter, the one Dumbledore is worried about."

"Yes, though right now I would rather not be a problem. But sometime we don't get much of a choice now do we. Now I will like to meet with my sister who is currently behind your painting," Harry said looking at Merlin closely.

"If you have been listening then you know I cannot not let anyone back out once they have gone in," Merlin said simply.

"Yes I know, but you know as well as I do, as to where I am living currently. So if I wanted I could end your usefulness in seconds," Harry said with a small smirk.

"Yes I do, I guess I will have to let you and your sister back out when you come back through. But you will have to be the one to open my painting up since I was made to close only never open," Merlin said looking at them.

"Warning though, if you close on me and my sister at all, my friends will find out a way to release that creature you guard so well." Harry said before using his magic to open the painting before he walked down into the passage. Harry could not help but wonder if he was going to be able to meet with the creature of legend as he disappeared into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Harry slowly moved down the passage behind the picture, watching for any signs of his sister or the great creature said to be held behind it. But he met nothing as he walked. He then came upon a large spiral staircase using the light coming from the staircase banister he moved down the stair slowly used to the amount of light he had to see with. He kept moving down slowly not noticing any change at all or any indication he was going down making time flow weirdly. He was also not sure how deep he was other than able to guess he was well below the school by now. Then finally he came to the bottom of the stairs moving a few steps forward he looked around for any sign of his sister. But then without warning he was tackled from behind causing him to go down where he was force to stay by whatever had him.

Harry fought best he could without using spells just yet in case this person was his sister but he was pinned fully. Then as the person held him down, a light lit up above him and he heard a light female gasp. Next thing he knew the weight on his back as gone and he was being picked up before being pulled into a tight hug. As he was able to see who attacked him he could not he but stare at her in shock. It someone he had seen in his dreams always seeming to help whenever he had nightmares. She was his age with long black hair that fell down to the middle of her back, with eyes that matched his perfectly. Her face was similar to his but female in design while her body was built a little thinner than his but taller over all. Her eyes though, held him, so many time people told them how they were his mom's eyes but in his sister he could now see why.

Even if he had expected to find her, Harry had not thought that he would meet her so fast or that it would be this simple. Because of this he did not notice her take his hand until a something wet touched his hand. He looked down noticing it had a little blood on it before she said spoke quickly in Latin something he did not understand then around their hands formed a small ball of magic that than expanded and encased both of them. Harry was not sure at all what was going on, but next thing he knew he was sitting in what looked to be a large living room with two doors on either side of the room. He looked around wildly as his sister walked into the room through one of the doors smiling and crying a little.

"Hello Harry it is nice to see you again," She said smiling happily at him, "If you are wondering where we are, we are in our minds. Well more correctly the link between our minds that I reformed thanks to some help from the goblins."

Harry could not help but look a little surprised at their current surroundings. Aeria just looked at him for a few seconds before she rushed towards him. At first he thought that she was going to hurt him or something else, but instead like before she hugged him close to her, crying. Not sure what else to do Harry hugged her back as they slowly sank to the floor. As he sat there holding his sister as she cried he felt something poke at his mind, it was weird since they were in his mind already. No, he realized they were in the link between them as Aeria said. The poking did not feeling feel like anyone he knew. Meaning it was most likely his sister wanting access. Opening his mind a little, he let the prod enter at once he could tell it was his sister and let her in fully. When he did this he felt his mind and memories being looked at before he could do anything as he was shown his sister's own memories.

Harry watched as his sister grew up feeling incomplete as if part of her was always missing, in a place that felt weird to her. She was very well taken care of but for some reason she was always lonely as if something or someone was not there. Then he watched as she had her bouts of accidental magic everything from setting a book on fire when it was kept out of her reach, to teleporting around the building, or changing her hair length when she did not like it. Most of the magical releases he noticed where around the same time of his own ones. He soon watched as that fateful day she learned of him and what had taken place afterwards to finding this place and the large locked door at the end of the tunnel before she attacked him in fear he was Dumbledore. As he came out of the memories he noticed his sister was crying even harder than before, he then remembered she had watched his memories as well.

Aeria could not believe what Dumbledore had let Harry go through. Harry had been basically made into a slave to the family. Once he had been old enough to go to school they let him go but made sure he did not like it, and Dudley who had seen what his parents were doing was only too happy to help. He made sure Harry had no friends and that the teachers would never believe him, also making sure his grades were semi low so when Harry did better than himself Harry got punished for it. And no matter what Harry tried nothing seemed to work at changing his living style since no one would believe him.

She finished watching his whole life only happy part was his first year alive with her and the most recent months. She broke down and cried even more and then just broke down crying, not really noticing the most recent memories about the place they were in. She knew all this was caused by Albus Dumbledore and she wanted nothing more than to make him pay for what he had done. Everything from the making it so she would never be able to be with her brother or go to school with him, to the setting up so he would slowly fail! Her only joy right now was that Albus' plans were fully derailed. And thanks to the spell she had used Dumbledore could not remove their memories or pull them apart without risk of injuring, or worse, killing both of them as it had restored the bond of twins they should have had. The only problem with this spell was that it was normally used for people who wanted to bond with their lover in heart and in mind. And in using it for an already semi formed bond she put her and her brother at risk since it was possible for them to control each other until the affects of the spell faded to the normal levels of power.

Harry on the other hand could not really think of anything other than getting out of the passage they were in, as the mind world faded and they awoke in the dark passage. He could feel that magic growing just down the hall, and he barely had any true skills if any in sensing magic other than the few spells he knew. He tried to stand up but his sister pulled him back down shaking her head. "No, I want you to stay here with me," Aeria said looking at her brother in fear as if he would leave her.

Harry could not help but smile at this a little bit. "No, we need to get going. I know another place which is safer where you can stay with me, but we cannot stay here," Harry said standing up pulling her to her feet.

"But why? Surely we are safe, aren't we?" asked Aeria in wonder her tears slowly stopping

"No, not in this place. The end of the tunnel is said to hold a monster of great power, something that even Merlin, the greatest wizard of his time, and Thor, a powerful war mage, could not beat," Harry said with a look of earnest on face as he felt the magic give off a pulse again..

Aeria at once realized just why her brother wanted to leave when she felt the same pulse of magic. She got up in a second as they got ready to leave still not letting go of her brother's hand for fear of losing him again. But before they could even reach the first step another blast of magic was released and sent then tumbling backwards away from the stairs and back towards the door. Crashing hard into it they came to a stop as a voice was heard sounding out from the door. "Well at last someone comes to visit me in my holding cell," the voice said, in a serpent like manner, it's S's drawn out a little bit. "But why I ask, since no one has ever come to visit me before. Not after Merlin died anyway."

Harry looked around fearfully but smiled a little bit, since he noticed they were still outside the door. Gathering up little courage he had he spoke to the voice that seemed to come through the door, "Well, we did not have a choice as my sister had entered this place. And I threatened the painting guarding this place that if it did not let me out when I found my sister I would… well release you."

"Well that explains the lack of visits," The voice said laughing, "But the threat to the painting is a good one."

"Yeah I would agree, I guess," Harry said, getting slowly up helping his sister up as well as she seemed to look around in fear.

"Please stay and talk with me, it is not like you have anywhere to go." The voice said sound as Harry and Aeria turn to go.

"I guess we can talk, but what is there to talk about. We both know I am not going to release you," Harry said before looking at Aeria and nodded testing the new mind link quickly. 'Aeria, there is no need to fear, we are safe right now.'

'Are you sure brother?' Aeria asked still very fearful. Though then a small smile passed over her face as she noticed Harry using the new mind link to talk. The Goblins had told her how it was to be done but she was surprised at how easy it really was.

'Yes, I am sure,' Harry said noticing the voice of the creature seemed to be contemplating his words. Aeria nodded looking a lot calmer.

"You may be right; you probably will not release me. But we can still talk, I wish to know about what has happened in the world since I have been imprisoned," the voice said sounding almost bored.

"I know very little of what has happened in the world," Harry said, "I barely have been able to study history, and even some of the most recent events I know very little about."

"Oh? Why is that young one? Surely you would know about recent events," the voice said.

"No, I did not grow up in a place where I could hear about the most recent news, unless decided to I sneak around to listen in on it. But one of my friends could likely tell you all you would want to know, or at least a large portion of it." Harry said as his sister spoke again through the mind link.

'Harry, what is that voice saying I can only make out some of the words?' Aeria asked in wonder.

'Why do you ask I can understand it just fine,' Harry answered.

'Because it sounds like a snake speaking and I can barely understand what you are saying when you speak out loud,' Aeria said in wonder.

But before Harry could say anything in response, the voice spoke again. "Well that sounds nice, why don't you bring your friend here, or better yet let me out so that I may meet your friend?"

"You know very well I will not let you out if the legend that I have heard from the painting is true," Harry said, "As for bringing her here it is not likely as I am not sure I can leave here easily without the risk of getting caught or having to destroy the painting guarding the door."

"Do you really believe everything you hear? For all you know Thor and Merlin, who fought me, started this whole thing to increase their influence," The voice said giving a semi good reason expect for one thing.

"Because it is as you said, why should I believe anything I have heard about you or from you? Why should I believe you instead of the legend?" asked Harry. Then he turned to Aeria, 'What do you mean you can barely understand me?'

'It sounds like you speak as a snake and yet at the same time I hear words,' Aeria said.

'Well I have found I can speak to snakes, can you?' asked Harry noticing the voice had fallen silent probably taking its next words into consideration.

'No, but I never really tried before.' Aeria said then her eyes widened, 'It's the mind link, since you can speak to snake and I probably cannot, the mind link helps me understand more and more of it slowly.'

'Maybe, I am not sure, since you are the one who made the link after all,' Harry said.

Aeria was about to reply when the voice spoke again, "Well you have a good point young one. You have no proof either way, other than my word or that painting's word, about who is right. Either way it is something you will have to figure out."

"You don't seem to be overly worried if I decided to not release you or not," Harry said.

"That is because I don't have much to lose. If you don't release me, I will most likely end up out living this prison and one day I will be free again. The world may have changed a great deal by then, but at least I will be able to go back to explore the world learning its many secrets again." The voice said, but this time Harry and Aeria, who was listening closely through the link, heard truth and boredom in its voice.

Harry thought for a few seconds Aeria who tried to watch could not keep up as Harry thoughts moved to fast for her at the moment. Harry than spoke again his voice even and plain, "Let's assuming you are telling the truth for now. Where should one look to find proof of your innocence?"

Aeria looked at her brother in shock, "Harry why would you help this person or creature?"

Harry looked at her before hugging her close, "Because it may be like us, punished and attacked for someone else's gain."

Aeria was not sure how to reply to that, she ended up nodding and held her brother close. She knew very what he was talking about. She knew the creature could very well be lying to them about the whole thing, but Harry's words had hit a little close to home about the creature being held without reason. Aeria sighed and held her brother closer in the end the only thing she knew for sure about this whole thing, no matter where it ended, she was not letting her brother get hurt or taken from her again. She looked at Harry and nodded, "Okay you have a point but I am staying with you from now on."

The voice seemed to laugh as it spoke again but this time in a more human voice, "It seems you both understand what I am getting at seeing it happened to you. And if you wish to find proof of my innocence, you will need to journey to my old home. Near it you will find a village that, if it is still standing, holds all the knowledge there is known about me and my kind."

"Where would your old home be," asked Harry?

"Twelve days of fast travel east once you have crossed the sea. There you will find a village called Moscow, in that small village you will find a hidden library that only the village leaders will know about. Inside there you will find the proof that you wish to have." The voice said explaining the way.

"This might take a few years then," Harry said.

"Why?" the voice asked.

"Because the town you speak of is now the Capital of the country called Russia, so finding the hidden library you speak of will be very hard," Aeria said speaking to the voice for the first real time since it was no longer a snake like is speaking.

"Well that is indeed a problem. If what you say is true than you will need to look for my mark in the city records till you find it. The mark is carved onto the door of the library. Also do not worry about it being destroyed, a spell protects that keeping it safe from being destroyed by any means short of powerful war spells." The voice said.

"What does the mark look like," asked Harry?

"It is a six sided figure with a 3 sided figure inside it with a snake weaving in and out of it." The voice said then spoke again, "Before you ask it has no meaning I just thought it would look neat when I made it."

Harry and Aeria could not help but laugh a little bit at this. After all, most people who leave something behind as a symbol usually wanted them to have meaning. Either way they now had something they could use. "Okay I will look for this symbol, but I cannot promise that you will be freed any time soon. Unless the proof is solid of course," Harry said with a smile.

"It will be more than you need I am sure inside it though you will find things you will not expect, so be careful. Also there are creatures like me who guard that place with frightful power. So do not anger them," the voice said again with great warning.

"We will make sure to keep that in mind, but now we must be going." Harry said with a small smile.

There was a sigh heard, as the voice spoke again. "As you wish, but be careful my new friends and please visit again soon."

"We will try to," Harry said before leaving with his sister. They quickly made their way up passage grabbing Aeria's battle staff on the way. Moving up the stairs they quickly made their way out of the passage and out past the painting which was still open like it said it would be. As they came out of the passage, Harry and Aeria were pulled into a hug by a very worried Hermione. She held them both close not caring what was going on around them. As she held them the painting closed behind them.

After a few minutes she poked at Harry's mind wanting to feel its familiar presence but to her shock it felt different in some way but with only slight changing's to it. Aeria gasped a little since she had felt the touch as well, "So you're Hermione. Thanks being my brother's friend."

"Well… Welcome I guess," Hermione said somewhat at a loss since it was really Harry who had been a friend to her.

Harry laughed, "Come on you two we need to get back down to the hive before Dumbledore catches us out."

Both Hermione and Aeria nodded they left down the passage Harry, Hermione and the three Xenomorphs had come down earlier. It did not take them long before they stood in front of Jade again, Aeria even after seeing Jade in Harry memories could not help but feel a little afraid at the Alien in front of her. Jade smiled down at them before turning to Harry, 'Please explain what was going on I have not been able to reach you since your sister cast that spell.'

Harry nodded and explained everything that had happened as he finished he spoke out loud for everyone sakes since Fred, George, and Tonks were still around. "And what do you mean out of reach? You said you could talk with anyone in this castle if you should wish."

'To be honest I think it was the spell your sister here cast,' Jade said deciding to speak through Hermione so Aeria could listen in better. 'I think she reset how I would normal search and speak to you. Since I knew your mind so well I could normally just pick you out of a crowd and talk with you but when she cast that spell it changed how your mind felt. Therefore, until you were standing before me I could not fully tell which mind was yours and which was someone else's. Though I will say with that link you spoke about in place your mind seems, calmer in a sense I guess would be the best way to put it.' Jade smiled showing her teeth a little then frowned, 'Harry, where are those three Xenomorphs that went with you.'

"To be honest Jade I don't know they stayed up with Hermione watching the door," Harry said who looked at Hermione who shrugged.

"I am not sure either that said they needed to do something and left, at first I was thinking it was because you needed something. But now I am not so sure," Hermione said as a look of fear crossed her face.

Harry, faster than he could think almost slammed the doors and passages shut to the main hive. Since the other five Xenomorphs were still their they did not have to worry about killing them as the sound of bricks crashing against bricks settled Harry spoke, "I hope that they have not left this hive and gone feral."

Jade spoke but this time it was a much more worried tone, 'I don't think that is what happened. I noticed Dumbledore has been working on his controlling charms recently. If he were able to get anyone of the hive under his control we could be forced to leave here.'

"But how he can do that," asked Tonks? "You said while we waited for Harry, Hermione, and Aeria to get back, that potions would not affect any of your kind."

'True but we can still be affected by spells, because of the hive mind we can fight off most spells that would control us. But! If someone had the time or power they could layer enough spells one use to making them obedient,' Jade said laid down on the large platform tiredly.

All of the people in the room could not help but shake their heads in disgust. It was one thing to control a person or something which was bad enough, but what Jade was speaking of was nothing short of slavery. Jade looked around the room for a few seconds before she opened her mouth and let out a screech. Everyone who was human in the room was forced to cover their ears at the deafening sound nearly broke their ear durms. People around the school also wondered at it a great many trembled in fear as the sound carried through the castle seemingly without a problem.

Jade soon fell silent but it was not because she had run out of breath it was because she was searching around the castle for the three missing Xenomorphs. She got lucky and found them quickly but they were already on the edge of her range. She only was able to get a feel of the person's magic before they vanished from the grounds with the Xenomorphs and were soon out of her range. She let out another shriek at this causing the room and surrounding castle to shake with the force. Harry, Hermione, and Aeria were forced to the ground with the anger and fear from Jade that moved over the hive mind. The Xenomorphs had now been taken from the castle and from Jade's hive, and their anger only increased as they found out who had stolen the three Xenomorphs. Albus Dumbledore.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

In the days that followed Albus Dumbledore kidnapping the Xenomorphs, then vanishing had left the castle in a state of uproar. Ten students vanished without warning throughout the school, and more were soon vanished after them. The teachers were going crazy to try and find them, but all they found was a note at near the end of the second week. Reading it they could not help but worry. They needed to find Dumbledore at once so he could explain this.

'Dear Staff and Students.

I am Jade Queen of the Xenomorph Hive and I have become greatly angered at your Headmaster. He has taken from my hive three of my Xenomorph followers.

As such we have taken now ten students. If the Xenomorphs are returned unharmed and unaffected by any spells within in ten days we will release the students unharmed. But if they are not returned within ten days we will take action. The students will be used to increase our hive number; they will not likely survive this process. If the Xenomorphs are returned after ten days any students still alive will be returned.

Lastly if Xenomorphs are not returned by the time we finish with the first ten students then we will again take more students till either the Xenomorphs are returned or until all students have been taken from this school.

This is your one and only warning. We now leave the decision in your hands.'

Panic was the only thing that gripped the teachers. This Jade person had power and to threaten the school itself while being able to actually do as she said was more than proof enough that she was not joking. At once they set about finding and making sure all students were accounted for. All of them where expect the missing fifteen, Harry, and Hermione. They did not know that Tonks, Fred, and George who were missing as well and part of the fifteen were staying at the Hive willingly.

They at once sent out a letter to Dumbledore hoping that it would find him soon. In the mean time they set the ghosts to searching for the lost students, but Binns stopped them before they even started looking. Pointing out that any searching was useless, since Harry was indeed working with Jade. And since he controlled all the secret passages it was useless to try and get the kids back that way even if they found them. Soon they realized there only hope was for Dumbledore to return with the Xenomorphs as soon as possible.

In the mean time the Jade and Hermione were talking while Harry was watching the captured students all of which but Tonks, Fred, and George where stunned. Hermione was actually talking to Jade about her plan of how the kids where going to be used to increased the Hives number when Jade was nowhere near ready to even begin laying eggs.

"But Jade you said yourself you would not kill them, and also how are you going to do it anyway without any eggs?" Hermione asked for the fifth time in an hour. She had not gotten a good enough answer when Jade said she had her ways.

'And why do you need to know?' Jade said deciding she might as well tell Hermione if this talk kept going at this rate.

"Because I want to help you so we can get the three back since it was my fault for them getting caught," Hermione said not fully able to look at Jade.

'I see,' Jade said, 'Fine you may help but be careful with this potion I will be helping you back.'

"Yes I will promise," Hermione said with a small smile.

'The concept is simple really use a potion that includes enough of our blood and power to change a person into a Xenomorph. This will make up for the lack of eggs I have. Now the potion is based few different potions that allow there user to change shape. I will then use my powers to wipe there mind clean and rebuild them into a true Xenomorph mind.' Jade said explaining.

Hermione widen both in interest and in fear. A potion like this would be considered a dark art by anyone in their right mind and even some who weren't. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes thinking.

Jade watched Hermione for a while. She knew Hermione had now reached a point where she would have to truly choose if she could do dark things that the Hive would have to do in order to survive. She knew Harry was more than willing; his growing up in a semi abusive life had messed with his view of right and wrong. Not enough to make him willing to take life, but she knew she could get him over that line if it came down to it.

Hermione on the other hand had been raised correctly and things like abuse and killing were something strange and different to her. It was not even until she had met Jade that she had come even close to do committing what she had seen a wrong doing. It was only because of Harry that she had even done half the things, but this. The choice to keep her word and help Jade with dark and powerful potion or fight this since it was just short of killing a person.

Jade could easily see the thought wiring around in Hermione's head as she bounced back and forth the idea. She wanted to help so much and try to repair the damage she had caused, but she did not want to cause someone to lose their life. Jade would laughed as Hermione face change to one of total confusion as for once in her life she was without an answer from a book to truly help her.

Finally Hermione spoke her voice was a little shaky but it still head firmness in it. "I will help you brew it, but I cannot lead anyone into the potion itself."

Jade smiled, she noticed that Hermione said cannot rather than won't. It meant she was more willing to do it then she wanted to say, but could not bring herself to actually do it just yet. 'That is okay Hermione dear; I would be very surprised if you were willing to turn your back on your fellow humans so fast, and a little scared as well.'

"Why scared?" Hermione asked.

'If you were willing to turn you back on humans and kill them without so much thought, what that could mean for my hive if you turned on us.' Jade said causing Hermione to look at her in shock. But Hermione was not able to answer they heard Harry yelling from a prisoner room.

As this was going on Harry was talking with Tonks, Fred, and George. The three only knew a little bit about Jade's plan current plan and to be honest they were almost wanting nothing to do with it, but now they were in too deep to back out. They knew unlike Harry or Hermione they were not safe if they decided they did not want to help with this a plan.

"I am still surprised Jade is going to this length to get three Xenomorphs of the hive back," Tonks said looking at the kids. She could not help but feel a little sick looking at them since she was the one that stunned them.

"It is because if they go full rogue on us we could have three new hives of Xenomorph. And if the Hunters found out or worse if Dumbledore fully controls those hives then we could be dealing with more problems than this world has faced since World War Two or the Cold War," Harry said getting a look of shock from all three of them.

Fred and George knew of these wars because of their dad who worked a great deal with the non-magical community and Tonks because she was a half blood. It was still hard for Fred and George to believe that the non-magical community had made a weapon that had the power to destroy a city the size of London in seconds. Much less the fact they had enough to kill everyone in the world about eleven times over.

"I know but still, this seems a bit over kill, as it is we may be found out anyway," Tonks said.

"I would rather be found out than deal with three rogues Xenomorph Hives." Harry said simply.

They looked over at Harry as Tonks asked, "How can you trust Jade though Harry? For all you know she will do what the other Xenomorphs will do if they form a hive. And kill you when she does not need you anymore."

"Because I chose to, Jade has not given me any real reason to distrust her. Remember she has given me everything I either lost or never had," Harry said glaring at them. "Consider this, all my life I have been without a family that cared for and loved me, yet she has given me one even if the love is distant. Or the fact I have been mistreated and used all my life. Yet she does not use me but rather asks if I would like to help."

Tonks found that she was unable to say anything as Harry continued, "So in spite of Jade being powerful and dangerous alien creature. I have been able to act more like a kid in these last few months than my entire life."

Harry then stalked off, leaving the three to themselves and the stunned students. Tonks could not help but feel ashamed in spite of what Jade's plan was. She had it hard since most boys and some girl would tease her about her abilities. A very few were actually kind to her so she knew what it was like to be alone. Fred and George were her only true friends.

She stood there for a few seconds before going to follow Harry only to be stopped by Hermione. "What did you say to him?" Hermione asked giving Tonks a light glare.

Tonks not sure what to say explained quickly what had happened, and that she was coming to say she was sorry. Hermione looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, "fine he is over in the far room with his sister working out how to use a battle staff." Hermione said point.

Tonks was a little surprised as she did not think that Harry would have got over what happened that fast. Walking into the room she found out that Harry was indeed not over it. He was holding a magically reinforced staff and bashing a training dummy with it. His moves were sloppy at best but there was power behind some of them. His sister stood off to the side watching him. When Tonks entered the room Aeria glared over at her as Harry stopped.

"You want something," Harry said evenly his voice flat and plan.

"Yes I want to say I am sorry, I am not trusting of Jade and this newest thing sure does not help. But I should not question why you trust her." Tonks said simply.

"I see," Harry said before getting back into a stance again and attacked the training dummy again.

Tonks stood watching waiting to hear him say he forgave her but it was Aeria that spoke this time. "If you're waiting to hear him say he forgives you don't."

"Wait how did you know," Tonks asked in wonder.

"Because it is common to say that afterwards…" Aeria said watching her brothers attacks become a little more fluid. "As for why he won't say it. It is because he has not been able to hold something against someone for over six years. He grew up to the point that holding his anger against the family that took care of him hurt him more then it helped. It is only now he can actually show those feelings or even vent them."

Tonks nodded as she saw Harry miss step on his foot and fell to the ground hard. Tonks and Aeria moved over to check on him but Harry was back up in a second and redid the swing before stopping. Aeria was the first to speak, "you okay?"

"Yeah that it is nothing," Harry said shrugging. Aeria could not help but sigh at this while Tonks checked Harry's ankle anyway. Aeria had seen in Harry's memories get up from worse things even a broken leg and still run, though very painfully, another half mile before the pain became too much. She knew his ankle was only sore but still he shrugged off the pain and stiffness that would come with it like it was nothing more than a small bruise.

Tonks nodded, "Yep." She back up with Aeria as Harry began the movies again flowing through them even better than before.

"You are a good teacher he is learning that fast," Tonks said with a small smile.

"I did not teach him anything," Aeria said causing Tonks to look at her in shock. "I was showing him what I could do with the staff a while back and he wanted to give it a try. He has been getting better since then and is almost at my level."

"But how is that possible?" Tonks asked since she knew Aeria had gone through a lot of training to reach that level.

"My guess is the link me and my brother now share is giving us an advantage on learning what the other already knows. Though I doubt he will be able to use it in combat for a few more weeks," Aeria said noticing her brother stance had shifted to a different one.

"I see, does that mean you can use wandless magic?" Tonks asked.

"I have tried but no not yet. And I have been working on since Harry has been working on this so for about a week and a half." Aeria said, "It is a lot harder than it looks."

"Yes Jade said I will not likely ever be able to use that skill without a lot of practice and even then I will never be able to likely do a lot more than a few basic spells. Though to be honest I cannot figure out why that would be," Tonks said speaking the last part more to herself.

Aeria heard her, "It is actually because as a person uses their wand they become less in tuned to their magic themselves. As a kid we do accidental magic all the time because we are in a way very close to our magic but don't know how to control it yet. But as we grow older we figure out how to control it, then when we gain a wand or staff we then cut ourselves almost completely off from it by making the magic obey us through the use of something else besides our body. So then to wandless magic after that we must unlearn some of what we were taught and relearn old things."

"Whoa, so you're saying anyone can learn wandless magic," Tonks asked.

"Basically, the only limits are when a person starts which will make it harder or easier." Aeria said with a smile as Harry finished yet another set. Aeria then walked over and reshow in the last movement he had used and how to do it correctly.

Tonks glanced out the door and noticed a large cauldron, big enough to fit five people in sitting off to the side of the chamber. She noticed two house elves setting it up as Hermione walked over and set up a fire underneath it. More elves showed up carrying piles of things, most likely ingredients. Tonks noticed this and could not help but feel a little dread. She hoped that Professor Dumbledore returned the Xenomorphs soon or else that potions might become more than just a threat. She went back to watching Harry trying to keep her mind off the potion not realizing it had a few secondary uses as well.

Jade had not told anyone this yet but the potion was used to force a person into an Animagus by choosing their shape for them. And while she had never had a chance to test the potion, if all Jade knew from learning about potions thanks to her many ages watching the school was right. It would work just as she planned. She was going to have the kids go in one by one once they came out their bodies would change into a Xenomorph then she would then take control of them and rewrite their minds forgetting their human life but not form. But for Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Aeria, Fred, and George she was going to leave their minds alone so they could change back and yet at the same time still be true members of the hive.

Jade almost hoped that Dumbledore would wait a few days longer than needed so she could test the potion on a few students. Then she would send in the Weasley twins and then Tonks. Jade knew she could make it seem like those three had escaped and where almost fine expect for a strong liking of raw meat. They would then be able to reenter the world and become the spies she needed. She smiled her plan was coming together slowly but soon she would once again be able to return to her true hives home with her family, and possibly one day increase it.

She knew this left out once piece on the board untouched at the moment, the creature behind the Merlin painting. She knew that it would one day become a factor and if she had it her way the creature would be on their side. But she knew that it was more likely that the creature would leave or become a noncombatant. Either way Jade knew life in these next few weeks would be getting interesting, she then sense the owl with the letter for Dumbledore leaving the school. Jade also knew something else for sure one way or another that man was going to pay badly for the attack on her hive.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Dumbledore could not help but sigh as he read the letter on his desk. The Professors where not happy with him, let alone the parents, since he had gone and done something to destroy the small peace that had been there. And now there was a risk of student lost. To be honest he could not risk the students, but he also needed to deal with the other problem of Jade and her hive. He had been thinking carefully over each of the options.

He could return the creatures right away and make sure nothing happened to the students, but he would not be able to do anything to put his plan in motion. Though everyone would still be semi happy with him, though depending on who had been taken that would probably not last very long. In the end causing him to possibly lose some of his governmental control though it could probably be regained without too much effort.

Or he could not return the creatures till he was done but that could mean a few weeks of work. This was also not a good option since he would lose all his governmental positions, powers, and not to mention a lot of support. He could even lose the support of his closest followers. In the end this option currently did not have a good enough outcome to really be of much worth.

The last option was still risky but nearly as much as the last one. And while it would mean a few kids being changed, he could at least get one of the creatures under his full control. He knew this was his best option but first he had to make sure that the teachers did not question his reasons for not bring all them back at once. So pulling out a piece of paper he quickly penned a reply saying that one of the creatures had escapes and while confined to his home he could not risk returning the other creatures right now for fear of the other one escaping while he was gone.

He made sure to make it look like it was short and quickly written. He did not want anyone really knowing what was really going on. He then at once sent it out by Fawkes who he instructed not to come back till he called. With this done he turned to the creatures and began his work.

Back at the school things were not looking so good. The whole castle had found out the general idea what was going on and already many parents where asking their kids be sent home. Though this at once was shot down saying that the person who took the kids, names had not been give out of who had done it yet, had more control over the school then even Dumbledore. As for the parents with missing kids currently they had all been called into the school itself and were now staying in either the great hall or the some extra bedrooms they had.

The letter from Dumbledore arrived and fell on the table of the great hall the parents were sitting at around lunch time. The person closest to it opened it at once and read it before glaring and grumbling under their breath as each person in turn read what was on the letter. It did not take long after the letter was passed around for the students to find out what was written on it. The rooms noise level rose as everyone started talking about it at once, with the families started talking about things they could possibly do to get their kids back. The list of possible things included everything from removing going to Dumbledore's location and helping him, to attacking Jade and her hive.

But in the end even with all the threats going around including some very muggle ones as well it did not take everyone long to realize one thing. There was nothing anyone could really do. Dumbledore was in a currently unknown location, and even if Jade's location was semi know there was no true way to reach her. They could not even go to the Ministry of Magic. Because if they found the creatures Dumbledore had they would kill them on the spot most likely and Jade would likely take some more kids in retaliation for this act. With their true limits on what they could do now again fully in their minds they calmed down and sat there in a slight anger.

Professor McGonagall looked at the parents and could not help but sigh; she had a good idea what they were going through right now. The loss or chance of loss was something she had dealt with before and to be honest did not want to again. She looked over the great hall as they students got into groups for each class before being led to their classes by a teacher, as they did not want to risk any student being out alone in the halls while Jade's threat remained in effect. She knew it was not a perfect plan but for now it was the best she had.

Then as she left to head to her first class she stopped noticing a student standing by the door of the entrance hall leading outside Heading towards the student she nearly trip in shock as she realized who it was it was Hermione Granger, dressed in a simple black robe with a strange crest on it. Gaining her balance back she quickly moved over to see her but was blocked by a creature that she had never truly ever seen before. McGonagall looked at the creature which seemed similar in many ways to the one Professor Binns described, before looking at Hermione. Hermione turned and smiled at her before frowning a little bit as the students for McGonagall's first class showed up out of the hall behind her. Seeing the creature they decided to stay well back as the back most ones ran over to the families to tell them what was going on.

"Has Dumbledore agreed to the conditions or not," Hermione asked quietly.

"He said he has but one of the creatures escaped. He says he cannot return them all until he catches the one for free of it escaping. Now where have you been and what is this creature?" McGonagall said then asked carefully.

"So that is Dumbledore's game. As for where I have been, I have been with Harry since the attack on the troll. He and Jade have been training me in a lot of things. As for what this creature is, they are called Xenomorphs." Hermione said in an off tone of voice that was very much like a girl that Professor McGonagall had met a few times before, Luna Lovegood.

"I see, so how did he convince you to stay with him?" McGonagall asked trying to get some useful information out of her.

"Simple really, he proved that there are quite a few people in here trying to control him, and some are even willing to kill to do so." Hermione said her tone changing again to her more normal self.

"I see, is that the only reason? It is because you don't trust one of the people here anymore and you think that they are willing to kill you to control him or even control you?" McGonagall asked as the families of the stolen kids showed up.

"Trust or think? I don't really trust anyone expect Harry, Aeria, and Jade right now Professor. As for know, I know for a fact one person is currently plotting my death right now and maybe even Aeria's as well," Hermione said with a slight frown.

"So why is it I or the other staff of Hogwarts has done to lose your trust, and how can we save you?" McGonagall asked wondering who this Aeria was.

"You keep putting in your trust in Dumbledore to do the right thing. He is the one trying to control Harry. As well as either kill or control me, which ever works in his plan better." Hermione said as a small gasp was heard throughout the hall from the students and parents listening in.

"Surely he would not do such a thing," McGonagall said not really wanting to believe it.

"Really then let me tell something I found out from my short time I have been with Harry. Did you know that Aeria is Harry's twin sister and is almost as gifted in the ways of magic as I am in terms of learning? Or the fact she was put in a muggle orphanage and had all owl mail blocked so she could never receive any owls to come to school, let alone learn about her brother? Or that fact Harry's whole life has been nothing but pain because of his relatives beat and abused him? And that is just parts and bits, if you want a reason for me. It is because we have found out recently that Dumbledore's current plan is to kill Aeria and me so he can control Harry again." Hermione said her face slowly forming a glare with each point she made.

McGonagall and most of the crowd could not help but flinch at each point she had made. She knew Dumbledore could be short sighted at times, and even unforgiving to those that crossed him. But this was a new low for even him; none of it was in the heat of the moment normal mistakes. Rather it did seem like a large plan to her. But still she had a school to look after so she could not follow and allow what Jade was doing.

"I see your point. But you should not be holding hostages like this."

"You are wrong Professor. Do you know why he took the Xenomorphs?" Hermione asked.

"No not really though I agree he should not have done it," McGonagall said after some thought.

"To kill me," Hermione said.

"How would he do that?" McGonagall asked in shock.

"Simple really, anyone with enough time can rewrite the minds of any creature. Xenomorphs are no different though it takes a lot longer to do thanks to the hive mind they share." Hermione said before sighing.

"I see, but there is nothing I can do about him… at least not at this moment," Professor McGonagall said then finished after a glare from Hermione that held power unlike many things she had seen in a long time.

"Yes there is something you can do, you can all do. Remove him from this school and appoint a new Headmistress or Headmaster," Hermione said looking at the Xenomorph for a few seconds.

"I see, so if your plan were to work will you let all the students go?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Hermione did not speak right away but when she did it was as with a slightly happier tone. "Here is the deal if you become Headmistress or someone else that will not bug us takes over Dumbledore's current spot. If before the deadline has been reach we will release five of the students in good faith and they can return to the school. We will also push back the deadline two days." Hermione said causing a small smile form on the many people faces who heard this till she continued, "But be warned if the Xenomorphs are not returned by then we will start the process. And if it means re-kidnapping the kids Jade will do so."

Professor McGonagall could not help but smile and then frown at what Hermione said. She knew that while it was a good deal and a good idea, the truly good part about it was only if Dumbledore worked with them. And since she was for sure Jade would go through with the threat she knew that she was probably going to lose some students. Sadly McGonagall did not know that Jade had already figured this out and had set up her plans already.

McGonagall let out a small sigh, "fine we will have a deal but on one condition."

"What might that be?" Hermione asked.

"If we get the Xenomorphs back and remove Dumbledore Harry, Aeria, and you must return to the school," McGonagall said.

Hermione was again quiet for a few seconds before she spoke. "Fine if you wish we will try to return to classes. Pray that Dumbledore returns the Xenomorphs soon without any changes."

"I agree," McGonagall said sighing.

"Good now I must be going," Hermione said before tapping on a brick on the floor. At once a passage opened up and Hermione and the Xenomorph vanished into the passages which then sealed its self shut.

Professor McGonagall and the students could not help but stare at the spot in shock. In the mean time the families at once set to work. They all wanted their kids back and even if they were normally followers of Dumbledore's that would not change this fact. He was going to be removed from the school and the Xenomorphs return. Molly Weasley though she still wanted to control Harry later on could tell for one when a plan was in runes and would need to be redone. Maybe she could not get Ginny to be with Harry like before but that did not mean it was still impossible to get them together.

Meanwhile Hermione was hurrying back into the chamber where Harry stood at the pool where the potion was being cooked. He was poking at it lightly wearing currently nothing more than a towel, as he waited for Aeria and Hermione to get ready. Hermione sighed and quickly left to get undressed and ready for the potion as well. She sighed as she remembered the talk Harry had with them about getting free of Dumbledore's control once and for all.

The plan was simple really for all of them to become part Xenomorphs instead of changing back and forth fully between a human and Xenomorph form. He knew that the potion once finished would causing them to be able to change between human and Xenomorph but thanks to him listening in on the talks with Jade and Hermione he also knew the potion when in its final stages of brewing would just make partial changes. It had taken a while but finally Harry had got his way in the end to be part Xenomorph rather than one of the other. Though it was because he pointed out they would be safer as part Xenomorph if Dumbledore was able to do something to the three kidnapped ones. As she entered the room again she noticed Aeria was already there waiting clad in a towel as well, though Hermione realized it was Harry's after seeing him now naked poking the pool.

Hermione did not know it yet but thanks to Harry's up bringing he found wearing clothes was a bad idea, after he had dealt with more pain as his clothes rubbed his injuries nonstop nor letting him get any rest. This slowly led him to not caring if he was wearing anything or not and though he had never been in front of someone naked it would not have bugged him like it would a normal person. When he had gotten his new things he found he loved the clothes thanks to them being so soft he was actually willing to wearing them more. It was thanks to the link letting feel and learned what the other knew that Aeria had forgotten her own towel. And had Harry not walked out in a towel in the first place it would have been Aeria would have been naked as well.

As Hermione walked over wearing only a towel as well Jade spoke up, 'Okay dears undress and get in the potion. Remember once you in waist deep you will fall asleep as the potion changes you and will not awake or come out of the potion till the changes are finished. I must also ask one last time, does anyone wish to pull out?'

Harry did not even answer as he walked into the potion before suddenly falling over and vanishing under the potions surface. Aeria gasped seeing this and started swaying a little bit, but before this could affect her to much she moved quickly into the potion dropping the towel before she enter, then falling asleep and disappearing underneath the surface as well. This left only Hermione still standing, which could not help but whimper a little bit seeing this.

Jade noticed this, 'You do not have to go in if you do not want to Hermione.'

Hermione then shook her head, "No. This is something I will do for my friend."

With that she walked in before like Harry and Aeria disappeared underneath the potion after dropping her towel on the ground. Jade smiled a little bit as Tonks came into the room. She looked up at Jade who nodded at her indicating it was time for the final step. Tonks sighed and pulled out a potions knife before carefully walking up to the potions edge and cutting herself along the arm. Her blood spilled rapidly into the potion, thanks to the blood replenishing potion she had taken before this. Then once she was sure there was enough she quickly healed her arm before going to take another potion to make sure she had not lost too much.

As she left Jade could not help but smirk. She had planned this last part but she did not tell Hermione about it just yet or Harry for that matter. Jade knew about Tonks special powers and if she could add it to the potions it would make anyone who was affected by it gain similar powers even if not probably as strong. After this she and the other Xenomorphs fell asleep waiting till it was time to reawaken in a few days when Harry, Hermione, and Aeria came out of the potion. While she slept she knew her body would get ready for child bearing again.

As she cast one last look at the wall before sleep took her she could not help but wonder which of these seven would go through the potion first. Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet from Gryffindor. Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Hannah Abbot from Hufflepuff.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jade sighed as she looked down at the cocoons that held the changing kids. She had woken up correctly with three days till the deadline, but there was something wrong. Her egg sack had not started growing in at all. In fact she looked just like she did when she fell asleep, meaning for some reason she was not able to lay eggs at all anymore, at least at the moment.

This had worried her greatly; normally a Queen Xenomorph could make an egg sack in about twenty days depending on the queen and what was going on at the time. But for some reason she had not even started making the bare traces of one, meaning the magic was beginning to affect her in ways she did not understand yet, or she was a lot weaker then she thought she was. Both of these things were something to worry about but not big ones at the moment.

None the less as she thought about it she checked the potion seeing it was working correctly she pulled from it three cocoons that held Harry, Hermione, and Aeria. But she came across another surprise as she found a fourth smaller cocoon at the edge of the potion. Carefully she checked then pulled it out and after a careful check with her mind found out what was inside it.

Hedwig it seemed had either fallen, or by her own choice had gotten into the potion and was now being affected by the potion the same way as the others were. This made Jade smile at the new development. It meant depend on how Hedwig came out they would have some more useful things to help them.

As time passed she watched the cocoons carefully as they grew a little in size and got closer to hatching. She noticed that Tonks and the Twins where staying mostly to themselves at the moment watching over the kids. She peaked carefully into their minds and noticed that this was because they had no real means to talk with her till either Harry, Hermione, or Aeria hatched.

Then the day before the deadline the cocoons, expect Hedwig's, started moving. Jade smiled and moved them so they would have enough room to hatch without risk of hurting one another. She could not fully tell whose was whose but she was almost sure Aeria was the farthest along. As this thought happened one of the cocoons showed signs of opening fully as a crack formed and leaking out a black liquid.

Jade carefully moved the cocoon away from the others as the crack grew rapidly causing the egg to be split down the middle. At first the figure in it was unrecognizable thanks to the black liquid, but as it slowly moved dripped off the body Jade was able to tell it was a girl. Sending one of the Xenomorphs to bring Tonks, Jade began carefully cleaning the figure of any potion that remained on her.

As Tonks came in she brought with her a few towels, carefully wrapping the now known Aeria in one she slowly helped her sit up. Aeria though it seemed was still a little out of it even as her eyes opened up for the first time. They were still their striking shade of green, but that was all that remained the same, the white of her eyes was now pure black.

Tonks slowly spoke as she held Aeria, "Aeria you okay."

Aeria did not reply it was as if something was holding her back from making full thoughts. Soon she was looking at the other cocoons the seconds one of which was almost fully open spilling out yet another female. Jade at once set about cleaning her up but stopped when she realized this was not Hermione. The girl shivered and moaned regaining life a lot faster than Aeria had. Tonks not seeming too noticed yet came over and cleaned her off same as Aeria only stopped when she realized this was not Hermione as well.

Aeria then spoke a little bit, "Jade… how well did the potion work?"

Jade seemed to sigh looking at the new girl, 'To be honest I am not fully sure. The only thing we have seen so far that has indicated any changes are your eyes.'

Aeria jumped at this trying to stand up but couldn't even get off her knees, so she spoke still sitting. "Wait, do you mean they are no longer green?"

Tonks was the one who answered that, "No your iris is still that stunning green but the white if your eyes is now pitch black."

"Any other changes," Aeria asked.

"None that have made a physical appearance yet, though with harry that does not seem to be so true." Tonks said looking from Aeria to the girl in her arms.

Aeria did indeed jump this time only to fall as her legs gave out again. Jade seeing this caught Aeria before she could fall and placed her by Tonks, and what was Harry. Jade then went over to the last Cocoon watching it closely as it began to open up. Aeria could not help but stare at what used to be her brother, her body and hair seemed to be just like her own though the hair was only shoulder length.

Aeria, with Tonks help moved Harry over into her lap. She looked into the eyes and knew it was true; they were the same as hers. She could not help but laugh a little at this, for so long she wished for a sister. At first it was partly answered when she found not only she had a brother but a twin brother. But now that brother was her almost perfect twin sister.

"Aeria… what happened? I feel so weird, and what is wrong with my voice?" Harry said speaking, though quietly, for the first time.

"Well Harry… I am not fully sure how it happened but you are a girl," Aeria said as Tonks got up and went to help Hermione who had also hatched from her cocoon.

Harry at once tried to sit up but found like Aeria she was till to weak at the moment. So instead she tilted her head so she could see her body. She could not help but stare in shock, "but… but how did this happen."

Aeria rolled her eyes at this, "Harry I already said I don't know."

"Oh yeah," Harry said slowly sitting up with Aeria help. Not long later Tonks came over carrying Hermione, like Aeria the only current visible changes were that the white of her eye was now pitch black. Tonks carefully sat down with them so Hermione was able to sit up till she had the strength to do it by herself.

Once they were settled Jade spoke, 'Well it seems we met success with the potion though the changes are much less then I thought they would be.'

Harry translated this over to Tonks, while Hermione asked, "Why is that?"

'It is because I changed the potion a little bit with Tonks help here. I found a way to speak to her while she slept.' Jade said causing Hermione to shake her head.

"What were you hoping for?" Hermione asked looking over at the other two then notice there was still another cocoon that had yet to hatch.

'With Tonks blood, you all should now have the ability to change shape much like she does. I think that is why we don't see any signs of your Xenomorph DNA other than the black in your eyes. As for what I was hoping for something with a tail in short and more like my kind, but I am happy right now. This type of change is even better than what we could have hoped for.' Jade said very pleased over all.

"Okay I can see why you did it now, but why not tell us. When Harry was hoping for a partial change," Aeria asked.

'I did not feel the need to at the moment, and the blood needed to be added after you were in the potion for it to take full effect.' Jade said Hermione frowned a little at this, though Harry just nodded. She trusted Jade still, after all everyone still has their secrets even in a hive mind based group.

"So what is the reason why my brother is now my sister," Aeria asked, "Though I can probably guess the reasons behind it."

'It again goes back to the blood that was used. With Tonks being female and with three other total females in the potion it is likely it compounded the affects and made Harry female. And yes there were three females in the potion; it seems that Harry's owl also entered into the potion. Though I am not sure why she did that yet.' Jade said bringing the cocoon around so all of them could see it for a few seconds before putting it back off to the side.

Harry eyes followed the cocoon a little worry in her eyes for her feather friend. "What will happen to Hedwig?"

'To be honest I am not sure, we will have to wait and see what happens in a few days,' Jade said laying down and curling up a little bit with her tail wrapped around the cocoon protecting it.

This did not go unnoticed by Hermione, "Jade, why has your egg sack not started forming just yet?

'To be honest I am not sure myself, I think it might be because of the fact my body is still possibly weaker than it should be. Or it could be something with the magic I have inside me.' Jade said sounding a little down surprisingly.

Aeria noticed this and slowly testing her legs stood up then helped Harry up. Tonks and Hermione watched them as they walked over and hugged Jade. They stayed like this for a little bit before carefully sitting back down.

Jade seemed to smile at them for a few moments once they were seated again, 'Well this is something for later thoughts. In the mean time we need to get you all back up and moving, being in the cocoon so long without food has weaken you.'

Harry nodded and called causing a house elf to appear after a few quick words the house elf left again to bring a lot of food for all of them. As the House elf left, Harry, Hermione, and Aeria, with the help of Tonks, got up and went to shower to get the last of the potion off of them.

Outside this small group things in the castle were starting to change. For one many people where starting to dislike Dumbledore more, if not outright hate him. Even the house of Gryffindor which normal would support Dumbledore no matter the reason was feeling like he was in the wrong. Through all of this the parents of the kidnapped kids watched and waiting. The few among them that could truly do anything were busy at work.

They were working on the Board of Governors to have Dumbledore fully removed from the school and a new Headmaster, or Headmistress. Lucius Malfoy was the one working hardest at this since he was actually part of the Board of Governors. He and a few of the other parents were also working on Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic to have the Ministry act in arresting Dumbledore for child endangerment.

All the while this was going on Dumbledore was having his own problems. Each time he thought that he had gotten the creature under his control it seemed prove him wrong as it did nothing he commanded it to. He had tried almost everything he could think of. Every spell, ritual, and rune he knew how to use, even some dark ones. But the creature still held strong against him.

Then a sudden thought struck him the creature was not affected by his runes because it did not have them on its body anymore. Meaning it was getting growing and losing cells so fast the runes would not remain for more than a few hours. With this thought now solidly in his mind he went to his small library that he had built over the years. Carefully he started going through the books for new spells that would help him with his problems. Soon he found just the one he was looking for. It was a ritual spell that took a long while to take affect but when it did the person that had cast it would be in full control of the thing it had been cast on for the next month. He knew this was the spell he had been looking for as it affected the core of the thing it was cast upon.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

McGonagall paced back and forth and Dumbledore's office, they had done what had been asked for the most part Dumbledore had been removed as headmaster. Now it was only a question if Harry and Jade would keep their end of the deal and release some people. She knew that she was late and the deadline for returning the creature was today, but she hoped that last least they could get some of the kids back if not all of them.

She sighed and went down to the Great Hall where she and the parent of the missing kids would be for the exchange. It was wide and open so no one could pull any tricks or cause the exchange to go wrong without risking being seen. Entering it she noticed that the elves had moved all the tables to the side of the room leaving the center of the room wide open for the trade to take place. Carefully she sat down at the small table at the head of the great hall and waited for Harry to show up.

Harry on the other hand was not feeling so nerves; he had already regained his male form. Though wither it was his true form or not, he was never going to tell anyone. Thankfully no one else other than his twin sister knew which form was his real one either. He walked into the room where Jade lay dressed in his basic robes Hermione, Aeria were already their waiting for him.

"You ready Harry?" Aeria asked.

"Yes I am ready is everyone else ready as well?" Harry asked looking at the hostages they had taken behind him. An elf had informed the group that Dumbledore had been removed as the current Headmaster, and while there was none current in that spot Professor McGonagall had taken over till it was filled in. Hearing this they had decided that they would semi fulfill the terms of the agreement as they had been partly completed.

"Yes they are and Tonks is already in the potion, though I do wonder how much it will affect her since she can already change form," Hermione said looking over at the black pond size potion.

'It should affect her like it would any other person,' Jade said

Hermione nodded as she looked over at the Hostages and sighed, "So who are we taking to give back, and who gets left behind?"

Harry looked at the eight different people in front of him and sighed, "Hard choice but it should really be random. Dumbledore is our problem not them or their families, though I won't mind seeing Draco get thrown into the potion. But if we choose him then we must choose for the others as well."

"Okay agreed, if we had some string or something we could make this a lot either for a random drawing," Aeria said as an elf appeared with seven pieces of string, then disappeared again. Hermione at once took the string and cut three shorted pieces looked at the hostages.

"Left to right we draw, if they get a short one they are safe." Hermione said.

She got a nod from everyone at this and started, "Draco, he is safe. Daphne, she will be staying. Cho, she will be staying as well. Alica, she is safe. Hannah is staying." Hermione stopped as the people who were leaving were slowly set on the other side of the room still out cold from the spells.

"Only two people left," Hermione said semi shaky, "Angelina, is safe. Which mean Katie will be staying here. And that is everyone."

Angelina was cut down and moved over to the others that were being let go, "So Draco, Alica, and Angelina are safe. And Daphne, Cho, Hannah, and Katie are staying here to be changed." Harry sighed looking at the group carefully.

"That is how it worked out," Hermione nodded.

"Well let's get this over with," Harry said as two Xenomorphs came out and grabbed the unconscious kids and with the help of two more carried the kids down the hallway that was forming. Harry followed after them with Hermione and Aeria right behind him. They walked for a little while gaining height as the passed twisted and turned rising slowly till they stopped at a dead end right below the great hall main floor.

Harry moved forward and nodded, then tapping the way it came down forming steps up into the center of the Great Hall. Then one at a time they entered into the room. Harry led the way followed by the Xenomorphs and the kids, then Aeria and Hermione.

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat at the teachers table as the group entered the room from a secret passes. Harry looked up at her and nodded, "Professor McGonagall we have found out you have met part of the conditions that were set to get some of the kids returned. The original deal was before the date that the Xenomorphs of the Hogwarts Hive should have been returned. As such we will return to you three of the missing kids."

"I thank you, who are they," Professor McGonagall asked noticing the kid's heads were covered and they were all wearing the same basic black robes with no house markings.

"We did this by a random draw, since they were not the ones truly at fault here. But none the less I cannot let Dumbledore send someone to kill my family. As such these three will be returned today." Hermione said.

"We are sorry that it cannot be all of them, but we must show that we mean business," Harry said as the Xenomorphs moved forward and laid the kids down by McGonagall. "They have been under the stun spell for a while now."

"I thank you for at least returning some of the kids. I almost rather not know, but who is the first to be… to be change," McGonagall asked tensing as she waited for the answer.

"I cannot reveal that, as to not upset those it will affect most," Harry said.

"Ok, do we still have you word that the others will be returned should we get… the Xenomorphs back." Professor McGonagall asked as the though crossed her mind how weird this would look to anyone that did not know about what was going on. She a teacher and powerful witch were forced to make a hard bargain with a first year student.

"You have my word," Harry then turned to leave. Hermione and Aeria were the first down the stairs followed by the Xenomorphs.

But as Harry started down them he sensed something flying towards him at high speeds, then not even turning dropped down dodging as a spell few over his body. He then spun around on the stairs careful and threw up a powerful shield that catch three more spells. Looking up at the group he noticed that only one person had their wand out, it appeared to be Fred and George's mom.

"I take it you want something still," Harry said with a slight sigh, noticing the covers had been removed from the kids heads already.

"Yes I want my boys returned at once," The women growled out.

"And if I don't," Harry asked.

"Then I will challenge you to a duel," the women answered. The crowd drew their breath in slightly, challenging anyone to a duel in the wizarding world was a matter of honor and life and death.

"No, I will not return them. And I don't care about the challenge. Good bye," Harry said before sinking right out of sight as the tunnel closed up. But this did not stop the women from landing a number of spells on the spot where Harry had once stood.

Professor McGonagall turned towards the parents and focused her attention on Mrs. Weasley, the one who had indeed caste the spells. The look she gave was not a happy one at all as she spoke in an annoyed tone, "Will you please refrain yourself from doing that Molly. We must work with him or else we will not get anyone back at all."

"I will get my sons back and teach those kids to respect their elders," Molly Weasley said before leaving the room in a fury of anger followed by her husband. She had a plan; the first part was finding Dumbledore the second part she was still working on.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Professor McGonagall sighed both in relief and anger as Ex-Headmaster Dumbledore walked through the front doors of Hogwarts. The creatures that he had taken were in cages by his side and as he let them sink to the ground, she noticed that the creatures seemed to be under the influence of a spell. Though wither they were out cold or just not moving she could not tell. Then as Dumbledore put his wand away and looked at her she spoke.

"It is about time you got back, you realize what you have put us through," she said in a stern voice a glare fixed fully on him. Most people just from the look alone were cowering in fear normally, let alone with the tone of voice she was using. Dumbledore was a lot better than most though and only flinch slightly at being catch her gaze. Though you could still tell he was not able to stare her down like normally.

"I know. I would have been back sooner but as I have said in my letter these creatures were too dangerous just to try and transport one at a time. At least if I left the others alone in my house. And even then if I got them in cages if they broke free while I was gone the town I live in would be at risk." Dumbledore said spinning a lie better than a spinning wheel could spin thread.

But sadly for Dumbledore McGonagall was not buying any of it. "Somehow I doubt that considering you took a three of those Xenomorphs without one problem to begin with, and then got them to your house without anyone noticing. As it is let the Xenomorphs go so they will find their way back."

"Are you sure I should just release them?" Dumbledore said looking at the creature.

"Yes Harry has been in contact with me about that. Now release them Albus!" Professor McGonagall said with a voice that allowed for no argument.

"As you wish," Dumbledore said before drawing out his wand and opening the cages, then lifting the spell that was over them. The Xenomorphs did not react for a moment to their sudden freedom, then as if awaking from a sleep they were off down a newly formed passage and gone in a second. The passage then sealed behind them with a snap letting no one else follow.

"Good now to the next thing. Because of what you have done, you have been removed from your position as the Headmaster you have two hours to pack your things and leave from the school." McGonagall said looking at him hard.

Dumbledore this time did flinch, "Surely you are joking Minerva!"

"No. One of the students taken was Lucius Malfoy own son. I am sure you can guess what that would mean," McGonagall said with a hard glare, "not to mention nine other kids. So no, I am not joking at all!"

"Fine I shall pack my things and leave at once," Dumbledore said. He knew full well that he could not fight against his removal at this point. But even as he entered his office and started packing up his things he could not help but feel this might actually work out for his plans even better. As he thought about it as it became clear if he left he could work a lot on his side project while waiting for them to ask for his return.

His plan was simple really. While his spell went to work slowly taking control of the creature's mind he could be working on and with the current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge about getting the creatures removed. But he knew that he would not be listened to for a little bit. Then when his spell took full effect, he would have the creature go about killing a select few kids and people. Yes it was a slightly dark maneuver for him, but it was for the greater good after all. He needed to be seen as the hero of the light again and when these killing happened he would come in and clean up the mess killing it. But not before it killed Harry's friend Hermione Granger and the later attack and almost killed his sister.

He grinned to himself as he clothes his trunk and looked at Fawkes the Phoenix that normally was seen in his office. "Now stay here and keep an eye on the castle for me while I am gone," with that Dumbledore grabbed his stuff and left through the door. Fawkes looked at what most to consider his master, and let out a note of sadness. The kindness that once had drawn him to the old man was rapidly disappearing.

Professor McGonagall shook her head as she watched Albus Dumbledore leave the school with his things. Sighing she sat down at her desk and looked at the list of kids who would now never be returning to the school. As she got out the paper to note down those that were taken and changed by the Jade's hive, she saw a door form in the side of her office wall, and then without a sound open up as Aeria stepped out with a small smile on her face. McGonagall looked at her in shock for a few seconds before speaking.

"Hello can I help you?" McGonagall asked.

"Actually, it is I who will be helping you," Aeria said, "Because of a fault in the potion some of the kids were not turned. As such we feel that we should return the ones who did not change."

"Thank you, but why are you doing this? Would it not be easier to keep and brew the potion again?" McGonagall asked again.

"In ways yes, but seeing the pain we caused we felt it would be safer to not chance a possible fight. At least not anymore then we already have," she said as three people walked out of the passage behind her and into the room. "These three were the last to take the potion but they have not changed like the others. So we shall return them, sorry if they seem a bit dazed but it cannot be helped at the moment."

Minerva McGonagall looked at Aeria closely. She could tell something was off about this, Jade did not seem like someone to let people go after a deal had been made. But looking at Fred, George, and Tonks she could not say for sure. She did not how the people were changed and how their changes would look, so she could not say for sure if Aeria was lying or not. Sighing she just nodded.

"You have my thanks," Minerva said looking at them, "Might I ask if you and Harry and Hermione will start taking classes."

"We will not be taking classes," Aeria said, "I know we said we would try, but we are all learning wandless magic and are quite far ahead of our own age group. Also with how things turned out I doubt any of the other kids would want to be anywhere near us; at least till this stuff is more of a memory."

Minerva nodded to herself as she came over and looked at Tonks and the twins closely. From what she could tell everything seemed normal. But she would have to wait for Madam Pomfrey to confirm that for her, since the potion affects was not her strong suit. She then looked at Aeria closely and thought a few moments before speaking.

"Very well, and I can understand not wanting to return. How about next year once things have settled down I will have you three resorted and figure out which age group you should be in. How does that sound?" Minerva asked looking closely at Aeria still.

"It might be a good idea," Aeria said with a small nod.

"Okay. What shall happen now that you have the other Xenomorphs back?" Minerva asked.

"We have no set plans yet, other than training and working on magic. Harry wants to find a place to live over the summer to build a new hive. He does not wish for this school to become a war zone should Dumbledore prove to be a bigger pain than he already is," Aeria said smiling a little bit.

"Thank you I rather not have this place become a battle ground either," Minerva said looking around towards the window in her office. She turned back as she heard the stones sliding back into place reforming her wall. Aeria had left but she was not annoyed at the sudden disappearance at least not currently, she had more important things to do. The first thing she needed to do was to get Tonks, Fred and George up to the Hospital wing and checked over by Madam Pomfrey. As they walked she did not notice the white of the tree kids eyes change to a momentary black before turning white again, and they could not help but realize Jade's plan was working just fine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Minerva McGonagall could not help but smile as the end of the year came within sight and nothing else had gone wrong. She was actually quite surprised to be honest that the rest of the year had been as peaceful as it had been. Dumbledore had not tried anything to take back control of the school, but rather had remained away and working on something. If this was a good or bad sign she had no clue but she rather hoped it was a good sign. But the other reason for his lack of trying to take control might have been the families that had lost kids though were still after his head.

McGonagall's thoughts then turned to the kids they had gotten back. The first few were completely fine and unharmed even Draco Malfoy was perfectly fine which surprised even her. But the most recent three that had been returned, Tonks, Fred and George left some weird questions. While the affects of the spell that Harry had used to keep them under control had disappeared rather quickly, it was the medical report Madam Pomfrey, Minerva worried.

To be honest it did not make sense to either of the witches. A potion even once it has taken affect usually remained in a person's system for a few days, even after the affects had run their course. Though the amount a person had in them rapidly decreased till it there was barely a drop left in them, but it was still detectable. Yet all three kids had no trace of any potion in them at all. Madam Pomfrey ended up recasting the spell to check for potion traces many times. Each time with a slightly better grade of scans, but like the first time nothing showed up.

McGonagall though stopped the medical witch from taking blood since if the scans showed clear she very much doubted that blood test would show anything. Madam Pomfrey had to relent and agree. If they had done this test they would have been for a big surprise. As it was Tonks, Fred, and George still spent a week in the Hospital Wing as to make sure nothing was going to suddenly happen without warning.

Her line of thinking then led her towards Harry, Aeria, and Hermione. So far she had had no contact with them at all. And while this was a good thing, because she knew any contact with them would lead be bad news for the school. Though she did still in the end wonder a little bit how they were doing currently. But her thoughts were cut short as an owl landed on her desk with a letter. After taking the letter off the owl she sighed noticing it was from Dumbledore to her.

Meanwhile down in the hive Harry sighed as sat down looking at the stone he had been trying to blast apart with wandless magic. It was something he used to be able to do with ease. But when they had taken their new forms Hermione, Aeria, and Himself had all found that they could not control their magic like before. And now they had to relearn everything. Hermione was already almost caught up to where she had been before. But for reason none of them where sure, Harry and Aeria were having a hard time, like something was holding them back.

He looked at Aeria over to his right trying again to blast apart her stone, but like his own spells, hers were met with as little success. Hermione on the other hand was sleeping currently in her new Xenomorph form. As Jade had predicted they could change into their Xenomorph forms with ease just like they could change how they looked. It only required a slight focus on to change their shape from human to Xenomorph and back again. They looked like any other Xenomorph while they were changed expect for they had a crest with two prongs above their head much like the Jade. And they were about twice the size of a normal Xenomorph.

Harry sighed as he watched his sister as she gave up for a moment before grabbing her staff and sent bolts of magic at the stone blast it and the floor below it into pieces. Harry could not help but chuckle a little bit as she fixed the stone and the floor before blasting it all to pieces again. She repeated this a few more times before sat down with her staff by her side and stared at the hole in the floor she had made.

Harry got up and walked over, noticing lightly his foot falls were now completely unheard. As he put his hand on her shoulder she looked up at him semi annoyed sighing. "Why can't we blast apart our stones without an aid of a wand or staff? Why can't at least you pick it up like Hermione does?"

Harry smiled a little bit and sat down and hugged Aeria. "I really have no clue as to why we cannot do this. Maybe it is something we are doing wrong, or maybe it is something else."

"Yes, maybe but how can we be doing it incorrectly?" Aeria asked turning and looking at her twin cuddling a little bit into the hug.

"I would have no idea. But here let's try focusing hard then cast the spell. Okay?" Harry said holding her hand up and point it towards the stone. He then used his own wand to fix the floor and stone again.

"Okay one more time I guess," Aeria said as she carefully focused her mind and magic. She then moved her magic down through her hand as she cast the spell and out from her hand flew a bolt of magic that blasted the stone apart into dust. It was rather surprising leaving them both rather stunned for a moment at the force of the blast caused by the spell she had ended up using.

"That… was powerful!" Harry said getting over his shock first.

"Yes. But why was it so powerful when I pushed no more magic into the spell, then before? And can I cast wandless magic now?" Aeria said waving her hand causing the stone to fix itself with a spell almost surprising herself at the speed that the stone reformed.

"I… I think it might be because of the bond we now have," Harry said looking at her then the stone and then tried his own spell. Like with Aeria the stone was blown apart into turn it into almost nothing but dust.

Aeria looked first at the stone then at Harry, "So wait you are saying that we are holding each other back?"

"I don't think it is that so much that we are trying to hold each other back, but possibly something like that maybe. I have noticed when we are together our spells are stronger even than normal. So it is possible that we need to be close in order to cast wandless spells like right now," Harry said looking at where stone had been sitting. "So it is also possible if we are apart that our magic would not work. At least without some sort of aid right now."

"So we are holding each other back in short," Aeria said giving Harry a semi annoyed look.

"Okay I guess," Harry said looking away.

"Well that does not help us much, as that means we need a wand/staff or touching each other to use magic," Aeria said sighing slightly.

"Maybe," Harry said nodding before he got up and moved back to where he was trying to where he was trying to cast his spell from before.

"What are you doing now?" Aeria asked looking at her brother.

"I am going to try and find out if we have to be touching or if we just have to be near each other," Harry said before he tried sending a bolt of magic out at the castle wall. Nothing happened, but not worried he moved slowly closer testing the limits. He moved first one foot closer, then two, then three, and soon he was standing about six feet from Aeria when the spell he tried fired off crashing against the wall.

"So six feet is that farthest we can be away in order to cast magic. But that spell looked a little underpowered to me," Aeria said trying the spell herself, and like Harry's it lacked any real power.

Harry nodded looking at the wall before moving a foot closer and recast the spell. It was a slight bit more powerful than before. He turned towards Aeria, "So at six feet we can cast, and the closer we get to each other the stronger the spells get."

"Yes but that is without an aid of a wand or staff. Here I am going to move to this wall and you see if we have a max range we can be apart while using our wand and staff." Aeria said getting up and moving over by Hermione. Harry nodded and moved to the other wall and began their testing.

Elsewhere in the castle Mrs. Weasley was talking to her youngest two kids. She had gotten permission to visit her twin sons, but decided she should bring Ginny and have a talk with Ron. She carefully led them to an unused classroom and locked the door behind them before turning towards them.

"Ron I have a new job for you," Mrs. Weasley said looking at her youngest son, "your brothers have turned against the family and need to be stopped. I need your help in doing this."

"What do you mean mom," Ron asked confused.

"I found Fred and George talking with that Tonks girl about a job Harry had given them recently. While I was listening in on this I found out some interesting things. And as such I have a plan. Using this piece we will find harry," She said then pulled out a folded piece of paper handed it to Ron.

"What is this?" he asked and opened it up and looking down at it, "Why do I need a blank piece of paper for?"

"It is not a normal piece of paper. It is a map of Hogwarts and all of its many hidden passages, and can show everyone in the school and where they are currently. I am not sure where the twins found it, but we can use it." Mrs. Weasley said folding it back up correctly and before showing them how to activate it and how to wipe it clean as well.

Ron did as he was told activated and deactivate it a few times so he knew for sure what he was doing. Ginny his younger sister then did the same and checked it over smiling as she noticed Harry's name around the second floor. She then reluctantly handed it back to Ron who folded it up carefully then pocketed the map.

"So what is it you want me to do then?" Ron asked.

"I have been working on a potion that I will need to get into Harry. Once you are sure he has drunk that I can deal with Fred and George. Then we can set up another potion for the girls Hermione Granger, and Aeria Potter." She said before she turned to leave, "But right now I need you to find a way into where he is currently staying. Once you know a good way in and out let me know and I will send you the potion. Now come on Ginny I will need your help with the potion."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Harry yawned as he stared out over the castle grounds as the summer moved slowly onward. The summer break was almost halfway over, and currently he was finding it to be quite boring. While yes at first it had been nice and relaxing without all the students or teachers about, with only training and refining their skills to work on it had turned out to be very boring soon. Aeria, Hermione, and he could not sit in on classes and watch them try at new spells or see what Snape was brewing currently in his private lab.

Even Hermione who would read none stop if she got bored was finding the lack of other activities was starting to wear her down as well. Even the letters she used to try and mend the bond between her and her parents could not hold her for long.

This boredom again came from the lack of people in the school. Only the castle House-Elves and ghost remained. Only a select few teachers would show up from time to time to check something at the castle library or in their studies before they would disappear again. At this time Harry, Hermione, Aeria would at once get excited and start tailing them in their new Xenomorph forms. To their great surprise none of the teachers ever noticed them following them. Even the newly turned kids that had become Xenomorphs went unnoticed for that matter as they moved about watching the teachers when they were deemed ready to follow along.

Harry smiled lightly as he noticed some of the regular Xenomorphs curled up enjoying the sun for once. While the new ones, the kids they had taken, were moving about on the grounds freely wandering where they wanted. It was something that everyone liked, even Jade did like about the lack of people, was the freedom to move about where they wanted to.

Harry watched the new ones for a while. At first when their personalities start to show again after Jade had redone their minds it had caused Jade, Harry and the other a little worried. If they were able to break free that whole Hive could be in danger. But after a long talk and some modifications by Jade they were more than willing to stay with the Hive and even help them. Hermione was the only one that felt that they had done something wrong by taking away their free will of choice. But Hermione even knew the risk an opposing hive or worse Dumbledore or someone getting their hands on them could be.

A sound caught his attention making him look over to the Gates of Hogwarts where he saw Headmistress McGonagall making her way to the school. She was the only one that had ever noticed the Xenomorphs watching her. Then again this did not surprise Harry or Jade as she had seen them before. Quickly he made his way down to the Entrance Hall. He had gone to greet her each time she came to visit, at first just to say sorry for what had happened without everyone there. But now he did it mostly to deal with the boredom that had along with the summer.

As she got close to the doors of the school they opened letting her in revealing Harry in his normal black robes. She could tell he had grown a little since the last time she had seen him. Quickly she made her way into the castle and set her things down. A house-elf appeared and quickly took them away up to her living quarters.

"Welcome back Headmistress Minerva McGonagall," Harry said with a small smile.

"It is good to be back," She said with a light smile at him. She still did not trust him fully, but then again she had her reasons.

"The school is still fine shape since you have left. Though I must ask; how the world outside Hogwarts is going?" Harry asked looking at her smiling.

"All is well, to be honest rather peaceful considering the uproar that you caused last year," McGonagall said looking at Harry before she started walking making her way towards her living quarters.

"That is good to hear, and what of your fellow staff members?" Harry asked tilting his head as they walked up the stairs.

"They are doing well, other than Professor Quirrel. He died recently though no one has been able to figure out why. Though from what is rumored to be on the reports there has been many guess," McGonagall said. She waited a few moments as they reached the Grand Staircase for the stairs to a line to the floor that held the teacher's quarters for the upper castle.

"What do the reports say?" Harry asked interested at once.

"I have not been able to read them myself, but I do know that his body was said to be drained of all his magic," She said before starting up the stairs.

"Drained of all his magic," Harry said to himself before falling quiet as they moved up the stairs. McGonagall did not reply or speak as they kept moving till they reached her quarters. As she got inside she started unpacked slowly. Harry stayed by the door to her room though thinking and talking with Jade.

Once she finished unpacked she spoke again, "So what does Jade have to say?"

Harry looked at her and sighed, "She has no clue fully why he died. She did wonder what was off about him since the beginning of the year though."

Minerva McGonagall nodded, "I understand I did not expect her to know anyway. And what do you mean off?"

"Well she said he used to act a great deal differently. And not just his stuttering but an evil feeling he gave off when he entered the school last year," Harry said repeating what Jade told him.

"I see, but this does not help me either way. As I now have to deal with a problem that Albus Dumbledore has dealing with for a while now. Finding a new Defense Against the Darks Arts Professor."

"Don't you need one to cover Transfiguration as well?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I will still be covering my old classes for now. Currently there are no people that could actually cover my old position," McGonagall said picking up some books before leaving her room.

"So who are you thinking of having take over the spot of defense," Harry asked as they walked along the hallway back to the grand staircase.

"There are not a lot of options to be honest; I have only one application in currently. Too many people are thinking the position to be jinxed since no one has lasted longer than a year recently," McGonagall said sighing slightly, "Most believe that there is a curse on the position, though personally I do find it slightly hard to believe that is real."

Harry nodded, "Yes I do agree. But then again magic can do anything if you take the time to understand what you want to do."

"Yes… You do have a point there," McGonagall said thoughtfully for a second.

"Thanks so who applied?" Harry asked as they made their way up to the now Headmistress office.

"A kid I have once taught named Gilderoy Lockhart. I don't really want to choose him. But I may have no other choice. He was not known for his wand work, but he is very smart and his potions skills were quite good. At least back when he was in the school they were." McGonagall said stopping as they passed some windows that overlooked the school grounds.

"Well at least the students will learn the theory about defense then," Harry said getting a chuckle from McGonagall. He looked over and asked, "What is so funny?"

"If you knew what I known about him currently you would see why I laughed," McGonagall said smirking as she noticed the Xenomorphs moving about the grounds rapidly.

"Why not give Snape the position?" Harry asked following the Xenomorphs for a few seconds.

"I have debated that as well, but I have to make a decision soon though. But that might just work; I have to send out a few letters before I can say for sure." She said looking away from the creatures down below before heading down the passage towards her office.

"As you wish, I must be off it seems Jade would wants to see me at once," Harry said as a passage opened up for him in the wall.

"Okay," McGonagall said with a small nod. Harry then left down the newly formed passage before it closed up again. Minerva sighed to herself as she walked by the windows again looking at the Xenomorphs that roamed the grounds. She had wanted to asked how they were doing, the former students that had been taken. Though she knew that even if she asked she would not likely be getting an answer she wanted, or would like.

Watching the Xenomorphs for a few more seconds she started to turn away but then stopped as something caught her eye. Turning back she realized that one of the Xenomorphs had changed shape, to a human. She could not make out who it was for sure from this distances, but she if she were to guess it was one of the students who had been taken. Minerva could not help but watch the group but soon the person changed back into a Xenomorph. With this the group disappeared from sight as they entered into the forest.

She was quiet for a few moments then without warning she felt as if her heart stopped realization hit her at what she had just seen. The potion had worked on Fred, George, and Tonks! She was not sure how it had happen for sure, but she knew that it had worked. She tore her eyes away from where the creatures had vanished than hurried to her office. Dashing up the stairs she entered into the room and at once began looking about finding a quill and parchment.

Quickly as she could she wrote down two letters to her fellow staff members. As she finished two owls flew into the room waiting for the letters she had just finished. She smiled slightly at this before she rolled up each of the letters and tied them to the owl's leg. Once she was done she started pacing a little bit not able to sit down. One of the letters was to Snape asking him to return to the castle at once for some help. While the second letter was to Madam Pomfrey, asking her to return as well for some help with setting up for the new year.

Minerva thoughts were about the twins and Tonks. She knew for a fact Mrs. Weasley could handle the twins if something weird came up. As for Tonks, Minerva was not fully sure what to do. She had just been taken into the Auror program almost at once thanks to her grades. And while she was sure Tonks had been affected by the potion, she had to have proof before trying to raise an alarm. Sighing she sat back down at her desk and looked out the window at the shape of the owls leaving the school grounds before shaking her head.

Maybe she was over thinking this, and the events of last year were still affecting her thinking making her overly worried about this event. Aeria had said that the potion had failed and what reason what they have to lie if the potion had indeed work. Sighing she looked at the box of letters next to her for first year students, she started checking them over. But her mind was not able to focus at all as she had to double check since she knew she missed some letters. After all some may think you crazy till your worries are proven to be correct.

Down in the Hive Chamber Harry walked into the room where his sister and Hermione where facing off against each other in a staff battle. Jade had been the one to make Hermione learn this skill. She had gotten along quickly enough in the understanding how to fight using it, she still lacked the actual skills needed to use it. He passed them by as Hermione made the first move. Only to be countered and beaten in a couple seconds by Aeria.

He made his way over to Jade before bowing his head for a second in a show of respect before he looked at her. "Jade you called."

'Yes. It is time to find out more about the creature locked below this school.' Jade said turning to look at him.

'As you wish but how do you want us to find information? Unless you want us all to leave for Russia right now," Harry said in slight surprise.

'We need information first before we go to Russia. Now I need you, Hermione, and Aeria to start combing through the books in the Library for any information that you can find. I will have one of the new ones talk with the creature if possible. Though from what you said about how it spoke it might have to be you or Aeria, who does, if they cannot talk with it,' Jade said laying out the plans for the rest of the summer. Much to Harry's happiness since it met that he and the others would have something to do then.

"As you wish should I get Hermione and Aeria and get start on that right away," Harry asked as he noticed a black form flutter down onto Jade's back.

'The sooner would be better, I will let you decided where to start in the library. I am sure Hermione will be able to figure out where to start searching,' Jade before turning to look at the shape on her back and gave a light hiss. Harry though just smiled as Hedwig changed color showing her pure white feathers again.

Hedwig took off from where she had landed on Jade and flew over to Harry. Harry smiled as the sight of his winged friend, changing slight his own tail grew in giving her a place to land. Her changes had been the most interesting of the group since coming out of the cocoons. For one she now had the ability to change her feather color from white to any color, letting her hide in almost anywhere she wished. She her claws, which were now hidden by her feathers, could hold onto anything she wished. This gave them a laugh when she looked like a bat one time hanging upside down.

But some of the more interesting things was her lack of eyes, and marked increase in intelligence. They had worked out she was able to see using the same skills the other Xenomorphs used, but also using magic to increasing her abilities to well beyond that of a Xenomorphs. She had been testing it and found with enough focus she could pick things up over a mile away with ease. Hedwig's increased intelligence was also something to be noted. As while she was not on the level of a human's just yet it was getting closer rapidly. Harry was sure within a few year of working with her she could match most third and forth years in terms of brain power.

She chirped a little bit rubbing her head against the petting, letting them know about the two owls that had left with letters for Snape and Pomfrey. Harry just nodded at this as he was wonder how long they would be able to keeps the skills to change of the new ones secret. He smiled though as he told her the new task she would be completing till school started.

She listened carefully before nodded and flew off disappearing down the tunnel. Harry smiled happy and walked off to watch Hermione take on Aeria in a few more matches before he would drag them over to the library. He knew Hedwig would not fail him in finding new people to change so that the Hive could grow still larger.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry watched as the new students filed into the Great Hall a large smile on his face as he sat hidden high in the rafters. He had been waiting for this day some time now. It was the first time he could see, for himself, what the new possible hive members would be. As he looked down into the crowd he could pick out the one person that Hedwig pointed out that might help their cause. It was a blond haired girl that had a weird air about her and went by the name, Luna Lovegood.

Luna had known something was off about Hedwig as soon as she had seen the owl land. This was surprising since no one else that had received a letter because of Hedwig had noticed anything different. Unfortunately for him Hedwig had only been able to make a few letter drops so he could only look at the crowd and guess right now who and who wouldn't do. Shaking his head he decided to move locations to try and get a better idea who would make the cut.

But before he moved he noticed the red heads among the crowd and decided to check on the Weasley family since they had not been in contact all summer. First he searched out and found Fred and George sitting about half way down the Gryffindor table. He sent out a mental probe and soon touched Fred's and George's minds. Harry was pleasantly surprised to find out they were perfectly find. Even as he carefully did a mental check he noticed nothing wrong at all.

Surprised at this he asked them about it, and they replied they had been carefully choosing their food. They cleaned their own clothes, brewed counter potions, and in general avoided their mom in case she tried something that would cause them problems. They had thankfully tricked her into thinking that they had drunk some of her potions to see what she would expect them to act like. So far all she had told them to do was to obey and listen to their sister Ginny if she needed ANY help.

Smirking at this he almost laughed at how well and crafty these two were. It honestly made him wonder if they were like him. And had been offered a place in Slytherin, but instead choose the 'Safe' option in Gryffindor. Next he found Ron and sent a small probe at his mind. He was not sure how safe it would be to try and enter the mind of his former best friend, but it was worth at least a shot.

Harry was not really surprise when he was not met with any resistance at all. Quickly he checked Ron's memories but found nothing really useful. There were useful things in his mind, but currently nothing that helped Harry at all at least with current plans. Pulling back out Harry looked down over at Ginny and decided to wait on her.

Watching her for a few second he almost laughed as he realized something. Ginny was to be a new hive member pretty soon. Though her mom may have thought that she was going to take control of Harry, anyone who really looked at the big picture would have seen that outcome.

Seeing McGonagall bring forth the sorting hat he decided it was best he moved now. Carefully he descended the beam till he was at the wall still high above the students and staff. Tapping a brink the wall opened right by him revealing a hidden passage. Entering it he made his way down underneath the floor, then over to where the storing hat stood.

Smiling he heard Headmistress McGonagall call out the name of the first student. Harry smirked hearing this and went to work on tracking the student as he moved forward and put the hat on his head. Carefully he snuck into the kids head and listened as the Hat chose the house for the boy to be in. It was Ravenclaw, and as the boy left Harry smirk grew. Their plan was working, using the sorting they were able to find out a lot about the new kids and who might or might not be a good hive member. Well as long as the hat did not catch them doing this.

Harry smiled and got ready for the second kid repeating the process as each kid came up and was sorted. This was an idea Hermione had come up with when they remembered the hundred first years that would be showing up soon. Then as Luna Lovegood came up he paid even closer attention than before listening in closely to what was said.

'Ahh yet another Lovegood, it has been a few year since I have had the privilege of seeing into one of your heads.' the hat said quietly into Luna's ear.

"Yes my dad has told me a lot about you, though…' Luna said not sure how to continue.

'You're not sure how much it true. I understand, well my dear let's see where you belong.' The hat said before falling silent for a few moments. It went quickly through Luna memories pausing only for a few moments at the death of her mother. Harry watched quietly throughout this looking for things he and the hive could use for their own use.

As the hat finished it spoke again, 'You have gone through a lot my dear. While you fit into the house of Ravenclaw the best for you quest for knowledge about new creatures, I think it would be best if you choose for yourself.'

Luna blinked in shock for a second but gave a mental nod, 'Okay, could I possibly ask something first?'

'As you wish, though you already did,' The hat said.

'Okay. Well I notice something off about an owl that dropped off my letter. And not too long ago as I entered the Great Hall I sensed something and noticed a person hiding in the rafters. I got the same feeling from him as the owl. Who is he?" Luna asked the hat.

'I can only guess based on what I have heard and seen in the Headmaster/mistress office. But it is likely Harry Potter who has caused quite a stir in the Wizarding World. If you wish to meet him you will need to talk with the Weasley twins. But if you want a good house for that, I would say Gryffindor.' The hat answered.

'Interesting,' Luna said.

'Now which house do you wish,' the hat asked.

Luna was quiet for a second before she said, 'You choose.'

Now if the Hat had eyes or better eyes he would have rolled them. He thought for another second before yelling out to the Hall, "Ravenclaw!"

Luna smiled a little to herself as she made her way over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. Harry smiled and kept a small connection to her mind so he could easily find her later. He then went back to listening to the other first year students as they were sorted out till they came to Ginny Weasley at which time he listened in closely again.

'My my, yet another Weasley child has come to Hogwarts and the last one from your parents it seems. Now where to put you,' the hat said to itself almost moving into Ginny's mind.

But Ginny spoke before it could, 'Gryffindor of course. I must be with Harry, and I will not take anything else for an answer.'

'We will see," The hat said before going through her memories. It saw at once Ginny's mother's tactic about getting her together with Harry and why she was so obsessed with Harry. But this did not help it sort her. Moving through her memories carefully it found soon what it was looking for.

Ginny sighed asking before the Hat finished, 'Are you done yet?'

The hat did not reply for a few seconds before it said; 'Yes now I am. And don't worry about me taking too long, most of this talk has taken less than a second in normal time.'

Ginny blinked in surprise, 'Okay. So which house will I be in?'

'You may not like it but Slytherin fits you the best my dear,' the hat said.

Ginny blanched mentally at this, 'No I must be in Gryffindor so I can get closer to Harry.'

'And if I don't?" the hat asked.

'I will find a way to light you on fire till your burn to ash," Ginny said with a sinister tone to her voice.

'I see your plan now too bad that one is useless, but it does show me the house you should be in. It is…' "Slytherin!" The Hat shouted much to Fred, George, and Percy's shock. And Ron complete horror. Ginny almost wanting to cry at not getting what she needed to see Harry moved over to the house table and sat down at the far end. She did not want to deal with anyone else till she had come to terms with this. Harry decided it was best to leave a link to her as well so he could track her down.

After Ginny had been sorted, McGonagall went up to where the podium was and gave some announcements, and the general warnings about not going out into the Forbidden forest. She then stopped for a few seconds before she continued on with a new warning.

"Also, I have a new warning that you all should listen to. As I am sure some of you heard about the event of last year so you may already know about this, but for those that don't listen closely. This school now holds a new horror that like the Forbidden Forest, if you are careful about will leave you alone. This building hold a small host of Alien creatures that are very dangerous when angered. Should you see any of these black creatures roaming the Hall do not go near it, instead wait for it to leave or find another route to your class. At which time alert a teacher to what you have seen," She said her tone making it very clear these new rules were not to be cast aside so easily.

One of the older students then spoke up, "But Professor why should we worry about them so much?"

"Because these are the same creature that took students last year, and fighting them would not be in your best interests. Professor Binns keeps an eye on them and has informed me about their abilities. He says unless you have the training of an Auror, or have been trained to deal with a dragon, fighting these creatures will result in your death, as even such training will not guarantee you live through the fight," McGonagall said giving the boy a piercing stare, "I will ask you this once and only once to night try and fight them. Should you, I am sure I will not have a chance to give you a second warning. These creatures do not know the meaning of letting the loser go free alive."

The message of these last few statements made it quite clear the danger this menace held. "Just remember do not bug them, and you will make it through this year without an incident."

She then bid them to dig into the feast, for as she spoke the plated filled with food much to everyone's joy. But unlike most start of term feast this where most people would talk about their summer, this one felt slightly off. Not because of lack of things to do this summer but rather the announcements and the sorting that had taken place. A Weasley having ending up in the house of Slytherin that was something most people never thought would happen. The Weasleys were after all considered to be the lightest family around, at least to those that knew some about the wizarding world. Nothing evil could be said about them, but for one of their own to end up in the Slytherin house, it was as if the normal was no longer the norm.

Ron and Ginny noticed none to this though. They were each in their own world of worry or grief unlike their siblings. Fred and George just thought the whole thing was rather weird and almost funny. Percy thought it slightly weird but figured if that was her house, then who was he to disagree. Ron on the other hand was very worried, and angered.

He was going to write to his mom as soon as he could and tell her what happened. He was sure that she could do something about this great wrong. At least he hoped so. Their plan, at least to his knowledge had to have Ginny in the Gryffindor house. That way he could talk with and find out what he needed to potion up Harry. He just hoped that his mom could work the plan out correctly whatever it was.

Ginny on the other hand was in a world of hurt. All her hopes currently to meet and be with Harry were in shambles. While she knew that Harry no long even stayed in Gryffindor tower, she did know that her brothers were in contact with him. And with whatever their mom had done to them during her talks, they were more than willing to help her in anyway so she could meet with him. And now though this would be a lot harder, she could no longer just go to them in the common room to ask for their help. At least without getting weird looks or the teacher stopping them to ask why she was not in her normal common room or them in theirs.

Harry though noticed none to this as he made his way into the hive chamber. Thing were looking up for them already this year. Each of their plans was moving forward without a hitch, at least none currently. They had been able to check each of the kids minds for potential new hive members. And the information they needed about the seal creature had been found located and studied. The new ones were already on their way to Russia to find out more.

Harry then checked on the progress the kids had made towards Russia and finding that study/library. They were still moving along like normal is what he got over the link. He was still surprise at the fact of how far this mental link could reach. Jade's said it could reach star systems away if not farther. But she was never able to prove it because of the wards around the school and having never been able to hear the home hive mind. But Hermione, Harry, and Aeria could all send and receive message outside school without being hampered by the wards. They had tried this with Tonks and found it had worked, but they did not want to risk it with the Twins to talk with them till they knew for sure that their mom had not gotten to them.

As Harry made his way fully into the hive room he stopped and looked at the only true annoyance that had bugged him this summer. Dobby the House Elf was stun and guarded by a trio of his own kind as to assure he did not escape. Dobby had shown up out of the blue trying to get Harry to leave the school one night this summer just a week or so before school started. The elf had even gone so far as to threaten to bring Dumbledore into this so Harry would be forced to leave. At this point though, Aeria stunned Dobby without warning as to not wanting to risk anything actually happening.

They had tried to get information out of the elf before but each time they had been blocked by his mind or he would not answer their question when they woke him up. Tonight though was going to be different. Harry sat down and looked at the stun elf before unleashing all his mental power at the elf. He was going to find out what the house elf was hiding, wither the elf wanted to tell him or not.


	20. Chapter 20

(Howdy all Espo here.

As you can see I am writing again. I will be working my hardest to pump out some new chapters, since the proof reading took way longer than I had thought. You can blame festive times, my own laziness, work, and sickness.

As it is I am back and I will be uploading all fully proof read chapters soon to the stories they belong and will post proof read in any stories that are as such.

I also plan on bring in 4 new stories. One will be a small one to three chapter story. The others will be full fledged Fanfictions.

Sorry again for taking so long and please enjoy, and please review.

Espo )

* * *

Chapter 20

Harry smirked lightly as he made his way into the Gryffindor Dorms for the first time in nearly a year. He was going to visit with the Weasley twins and see how good things had been, as well as inform them of the current plans for the year. Harry liked to talk more face to face at times then to just use the hive mind they all had. Soon he stepped into the common room and smirked as he found them waiting for him.

"So our leader decided to show up," Fred said with a slight joking voice.

"I had to wait till everyone was asleep and you know that," Harry said shrugging his tail moving back and forth.

"Either way what did you want to speak about," George asked sitting down in one of the many armchairs.

"Just stuff based around some of the kids that I might try and grab," Harry said.

"Okay shoot," George said.

"Only two that I have noticed are worth being changed so far. One as you might have noticed is your own sister; her… need to be with me would almost override anything else she cares about, even for her family. While personally Jade does not see this as an overly good thing, to which Hermione agrees. I think we can use it against Dumbledore if he ever returns and tries to take control of my life through your sister," Harry said letting Fred and George have a few moments to think about it.

"Well your approach would be a good idea to stop Dumbledore," George said.

"But how can you be sure that she would not turn on the hive to make sure she was only one that could be with you," Fred asked.

"That was indeed Hermione's own worries. And I agree it is a risk which is why I think we should also uses Jade skills and rewrite her thoughts as needed," Harry said.

"Still risky if she is like Hermione or you with a strong mind," Fred said looking at George who nodded in agreement.

"But if Aeria, Hermione, and you work with Jade on it that should not be a problem. The only question is when to take her," George said thoughtfully.

"Today or within the week maybe," Harry said causing both Fred and George to stare at him in shock.

"What? Are you nuts?" Fred said loudly almost yelling as he stared at Harry.

"The reasoning is simple enough and I will deal with McGonagall," Harry said calmly giving Fred a light glare for his outburst.

"What is the reason if we may ask," George asked.

"You may and I will tell, you," Harry said but stopped hearing a sound coming from the stairs.

Harry at once was off and hidden from sight in a darker corner of the common room. The footsteps grew louder as Ron entered into the room. Ron looked around and noticed Fred and George sitting in some arm chairs and yawned.

Moving over to him he looked at them before rubbing his eyes before he finally asked, "What… what are you two still doing up and yelling about?"

"New ideas for pranks now get back to bed brother unless you rather we test them on you," George said with an almost evil grin.

Ron rolled his eyes, "yeah sure. And have mom show up and yell at you for trying that. Either way if you are going to stay up at least you can make yourselves useful and write to mom telling her where Ginny ended up."

"We don't really see a reason to write her about something like that dear brother of ours," Fred said.

"Someone needs to tell her so she can fix this mistake," Ron said glaring at the both of them.

"Then do it yourself, we are not the only ones with time on our hands," George said returning the glare easily.

"Fine, whatever, I guess I will write it up tomorrow," Ron said before storming back up the stairs to his bed.

Once Harry and the others were sure Ron was back in his bed, Harry came out of hiding glaring towards the stairs. Looking at the twins he placed his hand on the wall causing a door to appear and swing inwards. Turn to the two again he spoke, "We will continue this talk later where it is safer to talk. Meet me by the Great Goblin Statue tomorrow during your break."

Fred and George nodded before heading up the stairs themselves. Harry seeing them disappear made his way back down to the hive quickly but on his way down he sensed someone pass by him in the main corridor. Not something unusual, even for it being near midnight but the smell he caught was not that of a teacher's. Stopping he made an opening for himself and looked out to see who it was, to his slight surprise it was Luna.

Watching Luna for a few moments Harry could not help but wonder why she was out so late. Nothing about her would suggest she was a rule breaker. But as he watched her she stopped moving up the stairs and turned around, and looked right at him. Harry and Luna stared at each other for what felt like a full minute before Harry realized he had actually been caught.

Once Harry realized this he was gone in a flash slightly worried that he had been caught that easy by a first year none the less. This was reason to worry itself as he could normally sneak around teachers without a problem without them even seeming to notice him moving about. Yet this girl had just found him when he was not moving or even making a sound.

Once Harry was back to the hive he felt it was finally safe to breathe again. Aeria came over feeling his slight distress and asked what was so wrong. He at explained what had happened and his slight worry. Aeria smiled and said it was probably dumb luck she had seen him. Harry nodded after a few moments of listening to his sister. Soon he was calm again and they were off to bed, though still in the back of Harry's mind he could not help but feel that it was still no accident.

It was not until a few weeks later did the hive cause trouble once more. But it was not them who had truly started it this time. Harry had informed Headmistress McGonagall what was going on thanks to their interrogation of Dobby the House Elf. He also informed her of something he would be checking on as well. As such when the trouble happened he was ready to strike to finish it.

It started rather simply to be honest, Ginny was writing in her diary while talking to Luna about classes as they were old friend. When Luna noticed something rather odd about the Diary, not only were Ginny's words not staying on the page, but the book seemed to be replying back.

"Ginny, is that… book replying back to what you are writing?" Luna asked.

Ginny blinked looking up not fully sure how to reply. She knew that Luna was one of the most observant people she knew, and could spot a lie a mile away. But Ginny also knew that there was no way she could reveal that the Diary was indeed writing back to her. The book would be taken away from her as it was very likely classified as a dark object.

So Ginny did the only thing she could do as she closed the diary and lie, "No it is not."

Luna looked at her closely as she said, "you sure, because it sure looked like that to me."

Ginny looked away from Luna, trying to think of a way out of this as she said, "I am sure."

Luna then smirked as she moved about so Ginny was looking at her again, "So then can I have a look then?"

"What… why?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh just to see something," Luna said.

"No this is my Dairy and I am not letting you look in it just to see if it a dark object…" Ginny froze as she realized what she had said.

Luna smile and smirk grew a little, "Okay Ginny hand it over I won't even use the front pages promise. If you don't I will reveal this book to Professors so they can check and see if it a dark object."

Ginny visibly flinched at this, she was absolutely sure there was no way she would be able to keep the Dairy if the Teachers found out about it. And she was sure that if Luna did check it she would lose it anyway. So she then did the only thing she could do, she took off running down the hallway.

Luna did not fully expect this letting Ginny get a rather good head start on Luna before she was off chasing down Ginny. They wove their ways around and through the corridors neither one of them really noticing where they were going till Ginny suddenly found herself at a dead end. She was panting slightly as Luna came into view behind her looking even more tired than Ginny, but looking very successful at cornering Ginny.

Ginny looking around for a way out before remembering that the person in her Diary had taught her some spells to help with times like this. At once she whipped out her wand and sent one of the spells down the corridor at Luna. Luna not expecting this stared in slight shock at the spell seemed to race towards her. Only for the spell to miss as Luna was tackled to the ground, letting the spell fly over her without a problem and it crash into a suit of armor, which received a rather large dent as a large crease was formed where the spell had hit.

Ginny backed up till her back was against the way as she stared in slight terror at what had saved Luna from her spell. It was a large alien creature pitch black she then heard a sound of stone chipping and she turned around and moved away from the wall and saw another one of those creatures right above her head. Ginny tried to raise her wand to cast the same spell on the creature but it was too fast for her. Knocking Ginny's wand out of her hand it then pounced and pinned her to the ground.

Ginny struggled with all her might to escape the creature but it was useless, she was already too tired from trying to outrun Luna and the spell took more out of her than she had thought. After a few moments the creature got off her but still made sure she could not escape as she heard footsteps heading towards them. Ginny prayed it was Luna having somehow escaped and was going to save her, or even better a teacher or student that could save them.

But these thoughts were all wrong as a female dressed in a plan black robe came into view staring down at her. She looked at the Ginny for a few moments as the creature that had caught Luna came over with Luna on its back, out cold or dead Ginny could not tell.

"So you're the one that is after my brother," The female said as the creatures moved Ginny into a standing position.

"Your brother?" Ginny asked confused. While Ginny was sure she had never met, let alone seen this girl before something was oddly, similar about her.

"Yes Harry Potter," the girl said with a smirk as Ginny eyes widen in shock.

"But I did not think he had a sister," Ginny said confused though somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what she was saying was a lie, though, she was not sure why.

"Oh he does, now you are coming with us dear," the girl said as Ginny was put on the creatures back right next to Luna and they were taken in through a new passage that had just formed.

Ginny not wanting to be taken yelled out help, but before she could say more than two words she was stunned like Luna had been as the wall sealed shut behind them. The only clue they had even been there was the mark left on the suit where Ginny's spell had hit it.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

When Ginny finally awoke she was in a place she did not recognize at all. She tried to move but realized that a weird resin like substance was holding her in place making it nearly impossible to move anything other than her upper body more than a few inches. Moving her body about best she could she glanced around that rather dark room, soon noticed Luna. She was only a few feet to Ginny's right and waking up as well. Ginny sighed feeling rather bad after what had happened as the past events of what had led up to them being caught came back to her mind quickly.

"Luna… you okay," Ginny asked quietly hoping no one was watching them, though, the chances of that was rather small.

Luna groaned a little shaking her head trying to clear her mind as she looked about as Ginny repeated her question again, "Luna you okay?"

"Ginny that you," Luna asked noticing she could not move at all.

"Yes, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yes I think so, how about you," Luna answered looking about best she could. Luna noticed Ginny to her left was trapped in the same manner as herself.

"Could be better, where do you think we are?" Ginny asked looking about.

"Somewhere outside the normal passages in the school if we are lucky. If we are unlucky, maybe somewhere outside the school grounds," Luna said looking about.

"Great. This is your fault," Ginny said semi annoyed.

Luna blinked in surprised, she asked confused as to how this mess was her fault, "How is this, my fault?"

"Well if you had not chased me like that we would not be in that corridor and caught by those… creatures," Ginny said semi annoyed.

"Ginny you were the one hiding an object that could have been very dark. Remember what you dad taught us a long time ago, don't listen or reply to anything if you can see where it puts its brains," Luna said semi annoyed at her friend.

Ginny just rolled her eyes, "Well it does not matter either way. I don't have my dairy anymore and we are caught by who knows what."

"I think you do know," Luna said causing Ginny to blink as she realized that might be true.

Thinking back over what had happened last year and the summer she realized the creatures that had taken her were the same ones that her mom had told her about with the twins. They were part of an alien race that Harry worked with. Helping Harry was a girl name Hermione Granger and Aeria… his sister. Ginny would have smacked her head if she had realized just how stupid she had been not realizing that had been Harry's sister that had caught them. If she had known that then maybe she could have kept herself from being caught like they had. She looked down as her resin incased body and sighed, then again maybe not.

"Yes I do. Those creatures and the person that attacked us were controlled by Harry, I am sure of it." Ginny said looking semi annoyed at herself.

"Well it seems when you are not trying to fantasize about my brother you are rather smart like the twins said," A voice said the owner hidden by the darkness.

Ginny and Luna froze looking around for the person that spoke, but it was still to dark to make any shape clearly. Luna looked about, "You are Harry's sister?"

"Yes I am, Aeria Potter. Twin sister, to Harry Potter, daughter to Lily and James Potter, and the second in command of the Hogwarts Xenomorph hive," Aeria said staying out of sight.

"Okay. So why did you caught us," Ginny asked giving up trying to free herself for a few moments.

"Well simply you are the only two we thought about bring into the Hive like the others from last year, among other reasons," Aeria said chucking.

"And how do you know we will not be noticed missing very soon," Ginny said trying to think of a way out of this. Yes while she did want to be with Harry she wanted it to be on her own terms, not his sister's.

"Oh quite simple really, since Harry has already told Professor McGonagall about the Journal you held and was planning on taking it when he saw an opening. And he also said he would take you with it if need be, but I must say this worked out better than expected we got to take you both at the same time," Aeria said.

"You make it seem like you have this whole situation under control," Ginny said semi angry for being used as a puppet.

"Oh we don't have full control over it, but we do control a good chunk of what is going on when we want to. As it is we will be releasing you back into the school in a few hours once we have a nice long talk," Aeria said her voice still rather plain and level.

"What makes you think you can hold us for that long," Luna asked slightly confused, "You did not really explain that."

"Simply really; when Hermione originally vanished it took them two almost three days to realize she had been even vanished. And when the group of students vanished last year when we ransomed it was not till the end of the day, that did they figure out who had been taken," Aeria said chucking before continuing, "So we have at least five hours before they even begin to expect you are missing."

Luna nodded, "makes sense. So what is it you want to talk about?"

Aeria smiled stepping slowly into the light, "Well it is about you two joining the hive under Harry and myself."

It was three hours later when Luna awoke to find herself and Ginny lying on the same bench where she had first noticed the diary being strange. Luna looked around rapidly to see if anyone was about, but there was no one. No sign of the creatures that had attacked them, or Aeria. She was rather thankful for this. Groaning she sat up and helped Ginny wake up full.

"So… what do you think of what just happened," Luna asked.

Ginny sighed as she noticed her journal was still missing, "I am not sure. So much of what was said about my own family and Dumbledore I don't want to believe, but when I look at the facts they are still there and true."

"So what does that mean for you now," Luna asked standing up and stretching some to get the feeling back in her arms.

"Oh nothing much other than I will make sure that any plans are made are of my own design, I am still going to get Harry to be my Husband," Ginny said smirking.

"I wish you luck with that idea, though right now for me I think it is time to get some food. We missed Lunch completely and I don't want to miss dinner as well," Luna said running off towards the Great Hall.

Harry though in the mean time was flipping through the Dairy that they had removed from Ginny while she was out cold. There was nothing to be honest that seemed to set it apart from any other diary, book, or journal. It had a hard back cover and all the pages where blanket, the only thing that might have identified it was the name T.M. Riddle on the inside of the cover. Yet according to Dobby this book held a bit of Voldemort's soul within its pages. He handed the book over to Hermione to see what she thought of it as he turned to Jade.

"Should we destroy it," Harry asked.

'Yes if it is true what the elf says,' Jade said looking at the two of them then at the book.

At this point Aeria returned having been the one to drop Ginny and Luna off. Hermione handed her the book and asked, "How do you want to try and destroy it?"

'Either we set it on fire or just drown the thing in our acid blood,' Jade said

"Or we just have you destroy it with your tail," Aeria said tossing it into the air.

Jade smirked at the challenge and struck the book with the sharp edge of her tail blade. It went right through the book causing it to explode apart, then even a second later the book reformed and landed on the ground causing everyone to look at it in surprise. Harry then blinked and tossed it back up again as Jade struck at it again. She used her tail and put two large holes in it with quick jabs. But as Harry caught it the book had already repaired the damage that had been done to it.

"Well now that is unexpected," Hermione said looking at the journal with increased interest.

"Well that would explain why the book is still in such great shape even after all these year. It is impossible to destroy if what just happened is anything to go by," Aeria said looking at the book in Harry's hands.

"Somehow I don't think normal spells or fire will work any better either," Harry said turning the book over in his hand. Not one mark remained from it being cut in half then pierced twice.

'Then let us test the acid,' Jade said as one of Xenomorphs came out and cut its arm with one of its clawed hands. The spot where its blood landed on the floor glowed bright blue as the magic worked hard to keep the acid from affecting the building. Harry moved quickly and let some drops of the acid fall right onto the cover of the diary. He watched for a moment as the book seemed to resist the acid but then with a piercing scream the acid started melting right through the book. Harry dropped the book in shock from the scream as the acid ate away at the book till all that was left was the outer edge of the pages and the cover.

"That was… unexpected," Hermione said again looking at what remained of the book.

"I have to agree with you on that one Hermione," Harry said poking it with his tail to make sure nothing unexpected was going to happen before he picked it up again.

"Well at least it seems to have been destroyed," Aeria said as Jade curled up.

"Well if what Dobby said was true, that is one item down, and four more to go," Harry said before tossing the book aside.


	22. Chapter 22

Dark Secrets

Chapter 22

It had been a few days since Ginny's and Luna's kidnapping and later return, but so far no one had even noticed something had had happened. Not even Fred's and George's mom had found out what had happened, which rather surprised them as they had figured that Ginny would let her know. But Harry was not going to turn down a blessing, as it **meant** he could meet with both Luna and Ginny on and off now decreased risk of his plans being fully found out. Hermione and Aeria joining him on many of these visits, mostly for Harry's protection, as neither of them trusted Ginny in the slightest.

Things continued like this until about mid about mid October, when something happened that brought them for a few days out of the rhythm of things that had started. The group of Xenokids, the kids they had changed to Xenomorphs, they had sent out a while back, had finally reached the location they needed to search. The search itself took only about a day, or so, as they got rather lucky early on. The symbol that had been described to them, had shown up very quickly in a magical refers book. And while the clues about where the symbol had been first taken down were rather bad, considering they were nearly two hundred years old, the group was able to follow them to where the wizard had first seen the symbol.

It was a huge cave, leading on for about three miles in a circling slowly downwards. They finally deep underground they reached a door that blocked their onwards. They could make up on the upper half the upper part of the described symbol, but that was it as the rest of the door was covered in stones, dirt and boulders. These boulders were what held them back from continuing onward, for they were the size of cars covering much of the lower part of the door. This did not stop them though, from informing the others, of the hive, of what they were seeing.

"So Daphne, you think we can get through this," Cho asked, pacing out to see just how big the door really was length wise.

"Yes, it might take us a good while to get in though. Those are pretty big boulders we would have to remove if we wanted to enter in," Daphne said moving over them slowly taking in their size.

"Or we could just see if there is a crack in this door somewhere, and slip in through there," Hannah said, noticing a crack in the stone door heading down below the stones.

"Or we could just use magic to repair the damage done here," Katie said, moving about on the roof to see if they could possible fix it up; as it was rather pitted from where stones had broken lose.

'All these ideas are good and possibly useful,' Harry said, who had been listening in over the link.

'How so?' Hannah asked, following the crack in the door down as far as she could go.

'Repair as much as the damage done to the cave as possible, then blast apart and clear along the crack in the door. Or stay clear of the crack and work on one side," Harry explained.

'But be careful with your blasting, you might cause rocks to loosen and fall on you if you don't,' Jade said in a warning tone.

'We will keep that in mind,' Cho said, moving up towards the roof to look it over with Katie.

'Good,' Jade said.

The four set to work seeing just how they were going to pull this off. As Harry said, it was indeed going to take them a great deal of work using both spells to fix the cave, as well as spells to blast it apart. Most of the small to medium sized stones could be fixed and placed back up where they should go in the roof with magic, hopefully. Anything that was a little smaller than a car, or bigger, they would have to blast apart though and then fix the pieces back together on the roof.

It was a slow process, and they had to make quite a few stops to rest, or leave the cave to find or steal the food they needed. But after about four weeks time, they had made enough progress to see the entire right side of the door. Grand total it stood nearly fifty feet tall, and was close to forty feet wide. But when they tried to open the door using magic to pull it forward, it stood fast not moving even the slightest inch.

"What gives?" Katie asked, as they released the spell being too tired to continue and pull on the door to open it.

"It might be too heavy for our spells," Hannah said glaring up at the door.

"Doubt it," Daphne said, as she moved shifted form, till she was a full Xenomorph and began looking over the door again.

Soon they realized the problem was the left side of the door had to be opened first. There seemed to be a stone lip that kept the right side closed until the left side was open. This was rather unfortunate as they had indeed started on the right side. Meaning now they had to now blast apart the stone lip, which could be easily three foot thick of solid stone, and who knows how many feet wide. Or clear away the left side of the door something that would take just as long.

"Oh come on, really! We have to completely fix both side just to open it up," Cho yelled out, when they finally realized the problem.

"No, we just got unlucky that the side we started working on, we did not actually need to work on," Daphne said getting a nod from Hannah and Katie in agreement.

"Does not really make me feel any better, but I guess it cannot be helped," Cho said looking rather annoyed her tail whipping about behind her.

As such they started their work again, but had to go slower this time. The left side door had been the side with the large crack in it. And while the crack did not go all the way through to the back of the door, there was still a risk of part of the left side door falling over, which was why they choose to clear the right side instead. As such they made sure to keep an eye on the door in case it did fall as they removed and repaired stones. It was almost six weeks later when they finally moved the last stone blasting it apart with one last spell revealing the door in its entirety.

"Well I said it before, but I will say it again, that is one, big, door." Cho said looking up at it.

The other three nodded in agreement as they set to work trying to opening the door again. They were rather thankfully the crack did not go all the way through the door, nor did it go all the way to the bottom either. They moved about making one last checked for any possible blocks that might keep the door shut, such as a lock, but finding now they all moved back down a hundred or so feet from the door where they would cast their spell from.

They pooled their magical skills to try and open the door again. At first nothing seemed to happen as they pushed more magic into their spells before finally with a loud snap, the door started sliding forward slowly. They kept the spell up for as long as possible, but the door seemed to be thick as it was huge, and they only got it to slide a few feet open, letting them see about three foot thick of stone, with another three feet still to the doors edge before they could get around it.

'Harry we have made progress,' Cho said sending out the message through the hive link.

It was a few minutes before Aeria replied instead of Harry, 'Harry is currently asleep. I am up though."

'Okay, please alert everyone we are about a half day from entering and passing through the door, though we still don't know what is beyond it. Though I pray it is the library, I don't want to deal with another two months worth of work to gain access **to** another door,' Cho said smiling to herself.

'Good job, we will wait for your report about what you find,' Aeria said, the happiness carrying over the mental link.

'Will do,' Cho said as she turned to the others and nodded, "Okay let's get some rest. Then finish opening the door later when we wake."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Harry sighed laying in the main chambers kind of bored. It had been nearly three weeks since the group had gained access to the room, and they had yet to find something that would have been useful to them about the creature. But they had found out some stuff that had been useful to their group, as it would help them gain them both magical power and more control over the school. Harry had told this to the creature behind Merlin's portit, saying that nothing had been found so far. The creature though did not seem concerned saying they would find it sooner or later, and that it was at least glad it had a chance to be free again soon.

The other reason Harry was bored, was even though classes were in session again, and they could watch the lessons to possibly learn more. But thanks to their now closer connection to each other, they could easily watch the lesson through each others on mind. Removing the need to be at the class themselves, as such Hermione decided to personally watch as many classes as possible, with Aeria helping as much as possible to keep all the other classes in check.

This left Harry currently without anything to do. And with Jade sleeping, there was no one really to talk to as the Xenomorphs were not really a talkative group, and the other changed kids were too busy focusing on their own things to spare time right now. Harry at this point got up and decided to look about the hive room to see if he could find something to mess with, or check up on.

But as he got up he felt something weird over the hive mind. It was not something he normally felt either. Someone he had not felt before appeared to connect to it, then vanished in the same moment. But that was impossible, as no one had the skill to enter the hive mind, without very heavy training from someone who had access the hive mind to begin with.

Harry at once moved and went to wake Jade up, trying first by the hive mind itself, before trying by actually pushing her arms and tail till she woke up.

'What is it Harry,' Jade asked, slightly annoyed at being awoken. She had taken to actually letting her mind rest since Harry and the others had become part Xenomorph.

'I felt something come and go in the hive mind for a few moments,' Harry said, his worry evident.

'Show me best you can,' Jade said.

Harry nodded and showed her what he had felt, through the hive mind. Jade carefully went over this memory a few times. Harry watched her, as he went over the feelings from the hive mind he had felt. But it was so different than anything he had felt in the hive mind, so alien.

'Harry, head to check on Hermione and Aeria. And bring them here,' Jade said, as Harry felt a personal connection built between them outside the normal hive mind.

'Why, can I not just send a message to them normally,' Harry asked even as he moved to the tunnel system.

'No! Someone or something is listening in, or has taken control a Xeno of this hive, now move,' Jade order.

Harry did not need to be told twice and sped up to a run. He tried to reach Aeria through their own mental link. Aeria did not reply right away, causing Harry to worry for a few moments, before she finally replied back.

'What is wrong Harry?' Aeria asked, a little surprised he was using their personal mental link, something they had not used since they changed. She had picked up on his worry rather quickly, and because of their close connection it was able to affect her as well.

'I felt something weird and Jade wanted me to get you and Hermione back to the hive safely,' Harry said.

'Want me to head back to the hive then while you get Hermione,' Aeria asked.

'No meet me half way to Hermione,' Harry said shifting form to a full Xenomorph to move down the passages quicker, 'I am not sure if someone is after you, or if they are just trying to gain access to the hive mind itself, but we don't want risk anything.'

'I will do, brother,' Aeria said moving out from her hiding place as she watch the transfiguration class.

Harry at this point was climbing small tunnels that, he designed just for the Xenomorphs to use to rapidly travel different floors. Harry turned through a tunnel, before heading towards were he would end up meeting Aeria. He wished he could make a personal connection with Hermione as he moved, but without being face to face it was rather hard to find the correct person to link up with, since he could no longer use the Hive mind to just pinpoint her in a second.

Finally Harry was able to hear and see his sister heading towards him, still in her human form. He shifted back and hugged her, Aeria also returned the hug rather happily. Harry then pointed down another passage that would lead them to Hermione. Aeria nodded ad they took off at a run towards Hermione.

As they ran Aeria asked, "why are you and Jade so worried?"

Harry sighed saying, "I told you already. That feeling was what worried, us and until we are sure it was not something truly dangerous we are making sure nothing goes wrong."

Aeria rolled her eyes, "I guess you have a point."

Harry shrugged as they soon met up with Hermione, who at this time was watching potion charms class. She was rather surprised when they took her they needed to return to the hive at once, and she had to come along. As they made their way back down to the central hive, Hermione like Aeria asked what was going on, and Harry explained again. But unlike Aeria, Hermione asked if it was possible one of the Xenomorphs that Dumbledore messed with were all still about and behaving.

Harry shrugged as he had not checked, but had rather focused on getting to both of them quickly. Hermione nodded in understand as they showed back up in the main chamber of the hive. Jade at once set up private connections between all of them before she finally spoke.

'I have been unable to locate what caused that spite from before' Jade said the annoyance carrying over the link.

'Could it have been whatever Dumbledore did to the Xenomorphs?' Hermione asked.

'All three are still completely normal,' Jade said.

'So might I ask why did no one else feel it,' Aeria asked looking at her brother.

'Not sure… I know I was bored, but I was looking for something to do though,' Harry said, thoughfully.

'Could it have been your own mind playing tricks?' Hermione asked, though they could tell she very much doubt that.

'Possibly, but the chances of that are rather slim, no… I think someone tried to access the hive mind, but failed, the only real question then, was who,' Harry said.

* * *

(Hi.

Sorry about the short chapter, I have been having a bad case of writers block. But I seem to now have gotten over it, but other things are messing up my normal writing time.

A new job and cleaning that must be done, cleaning and removal of a shed.

That being said I am in no way going to try and let these stories slip away. Hope you enjoy )


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Harry groaned as yet another month went by without a sign nor shape of what had touched the hive mind. But this was not his only problem. The Xenokids he had sent to check out the caves out had yet to find anything truly useful just yet, making Harry think about calling off their search. After all, there was no shame in wasting more time than what was needed. But still they had found a lot of useful information from the studying in the library even if they were not sure what all the information could be used for.

That is why currently Harry was making his way down to meet with the beast. It was time for a talk with it again. After all if it had power any real power still, they could use that to their advantage, with a bargain of some kind. With him Harry had brought his sister this time, as she had been with him when he had first met the creature. It was not long before they came before the large door that lead directly into the sealed creature's room.

"You have returned," the voice said echoing out into the tunnel, "have you found what I asked?"

"No we have found no such thing. No details to prove your innocents, but we have found a lot of information," Harry said.

"So I am not to be released then," the creature said.

"I did not say that, as I have come with a different request," Harry said.

"Request?"

Aeria spoke up at this point, "In return for your possible release. We wish your help with your skills over magic."

"And what makes you think that I will help you," the creature asked.

"It is simple, really. We have found that our friend Jade is unable to have young, but we found that your library contains a book that could possibly return this ability to her. If you were to return this to her, and there are no harmful side effects, then we shall release you," Aeria explained.

"Sounds reasonable, yet I feel that this Jade is no normal creature," the Creature said.

"That is very true she is not a normal creature, but that is our request," Aeria said.

The creature did not reply for a while, considering the options. Harry and Aeria remained quiet for a good while, waiting. It was not until ten minutes had passed before Harry's patients start to disappear. But before he could speak the creature spoke.

"Fine if that is what you wish, than I shall try and return her ability to birth to her," the creature said.

"And in return for one other thing, we shall set you free. This last thing before you get made is simply to leave us and the world as a whole, alone," Aeria said.

"It is reasonable, when shall I see this Jade," the creature asked.

"We can have her here quickly," Harry said as he and Aeria quickly left.

As they made their way back up to the castle Aeria looked at Harry, and asked, "Are we sure we can trust the creature?"

"I believe so, nothing that any of the Xenokids have found show any trace of darkness, but rather light magic," Harry said.

"Yes I know, but that is the problem," Aeria said, looking away.

Harry nodded understand looking down at his hand. He let the magical energy in his body flow through it causing it to change from a normal human hand to that of a Xenomorphs. But in that hand was the designs that would ruin them. It seemed a hidden quirk of the Xenomorphs DNA had transferred to them as well, one Jade had never noticed before. Hunger.

This was not a hunger for food or for power. But rather then hunger and need to expand the Xenomorph hive till it covered the planet. It was why Harry had decided to stop holding back as much and take the risk with the creature. Because they needed to feed that hunger in a controlled fashion, and try and avoid rash moves.

Jade had noticed this and was working to undo the damage before they became too strongly affected by other such needs. Such as an unbound loyalty to their queen, something she would normally like, but she knew that soon she was not likely to be the queen, but rather Harry or Aerie would be the next one. And Harry and Aeria were very, very fearful that they would then become slowly mindless beast serving the one who became queen.

Some signs of this though were already leaking through, though it was on tiny things. Aeria and Hermione began to question Harry less, and were growing more loyal to him than ever. But Harry thankfully, had noticed and was very careful in removing anything from their minds that would keep them on this path for long, much to their own annoyance and thankfulness when they found out. But even with these needs carefully watched, it would still cause them to clash with the creature, if it saw them as evil or dark.

Harry signed and changed his hand back to normal, "Well we shall cross that bridge when we come to it."

Aeria nodded, not looking so sure, she after all wanted only one thing and even her new instincts could not remove that. Being with Harry for as long as she could, even if it meant taking him from the hive to live safely somewhere else, which is all she wanted.

Harry noticed his sister's looked and could feel her thoughts, but choose to not comment on it. He did not need to add things for her to worry about; she had already gone through a lot just to get to him. He was not going to put her through more unless there was really no other choice. After all, the hive chamber was safely sealed in the castle from almost any outside intruder, so there was no need to worry her about other thing if possible.

They fell silent as they got Jade and soon returned to the chamber in which the creature was sealed. Carefully they pushed the door open to the creature's chamber and were meant with a very impressive sight. It was a dragon, and not the western version of the dragons, but rather the eastern version.

Its serpent body was lay about the room, covering much in layers of coils. If Harry were to guess, he would say the creature was nearly five hundred feet long from head to tail. The head itself was massive; with a mouth so massive it could eat them with one bite. But along the entire creature's body was a magical glow that kept it from moving more than a few inches.

"So you have finally come," the creature said, looking towards them.

"Yes we have come, as we said before if you can return Jade's power we shall release you," Harry said.

"And you feel you can trust me," the large dragon said.

"The magical information we found point to your being a light creature, not a dark one as the legend states. So we are willing to take the risk this time," Harry said.

"Though I might ask, will you be able to actually use the magic on Jade," Aeria asked.

"Yes I should be able to, this place seals and takes much of my power, but I should still have more than enough for a small spell," the dragon said, "but why have you not used the spell yourself?"

"You books do not show us how to use the spell that would be needed, and since you seem to know how to use it we asked you," Aeria pointed out.

"I see, I shall do what you want, I am guessing this creature is… Jade," the dragon said.

"Yes, this is Jade," Harry said.

"Then stand back, I shall try my best," the creature said as a glow began to form around Jade.

Harry nodded and stepped back, Aeria soon joined him, both of them watching closely. They were taking a risk, and like the times before now, there was no turning back.


End file.
